The Dragon's Knight
by Lucied
Summary: In a world were dragons are revered and kings of all kinds wage war to rule the universe, one man--a demi-saiyan--changes everything by kidnapping a single princess who, in turn, kidnaps his heart. AU, some OOC, and M rating to be safe.
1. Chapter 1 War

**Beware of have long chapters. **

**The Dragon's Knight**

**Chapter 1: War**

_Beware the leader who bangs the drums of war…_

_--Shakespeare's Julius Caesar_

A lone figure sat in the darkness of a room. There were no windows, no furniture, nothing. Only silence and darkness sat with him. The figure was covered from head to toe in a special black cloak that blended him into the darkness. He was in the corner with his hand holding something, the only thing showing.

His ghostly blue eyes seemed haunting in the room of darkness, like a specter returning from hell to finish his work. They could freeze an entire army and send them running, or seem cold enough to stop an ocean from flowing. They were uncaring, cold, and lethal. These were the eyes of a killer.

In his hands was the only object that seemed peaceful. It was white and emanated a soft light that went no further than an inch. It was like a star, small enough to hold in the palm of your hand. It was called the evenstar, a beautiful star that shined for holiness. Ironic that it would be in the hands of a murderer.

A knock on the door caused him to slightly raise his head. Another knock resounded and echoed in the emptiness of the room. On the third knock the door slid open and light from the outside filled the room. He raised his head a bit more at the intruder and hid the pendant under his cloak.

An alien warrior in full armor stared down at him, trying to intimidate the man with his stern face and wobbly knees. A sword was at his side and he wore a dark purple cape, showing that he was an elite soldier or one with high status. On his breastplate was the symbol of Planet Frigidus.

"Are you the one they call 'The Knight'?" the alien warrior said gruffly, puffing out his chest slightly. The cloaked man just stared at him in silence and the alien warrior began to feel stupid. His chest went down slightly and he cleared his throat, unnerved at the ghostly blue eyes staring at him. "Lord Frieza requests an audience with you Knight."

Silently, like a whisper of the wind, the Knight stood and faced the alien. Even in the light the only thing showing under his hood was his glowing ghostly blue eyes. "Lead me to this Frieza."

XX

A saiya-jin paced back and forth in his room. He was Prince Vegeta II, heir to the throne of the Planet Vegeta. His father, King Vegeta I, had conquered most of the universe with his saiya-jins, but lately a planet by the name of Planet Frigidus had appeared and conquered the best planets.

Now they were at war with Planet Frigidus, a planet filled with icy winters and frozen summers. Their warriors were from all over and their alliances were strong. King Cold ruled the planet and his sons, Frieza and Cooler, took over the planets for him while he sat cozy and comfortable on his throne.

In his anger he slammed his fist into the nearest chair, destroying it into pieces too small for even a bird to use for its nest. He had been stressed out lately. He, like his father and the Council of Alliances, had realized that they would have to make a treaty with King Hercule of Helios in order to balance out the war.

Only he had the problem with it. Hercule was the least person he wanted to make a treaty with and everyone knew why, but refused to acknowledge it. To them the past was the past, but for Vegeta this was personal. He was disgusted that even his father ignored it.

However it was understandable. King Vegeta was very old. He was the past. The beauty of the saiya-jin genes was that they aged very slowly. King Vegeta didn't look a day over 40, but he was still old. He was not the prime figure he was in his younger years, but he could still fight.

The weary Prince sat down in his favorite chair with a sigh, getting comfortable in the soft cushions. It was bad enough that Frieza and Cooler were taking the planets that he wanted to get, but now his father was pressing him for more children. This was spurned on after he learned that Goku had another child on the way.

Vegeta rubbed his forehead as his headache throbbed relentlessly. Trunks had been a handful as a child and even as a teenager he still was. He was sixteen in human terms and Goku's son, Goten, was fifteen. Both wanted to join the ranks of soldiers but Vegeta wouldn't allow them to. To him they were far too young.

Goku wanted to put them in however and they were soldiers in seconds. Vegeta was not happy about it and when he learned that his father had approved it he was furious. Of course he could not do anything about it. What was done was done and all he could do was not give them dangerous missions. They were strong but they were still children.

He told his father he would have more children when he was ready which angered both his father and his wife. He winced as a large throb racked his brain and groaned. Bulma wanted more children and he didn't want to have any at the moment. She brought this to his father and they were locked in a room until Bulma was pregnant.

_I am not a damn animal!_ He growled and was about to slam his fist down on his favorite chair but calmed himself just in time. Moving his thoughts away from stressful things he thought about who would greet him at Helios, his favorite and only niece Videl Aeria Satan, Princess of Helios.

She was his pride and joy, warmer of his heart. He cared for her more than his wife. A sad thought but very true. He cared for her as much as he cared for his sister, which was a large amount of care, especially for someone as stoic as him. She was just like his sister however, fiery and full of spirit. It was hard to see her as a human.

Immediately his mind turned over to the son no one remembered, Goku's first son. He leaned back in his chair as he reminisced about his General's son. Gohan was a warrior of his own class. He was trustworthy, honorable, wise, and could fight like a demon. Even as a child Gohan was very gifted. His teachers had a hard time keeping up with him.

Gohan was a warrior among warriors and a king among kings. He had a fine grasp of politics and could kick your ass in battle if you waged war with him. Though a hybrid, no creature alive or dead could be a match for the demi-saiya-jin. He could take down an entire army alone.

Vegeta's face contorted as he thought about his own son. Trunks was a good boy but too mischievous. His father liked that but Vegeta did not. He was too soft. Vegeta blamed that on Bulma's humanity. Gohan was rock solid. He could cut off your head with his tongue and pierce your heart with his eyes. He was cold and ruthless. A true saiya-jin.

This time Vegeta did slam his fist down on the arm of his chair. _Damn I wish that boy was mine! I would never have deserted him like that baka Goku! I told Aeria she deserved better than that but it was her decision. Thus in their union they created a great warrior…and a lost soul._

Slowly his thoughts turned to Aeria. Aeria, Gohan's mother, was, to put it plainly, beautiful. Her beauty was so great rain would not fall on her unless commanded and the wind would caress every curve. When she sang the world listened. Everyone knew her…as well as wanted her, but when she married Goku tragedy struck.

Suddenly, a knock on the door interrupted his thoughts and Vegeta blinked, looking down. He frowned at the dent he made in his chair and, calmly as he could, told the visitor to come in. One of his elite entered adorned in full armor. He bowed and Vegeta motioned for him to say what was needed.

"Prince Vegeta Sir, the Aeria is ready for take off for Planet Helios. We are awaiting your arrival."

Vegeta growled and placed his cape onto his armor before looking at his elite. "Very well I'm coming."

_I can't believe I have to make a treaty with that pompous, overzealous, idiotic bastard…_

XX

A lonely young woman sat on the plains of Helios behind the Castle Satan, a guard only a few feet away to allow her privacy. The respectful Lancer was the only one who cared enough to give her the privacy she needed, any other guard would have stayed so close she felt like a chair being sat on.

She gazed up at the peaceful blue sky and sighed. It was because of her Helios was always at peace. The townspeople thought that it was because no people sought the planet but that wasn't true, many people had sought Helios but because of her visions her father could stop them on their own planet and take over. The people never knew.

She looked down at the flowers in her hands in anger, trying hard not to crush their beautiful petals. Her father cared little for her however and used her for his own personal gain. Now she was to wed Prince Sharpner Pencil of the Planet Materials without her consent.

_If only Uncle Vegeta was here…he would put a stop to this. When he finds out however he will not be pleased..._

The young woman hated the rules of her planet. Women of Helios had to be humble and meek. They always had to do the work they were told of and were never allowed to speak their mind. Women were but mere shadows of the men who resided on Helios. They were walking empty shells without minds of their own.

On Helios women were only useful for two things, work and children. They had to be up before men to cook breakfast and could only sleep when the day's work was completed. She could never go to sleep before her husband and stayed out of the way, never speaking unless spoken to. Even Princesses were no exception to the rule.

To put it plainly, she was fed up with the rules of her father. What was worse was the fact that Planet Materials had the same rules. No other planets did this and she was jealous of them. When her mother was alive there were no such rules…but now that she was gone Kami forbid you break them.

Blinking away her anger she looked down at the flowers she had collected. All but three were destroyed and guilt flooded into her. She didn't mean to destroy the flowers, they did nothing to her. She placed the destroyed ones down with a sigh and placed one on her kimono with a smile, holding the other two.

The slight metal of the handsome guard alerted her and she smiled up at him as he sat down next to her. She knew he fancied her but she did not like him in that way. To her he was and would always be a good friend. She could only hope that he could see that and accept it.

"Princess Videl I hope you are faring well today?" the Lancer asked with a charming smile.

Videl smiled back and nodded, gazing up at the sky. "Yes quite well actually. It has been a while since I have had peace and quiet for once. All the other guards never let me have this type of silence. It's refreshing. I really appreciate you taking me out today Nick."

Nick blushed slightly. "It was nothing Princess Videl."

"Yes it was something!" Videl smiled and handed him one of her two of her flowers. "Take this flower as a gift of my appreciation. My mother grew these and that makes them special enough for the occasion."

Nick took the flower, a slightly darker blush than the first settling on his cheeks. He loved Videl the first time he saw her and was more than happy to take her out today, yet this flower was a big step and he wasn't sure if Videl was showing her friendship or her love. Either way he smiled.

The flower was beautiful. It was a pure white with no flecks of dirt and void of any tints of color. It glowed faintly with a holy white light. Videl's mother had obviously grown the flower with great care and this flower was far more beautiful than any other flower on Helios. It made him wonder where she got the seeds to grow them.

_A beautiful and pure flower for a very beautiful and pure young woman…_

"This is a beautiful flower Princess Videl." Nick said almost lovingly. "May I inquire what it is and where your mother had gotten such seeds for such a rare flower? I don't think any flowers of this kind grow on Helios."

Videl sighed slightly and looked up at the sky. "No they do not grow here on Helios. Years ago when I was a young child my mother told me that she had been given them as a gift from a very beautiful and kind woman. However the woman had died and in her honor mother planted the flowers here on Helios so that no one would ever forget."

Nick gave her a sad look. "Did anyone forget?"

Videl turned and gave him a sad yet bright smile. Nick's heart melted. "Yes. All but me…"

They sat in silence for a moment before Nick stood, placing the beautiful gift in a secure place on his armor and helped Videl up. "We should probably return to the castle Princess, your father may get angry if I keep you out here too long."

Videl nodded and began to walk back to the castle, holding the last flower in her hands. Nick looked after her for a bit before looking at his acquired flower with a smile. Picking up his spear he followed after her dutifully, a smile still on his face. Both missed the ships that suddenly appeared in the sky.

The moment Videl entered the castle she was almost run over by a servant. The servant bowed quickly and apologized profusely before running off again. Nick ran up to her and looked at where the servant ran with a glare, before looking at Videl with a questionable look. Videl looked just as confused as he did.

She stopped another hurrying servant and asked, "Why is everyone rushing about?"

"King Satan has told us to prepare a feast for the arriving saiya-jins milady! Prince Vegeta has just arrived on the Aeria only moments ago!" the servant bowed quickly. "I apologize Princess Videl but I must rush off to finish preparations!"

Almost immediately the servant took off. Both Nick and Videl were astounded at the speed he was going, especially with all the plates he was carrying. Nick was surprised at the whole ordeal of saiya-jins coming to Helios as he had never seen one but Videl was excited. After all this was her uncle. Picking up the ends of her kimono she ran.

"Princess Videl!" Nick called out and ran after her.

Videl ignored him and ran, knowing full well that Nick was following her. Her long black hair whipped about her face and she made it to the throne room just as Vegeta began talking to her father. Vegeta turned and smiled at her while her father looked nervous and angry at her sudden intrusion.

"Uncle Vegeta!" she cried and hugged him.

Vegeta smiled at his niece and hugged her back. It was probably the only affection anyone would see from him, especially in public. Any other person, even his wife, would get a slight frown from such contact. Heaven forbid if his son ever saw him act this way. Somehow, however, he had a soft spot for his niece, just as he had for his sister.

"Videl, how are you today?" he asked gently, his saiya-jin followers saying nothing at the open display of affection. They had seen him do it before, so it was nothing new.

"Never better!" Videl responded happily, brushing a few strands of her long hair from her face.

At that moment Nick entered and everyone in the room turned to look at his arrival. He was gasping for breath and looked like he was ready to fall over from exhaustion. The saiya-jins laughed slightly at his disheveled appearance while he smiled sheepishly. Videl, even for a human, was faster than any human could be.

Vegeta smiled, a rarity in itself, at the events that have just occurred before gave a suspicious look at the eye-twitching Prince standing next to Hercule. "Videl who is that?"

Hercule gave Videl a look and Videl glared back. Nick, however, walked up to Vegeta and bowed. "It is an honor to meet you Prince Vegeta II."

The Prince of Saiya-jins gave him a slightly amused look. "Who might you be?"

Nick bowed once more. "I am Sir Nicholas Jericho, Lancer of Helios."

The saiya-jins looked amused and Vegeta raised an eyebrow at him. "Well then Sir Nicholas, do me the honor of informing me of this Prince's name."

"I would be glad to Prince Vegeta." Nick smiled even though Hercule was glaring at him. He simply ignored his King for the moment and glamorously waved his hand towards the Prince. Like Videl he disliked Sharpner. "May I present to you Prince Sharpner Pencil of Planet Materials."

Videl, deciding now would be the time, spoke up as well. "Father wants to marry me to him so that a treaty would be made between the two planets and his kingdom would be safer. However, I do not want to marry him and father is making me."

Vegeta's eyes narrowed as well as the Saiya-jin Elite with him. Everyone knew that Videl Aeria Satan would not be marrying anyone against her will while Prince Jakady Ares Vegeta II was alive. "Satan explain…"

"I-I…" Hercule stuttered and gave Nick and Videl a look, something Vegeta didn't miss but ignored. "I thought it would better the kingdom by uniting her with Sharpner, a Prince. He is more than worthy."

Vegeta glanced at the dowry Sharpner had brought and snorted. "Worthy in gold or stupidity? I refuse to see the idiot who wishes to marry my niece, now get him out of my face. I do not want to hear, see, or smell this excuse for a prince as long as I am here. No weakling will be marrying my niece."

Hercule glared. "How dare you mess with the affairs of my kingdom? Especially if you want us to make an alliance with you and your people! If my daughter does not marry Sharpner then Helios will never ally itself with Vegeta!"

The Saiya-jin Elite looked ready to draw their swords but Vegeta held his hand up to stop them. He faced Hercule calmly, letting go of Videl. "Alright then Satan, we will see how worthy your Prince is. Sir Nicholas, draw your weapon and fight Prince Sharpner. If he defeats you then he will have my consent. If he loses he may stay here but he will not be allowed to marry Videl as long as I live."

_Your death can be arranged…_ Hercule thought darkly and nodded. "Very well, Sharpner, get ready."

Sharpner put down his crown and pulled out his sword, walking towards the center of the room where Nick awaited, spear ready. They had given them room to fight and were now waiting patiently for the two to begin. Nick bowed in respect while Sharpner just snorted at him and got into a stance. The young Lancer shrugged and did the same.

Sharpner did the first attack, lunging out with his sword and trying to avoid the spear. Nick dodged the sword and twirled his spear, knocking Sharpner off of his feet and onto the ground. The saiya-jins chuckled and Hercule slapped a hand to his face. Sharpner, embarrassed, got up angry.

Nick just smirked at him and tossed away his spear, pulling out his sword. "Let's do this evenly Prince."

The Prince of Materials smirked as well. "You should've kept your spear Lancer. You'll lose quicker this way."

"We shall see." Nick responded and both went at it again.

The two swords clanged as they collided and both jabbed and parried. For Sharpner blocking was a necessity, for a Lancer Nick was skilled with a sword. Nick he relied on his agility to get out of the way when Sharpner did strong swings. He may be skilled but his training as a Lancer did not give him the strength to block that, he'd lose his sword.

Vegeta was impressed with the fight. Of course he was not impressed with Sharpner but with the Lancer, Sir Nicholas Jericho. It was well known that Prince Sharpner was a renowned swordsman but to see a Lancer giving a renowned swordsman a run for his money with a sword was very impressive.

If Nicholas had asked for Videl's hand in marriage he wouldn't complain as much and was sure he wouldn't refuse. The choice would be Videl's however, but Sir Nicholas would have the consent of Prince Vegeta, something rare for saiya-jins and extremely rare for humans.

_However,_ Vegeta thought almost wishing, _If a man like Gohan was to appear one day and ask for Videl's hand in marriage I would kill all who object._

The Prince of Saiya-jins returned his eyes to the fight just to see Sharpner's sword land at his feet. Nick was smiling in triumph, his sword at Sharpner's neck while the Prince glared angrily at him. Without a word Sharper got to his feet, grabbed his sword, glared at everyone, and stormed out of the room.

Hercule was just as furious while Vegeta was clapping with a smile. "Very good Sir Nicholas, I knew I could count on you to fulfill my wishes."

Nick bowed, breathing heavily with a smile, and wiped the sweat off of his forehead. "It was my pleasure Prince Vegeta. The fight was refreshing as well."

"Yes, but I'm sure Prince Sharpner will think twice before trying to marry Videl again. Until he defeats a man like you my Videl will be safe from him." Vegeta said with a slight smirk.

One of the Saiya-jin Elite gave Nick an inquiring look. "Were you not Sir Nicholas Jericho, Dragon Knight of Ramune?"

All eyes where on Nick who smiled and shook his head. "No Sir, I was Dragon Lancer of Ramune. The planet was destroyed by King Cold before I could attempt to try and acquire the title of Dragon Knight. It would be an honor to be one however, but very few have gotten that title."

"Why is that?" Hercule asked, blinking.

Vegeta internally rolled his eyes. Everyone knew what a Dragon Knight was. Few planets had a Dragon Temple however, those who did worshiped them. Nick was wrong on his information though, no one had ever acquired the title of Dragon Knight. It was rumored that there was one who had gotten the title but it was most likely false.

"Well," Nick began as he put away his sword, "In order to attain the title 'Dragon Knight' you must be very strong, skilled, and courageous. However, even an evil man can attain the title Dragon Knight, depending on if the dragons accept you as one. To become a Dragon Knight you must be knighted by the dragons at each Dragon Temple. I almost became one but the dragons of the Dragon Temples would not accept me. They said I was not worthy enough. It is rumored that there is a Dragon Knight now but I don't know who it is."

"Don't we have a Dragon Temple here on Helios?" Videl asked, making everyone remember that she was still there.

Hercule nodded slowly, rubbing his chin. "Yes that is true, we do have one…"

Vegeta waved everything away. "Forget the Dragon Temples right now. We must go back to the topic at hand."

"That is my queue to leave." Videl sighed and hugged her uncle. "Thank you Uncle Vegeta."

Vegeta kissed Videl's forehead and smiled at her. "Remind me to leave Rumic with you before I leave so such things will happen no longer. I don't want you marrying weaklings like him, especially without my approval."

The princess smiled at her uncle warmly. "Of course Uncle, but I would never marry anyone that weak anyway."

The saiya-jins laughed and Hercule began to develop a twitch on his left eye. _If only King Vegeta I had come instead, Prince Vegeta II would not be able to do anything for the King would have given his blessing..._ He quickly stopped it and smiled nervously at Vegeta.

"You were saying Prince Vegeta?"

"Well as you know I have come to propose a treaty between our planets." Vegeta began, watching Videl leave the room to let them talk politics, Nick following close behind her. The Prince of Saiya-jins' eye twitched. He hated politics with a passion. "Frieza and Cooler have begun attacking planets once more and he will soon come for yours. It will only be a matter of time. However, if they know you have a treaty with us they will back off for now and you will be safe for the time being, plenty of time to contact your allies and prepare your army."

Hercule scoffed. "Helios has been protected by Videl's visions. She will protect us long enough to escape."

"You fool!" Vegeta spat, "Videl can only sense so much and that is _why_ both Frieza and Cooler will attack Helios, because of her powers! Do you think that they will not attack just because they know she can foresee his coming?"

"Then she will only have visions of them! If they attack we will know and you will be ready!" Hercule argued.

Vegeta scowled. "They will not attack all at once you ignorant fool, they will send people out to capture her! Kami knows what kind of monstrosities they will send! There are creatures not even saiya-jins can fully sense or possibly rogue saiya-jins who are trained to match energies! We will not be able to tell who is who amongst our men! Especially if one is killed and the rogue saiya-jin takes his place! Then you can't forget the mercenaries!"

"Well then you and your men must leave, you're endangering my people and my people come before all else, even the safety of my daughter!" Hercule yelled, a vein throbbing on his forehead.

Vegeta was just as angry, a vein on his own forehead. "Nothing comes before Videl do you understand that?!"

"Videl is nothing but an embodiment of your sister, my wife, and even in death she is still my wife as Videl is still my daughter! No matter what times you had with them you no longer have them anymore! They are _my_ family, not your disgrace of one!" the King of Helios yelled and the saiya-jins looked ready to kill.

"It is _because_ she is my niece and a daughter of my sister that I care for her above all else! _You_ on the other hand barely cared for your own wife!" Vegeta spat. "I still don't understand why Vidalia fell in love with a pompous bastard like you! As for my men and I we are staying, whether you like it or not! I would rather stay and watch your so called _peaceful_ kingdom fall before you with my very eyes than go home and watch it fall from far away!"

With that Vegeta turned sharply on his heel, his cape twirling like a whirlwind behind him, and furiously left the throne room. The Saiya-jin Elite glared darkly at Hercule and followed after their Prince. Once they were gone Hercules's wobbly knees buckled and he fell on them with a scared look. No one talked to Prince Vegeta II like that and lived.

Hercule groaned. _I'm a dead man…_

Dragging himself to his throne he sat there feeling small and thought frantically. If he had Videl marry Sharpner in secret then their planets would be able to unite. With their alliance they could stand a chance against Frieza and Cooler, as well as gain more planets for themselves.

Smiling greedily he jumped off of his throne to look for Sharpner. He found the golden-haired Prince of Materials in the library fuming. Sharpner turned around to face him but his face showed that he was not pleased about being defeated by a mere Lancer and not being able to marry Videl.

"King Hercule." Sharpner greeted him, sitting down in a chair. "What service do you wish from me?"

Hercule smiled at him, looking happier than he did in ages. "Cheer up boy I've got a plan."

Sharpner raised his eyebrow. "Oh? What kind of plan?"

Hercule smiled wider if possible. "Well dear boy you will marry Videl in secret. All you have to do is be ready at the Dragon Temple with the priest. I'll take care of Videl coming."

"What about Prince Vegeta?" the golden-haired Prince said worriedly, "If he finds out he'll be furious!"

Hercule slapped Sharpner on the back of his head. "Didn't I say not to worry about it? Ignorant fool! Just do as I say!"

Sharpner rubbed the back of his head. "I'll do as you say but that hit was uncalled for!"

The King of Helios pushed the Prince out of the library. "Just go to the Dragon Temple and prepare the priest, I will take care of the rest. Videl will be married to you tomorrow on her 25th birthday. I'll make sure of that!"

Sharpner nodded, still rubbing the back of his head, and hurried off to prepare the priest for tomorrow. Thought he was glad for the chance to marry Videl he still thought that the injury he sustained was uncalled for. Hercule made his way down the hall with a smile, his day getter brighter each minute.

_If Vegeta won't give me his consent to marry Sharpner to Videl, then I'll just marry her without it!_

XX

The Knight walked into the room as silently as the Grim Reaper. His aura did not scream death but whispered it. The warriors that stood on each side of the room stepped back slightly when he glanced at them, his ghostly blue eyes unnerving their souls.

The warriors of both Frieza both feared and respected him, but they also disliked him. Mercenaries were one thing, but a mercenary like him was another. They could say anything bad about him anytime they wanted and anywhere they pleased. Anywhere that is but in front of his face.

The door in front of him and his Elite guide opened and under his dark hood his eyes raised slightly to see the ones that entered. Frieza entered the room first, and then was followed by two more Elite guards. The younger Prince of Frigidus was smiling darkly and strutted towards him.

Under his dark hood his mouth contorted into a silent snarl. He hated people like that, especially those with high titles. Frieza was just like the rest of the nobles he had seen, stuck up and all out disgraceful. He said nothing however and refused to bow when the Elite told him to.

Frieza waved the Elite away, smiling widely as he approached, his eyes gleaming. "So you are the mercenary they call 'The Knight'. I have heard great things about you Knight."

His mouth turned into a thin line. "What kind of things? Murder? Theft? If these are great things in your eyes than I have done them. However, in my eyes they are not."

Frieza's eye twitched and the Knight smirked slightly. "I have searched you out to do a job for me. Do you have any idea how hard it is to find you?"

"If you ask the right person nothing is ever hard to find." the Knight said silently yet loud enough to hear, his mouth returning to its usual thin line.

Frieza's eye twitched again and his warriors, though intimidated by this man, drew their swords but the alien's hand stopped them. "You are quite the audacity Knight. Many would not dare to say such things to me."

The mercenary bowed his head slightly. "If you suppose I do. Many, however, would disagree."

"Oh?" Frieza inquired, "Why is that?"

The Knight raised his eyes to him, the gaze sending shivers down Frieza's spine. "Many would say that I only say that which needs to be said. If you are stupid I will not hesitate to tell you so. It does not matter to me if you lead an army of thousands or a bunch of oxen. The two, I sometimes seem to find, very similar."

The warriors pulled out their swords again but Frieza stopped them once more. The mercenary didn't even flinch at the glares sent towards him or the weapons that were raised against him. He simply stood in the center of the room, his eyes gazing into every one, gauging their bravery which was equivalent to that of a chicken.

Frieza gave him a slight smile, the corner of his mouth twitching slightly. "You're quite the comedian Knight."

He raised his head slightly this time. "If you suppose I am. Many, however, would think not."

"I could see why." Frieza said coldly, searching for a reaction, but found none. He cursed silently to himself and his eye twitched slightly at the non-responsive mercenary.

"I tire of this senseless chatter and these bothersome questions. If you don't mind I prefer you get to the point." the mercenary said coldly.

The warriors growled at his disrespect and one, who was furious and tired of his attitude, pulled out his sword and pointed it at him with a snarl. "Show Lord Frieza some respect you asshole!"

The Knight looked at the soldier with a calm look, his eyes glowing slightly. "I give respect where it is due and unfortunately your Prince is not worthy of it. Now, put your weapon away before I relieve you of your life."

The warrior quivered in rage. "Why you…how dare you speak to Lord Frieza like that!"

The warrior made to charge at the mercenary but had only taken three steps when he froze. The mercenary had his elbow blades drawn less than a foot from his back, his own body leaned forward slightly from stopping in his attack. The alien warrior turned his head slightly to face him and choked.

The warrior fell to the ground and his head rolled down the stairs, blood oozing from his headless neck. The Knight twirled his elbow blades to clean them, causing blood to fling on everyone but him. In one fluid motion he moved aside his cloak, placed the elbow blades in their sheaths against his back, and covered his body with his cloak.

Frieza wiped the blood off of his face, his patience running thin. Before he could speak the Knight turned and made his way towards the exit. He stared in shock and growled, his fist shaking at the mercenary's audacity. Suddenly the mercenary stopped and glanced back, his ghostly blue eyes causing Frieza to shiver.

"You want to me to kidnap Princess Satan of Helios and bring her to you unharmed correct?"

Frieza blinked, caught off guard by his response. "Y-Yes but how did you…?"

The Knight continued towards the exit, a slight smirk gracing his features. As he went out the doors he calmly threw over his shoulder, "It's what everyone wants…you're just paying the highest price."

XX

Videl sat upright in her bed in shock. Fields of sweat dripped and slid down and about her forehead, her breaths ragged and gasping. Her hand was at her fiercely beating heart trying to clutch it, her beautiful kimono scrunching up in that area. After calming down she looked at it and sighed. When her maid saw this tomorrow she was going to faint.

Deciding there was nothing she could do, she got up out of bed. Closing her kimono tightly she leaned against the balcony, gazing up at the cloudless night sky. The silent moon calmed her nerves slightly as she tried hard to stop thinking about her dream or "vision" as her father liked to call it.

She had gone to bed early to get ready for the feast tomorrow in honor of her 25th birthday and did not expect to get a vision at all. She always woke up in a sweat after having a vision but this vision was particularly different, very different from all the others she usually had.

Most of her visions were in black and white. You could hear few sounds but only those that counted, like when important figures spoke. It was short, slightly choppy, and comprehendible. Most, if not all of the visions she had ever had, where short, no matter how important they were.

This vision was different. It was in color and you could hear even the sounds that weren't important. It was the longest vision she had ever had, and by far the bloodiest. Both in her dream and outside of it she wanted to retch. She felt like she was in someone's nightmare.

In the quick flashes of her extensive vision she had seen a massacre of a planet. Men, women, and children were hunted down and killed. None were spared. The only thing of any significance was the little boy she saw and the beautiful woman who was trying to save him.

Screams were rampant and yells came from everyone. She couldn't tell who were the ones doing the killing, but she could clearly see the ones being killed. It was times like these she wished she never had any visions at all. She was scared and wanted to cry. She didn't wake up until she saw one advancing towards her.

Moaning softly and rubbing her forehead, she looked up at the full moon. A howl of a wolf came from the distance and her soul calmed slightly, feeling compelled to howl at the moon as well to give the wolf company. She sighed gently and leaned against her propped arm, her hand supporting her head.

"Sometimes mother…" she whispered silently, looking sadly up at the moon, "I wish I didn't have these dreams…"

"Your mother didn't wish for you to have them either."

Videl turned at the sound of the voice to see her Uncle walking towards her. She moved over slightly to make room for him, allowing him to lean against the balcony with her. He looked up at the night sky and noticed the evenstar far away, causing a slight smile to grace his face.

The Princess of Helios raised her eyebrow. "What are you smiling about now?

Vegeta nodded towards it. "Just the evenstar, it brings me many memories."

"Memories of my mother?" Videl said sadly, gazing up at it as well.

"Yes," Vegeta confessed with a sad look on his face, a rarity for the Prince. "Memories of your mother and...other things…I have had many good memories come from the evenstar."

Videl stayed silent for a moment then turned to her Uncle. "Aren't you supposed to be asleep Uncle?"

"Aren't you?" Vegeta retorted.

She sighed, tracing the lines of her marble balcony with her finger. "I had another vision…"

Vegeta turned to her, a slightly concerned look on his face. He was once again trying to not show too much emotion, though he was slowly failing. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Videl rubbed her forehead again, getting a headache and feeling sick from just thinking about it. "It was a massacre."

"A massacre?" Vegeta questioned, "What kind of massacre?"

"I don't know…" Videl replied with a sigh, still rubbing her forehead, "It was just brief flashes…"

"Hm." he responded, fully interested in her vision at the moment. "Do you want to elaborate?"

"Well," she began slowly, retelling it flash by flash, "I know it was on a planet but I couldn't tell which one. It was just mostly red and black, so it was most likely dark. Warriors were massacring the planet, killing off everyone who lived on it. The vision didn't explain why but it didn't seem like a conquest. Just…it was just a massacre. As if they didn't want the people there living at all…"

Vegeta's expression became serious. He had heard of a massacre years ago and that no one knew who caused it. He suspected his father but he wasn't sure. "Was there anything else?"

Videl nodded. "There were only two people I actually saw clearly, a beautiful woman and a young boy. They were trying to get away. She kept yelling something but I couldn't make it out. She died protecting the young boy…"

His heart panged and he discreetly clutched it, his eyes closed. "I see…"

The young Princess sighed. "It was like I was in someone's nightmare…"

Vegeta smiled sadly at Videl and gave her a slight pat on the shoulder. "Don't worry too much about it Videl, just try to get some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow."

She smiled at him. "Alright Uncle, I'll see you in the morning."

Vegeta made his way to the door, glancing back to see Videl climbing into her own. Sighing he closed it and went to his room, quietly closing the door behind him. Slightly frustrated he took off his shirt and dumped it on his bed, taking a tired seat in a chair.

Staring at the bar he moved towards it, opening the cabinets and pulling out a bottle of Helios whiskey and a small shot glass. He poured a bit into it before staring at it, watching as it settled. The moonlight made it glisten slightly as he debated on whether he should drink it or not.

_I promised Bulma I wouldn't drink anymore…_ He thought idly, and then downed the glass anyway. _This is a special occasion._

He poured himself another glass and headed towards the balcony with glass and bottle, leaning against it. The cool night air made him feel welcome as the castle was a bit stuffy. He swirled the contents slightly and downed the shot, gazing up at the fading moon.

_Aeria…_

**The first chapter of The Dragon's Knight is officially reinstated. I hope that the readers who have read this before can ejoy this story once more and I apologize for your grief. As for the new readers I can only hope you enjoy this just as you have enjoyed my other fics. Please review and tell me what you think. Good or bad, I would greatly appreciate it.**

**Credit for the name of Nick, the Lancer in the story, is given to Demon Kaizoku, better known to me as K-chan. Thanks for the help with the name!**


	2. Chapter 2 Abduction

**The Dragon's Knight**

**Chapter 2: Abduction**

_A man falls in love through his eyes, a woman through her ears._

_--Woodrow Wyatt_

Wind made its way across the grassy plain to the castle of the King of Helios. It barreled into the fluttering flags of Helios, bearing the dragon Helios from whence the planet was named, causing them to whip about wildly. The sky was clear, not a cloud brave enough to be in it's blue depths. Thus was the day of Videl's 25th birthday.

Servants rushed to and fro in the halls, in and out of the castle. Some had woken up early, some late, but all were up and quickly preparing for the festival. Most of the food had been cooked the day before, but because of the sudden and unwarned appearance of Vegeta and his Elite they had to cook more and make more room.

Videl was upstairs getting ready for her birthday. She had just finished getting scolded for an hour by the elderly maid for scrunching up an area of her sleeping kimono. When the maid had gone she changed into a more formal kimono. It was a beautiful violet color that matched her eyes, white cherry blossoms creating a beautiful pattern.

She slipped on her zori sandals and idly wondered why they wore such things. Planet Vegeta had a few kimonos here and there, but not many saiya-jins wore them and few vendors sold them. On Helios it was very popular wear and every woman had at least one beautiful kimono, even the slaves.

_But where have they come from?_ She wondered as she walked down the hall gracefully. She knew Planet Vegeta did not make them and she was sure the neighboring planets of Helios didn't make them. Videl knew that on the planets that her father conquered women wore dresses instead of kimonos.

Shaking her head from these thoughts and pushing aside her curiosity she continued towards the stairs. It was her birthday after all she did not need to think of such things. Her eyes lit up in surprise as Nick awaited her at the stairs with a smile. He did not wear heavy armor as he did yesterday but a lighter version, looking handsome as ever.

Videl smiled at him when he reached for her hand and allowed him to take it, although she hoped she was not giving him the wrong idea. Nick on the other hand was overjoyed but he tried not to show it. Holding Videl's hand gently he led her down the stairs, the flower she had given him hanging around his neck.

When she had reached the bottom of the stairs she saw Vegeta giving them a curious look then motioning for Videl to come over. Waving to him she smiled at Nick gently and kissed his cheek as she believed a friend should in kindness, unaware that her dear friend took it both the right and wrong way.

"Thank you Nick, although you only took me down the stairs."

Nick smiled widely, a hand to his heart. "It was my pleasure Princess."

He watched Videl run towards her uncle and as he walked away, rubbed his cheek almost dreamily. He had seen Videl coming towards him to kiss his cheek and no matter how much he wanted to turn his head as if by accident he held his ground in fear of losing Prince Vegeta's favor with him.

_She was so close..._ He thought dreamily and looked back at her to take in her beauty. Her long hair was beautifully placed up in an intricate design, two pins holding it together. Her curves showed and her face was bright. He felt as if he was watching a celestial maiden, an angel that none could compare.

He suddenly bumped into someone and turned to apologize only to meet the envious, narrowed emerald eyes of Prince Sharpner Pencil. His eyes narrowed in return and the apology was gulped back down. There were no apologies or remorse when it came to your rival.

"Lancer." Sharpner said coldly.

"Prince." Nick responded, just as cold.

The coldness ended quickly as King Hercule approached them, eyeing both. "Is there something the matter?"

Nick shook his head, forcing a smile to come to his face. Although it was forced it looked quite genuine. He bowed to his King, his eyes hiding all animosity. "Of course not King Hercule, I was just bidding Sharpner good day."

Sharpner, though unhappy with the idea of being kind, choked down his bitterness to give his own genuine smile. Their animosity would not be smiled upon on the day of Videl's birth, not even if he was helping Hercule. "As he said there is nothing wrong. I was just bidding him one as well your majesty. "

Hercule gave the two of them strange looks but said nothing about it. He continued on his way, giving Sharpner a sharp glance, and almost lazily took a glass of wine atop a platter a tired servant was carrying. Nick gave Sharpner a distrusting look while the arrogant prince gave him a warning one.

The two eyed each other as they grabbed a wine glass from atop the same platter that Hercule had taken his from. The weary servant eyed them both, feeling small against their angry auras, before scampering off to relinquish the thirsty crowd. The two rivals never took their eyes off of each other until the invited attendees blocked their vision.

Vegeta almost snorted in amusement at the two, although his Saiya-jin Elite were already chuckling. He had seen the animosity between the two rivals and, as all saiya-jins on his planet perceived, it was going to be quite a fight to see who would have a chance at receiving the privilege to have Videl's hand in marriage.

On Planet Vegeta, or Vegeta-sai in the universal tongue, it was not rare that saiya-jins would clash against each other for the hand of a suitable mate. More often then not a female saiya-jin had more than three suitors and an unlucky saiya-jin would find himself with more than two rivals.

The saiya-jins would try all they could to intimidate the other. Some would use foul play, most likely all when times became desperate, while most tried solely to win their desired female's affections. Eventually, however, it all decided on the female to choose her mate, leaving the losers angry and disappointed.

Vegeta chuckled at that thought. He had seen many an angry and disappointed saiya-jin on Planet Vegeta, but all of them eventually continued on to try and woo another female's heart while fighting against another set of rivals, some they may have already gone against.

_Yet for these two, _Vegeta thought idly as he sipped his wine with a smirk, watching Videl's lithe form come smiling towards him, _Losing is not an option._

"Uncle Vegeta!" Videl said happily, hugging her uncle as he hugged her gently back. The proud Prince of Vegeta-sai smirked at her, admiring her kimono as he twirled his niece around and around.

"To think that you used to be the smallest crumb on a silver platter!" he exclaimed, making his Elite laugh, "And now you have finally become a piece of cake on a platter of gold!"

The Saiya-jin Elite were in an uproar about Vegeta's interesting description of his niece as food, then continued to laugh harder when they tried to imagine the beautiful woman in front of them first as the smallest crumb on a silver platter and then as a piece of cake on a platter of gold. Videl blushed as the poor Elite were in tears.

The young woman crossed her arms and turned her head away from her uncle, her beautiful face as red as the ripest tomato. "Must all you saiya-jins describe everything as food?"

"Why my dear," Vegeta said in a dramatic voice of astonishment, hand placed at his heart and leaning back as if she had said the most shocking thing in the world, "There is no better comparison made by a saiya-jin than with food!"

It amazed the Saiya-jin Elite to see such a venomous scowl grace the beautiful young woman's face. "I am glad not to be a saiya-jin if I must compare everything with food!"

The Saiya-jin Prince laughed her reply. "Well as much as I despise that true fact you, Videl, are as saiya-jin as me, so if you cannot claim the race by blood at least spare me the heart ache and claim it by title."

Videl sighed almost dramatically, causing the Saiya-jin Elite to snicker. "Very well uncle, if it will ease your aching heart. I shall claim myself as Videl Aeria Satan, rightful niece of Prince Jakady Ares Vegeta II, entitled by him forevermore as a true saiya-jin...even if only in title."

The Saiya-jin Elite finally calmed down enough to smile, Vegeta smiling at ease with them and hugging his only keeper of his sanity. When he pulled back he had to choke down a sob as he saw his younger sister standing before him in the form of his only niece, Vidalia's only child.

Videl, although she was the only one, heard the faint sob from her uncle and gave him a confused yet worried look, her violet eyes searching his dark ones. "Uncle?"

Vegeta shook his head quickly, far too quickly for his liking as he knew by now that his niece would suspect he was hiding something from her, and smiled. "It is nothing Videl. I just seem to find a piece of my sister in you every time."

The beautiful violet eyes of the Princess of Helios were immediately downcast. "I wish...I wish she was still here..."

"There is no need to wish Videl for she is still here." Vegeta said, his voice cracking as well as his smile, "If you want to make sure she is all you have to do is look into a mirror and wave, and your mother will wave back at you."

A silent, fleeting tear streaked down her cheek, followed quickly by another, before she had flung her arms around the almost surprised prince and cried softly into his armor. He didn't have to give his Elite any sort of look as they had already moved away to eat, knowing it was not the time for them to stay amongst personal matters.

Vegeta, a bit flushed at this new display of affection that he had yet to comfort anyone of, unsurely patted her back until the tears had stopped flowing. Once she got off of him she wiped her eyes, interestingly not red from so much crying, and gave her uncle a grateful smile. The prince cracked a small smile in return.

The still flushed prince coughed, gaining a slightly raised eyebrow from his niece. "So I see that your Lancer bodyguard seems to fancy you..."

Videl gasped, "Uncle!"

Vegeta laughed, glad to finally break the ice, and remarked slyly, "So you fancy him as well?"

The princess blushed slightly. "Uncle I do not fancy Nick! He was my friend growing up and I harbor no feelings except that of friendship! Although I think he is beginning to think otherwise..."

The happier Prince of Vegeta-sai laughed heartily as he led the blushing princess through the crowded ballroom. "All men will begin to think otherwise when they see my beautiful niece! Why I believe even the saiya-jins will be lusting after you!"

Videl laughed lightly. "I hope not! Imagine! More suitors than you could shake a stick at!"

"Yet just enough for me to threaten with my sword." Vegeta smirked proudly and Videl gave him a light hit on the arm as well as an amused smile.

"Princess Videl!" Nick said proudly as he stood in front of the two of them. Noticing Vegeta he bowed humbly. "Prince Vegeta it is yet another honor and pleasure."

"The pleasure is all mine, I assure you." Vegeta said nobly, "You are a magnificent Dragon Lancer and, if given the chance, I am sure you would have come close to achieve the title Dragon Knight. If one is to be honored let the honored one be myself."

Nick smiled, blushing slightly at the enormous compliment he received. If he was to receive it from Hercule it wouldn't be such a big deal, but to receive one from the infamous cold-hearted Warrior Prince of Planet Vegeta was an honor that none could ever compare.

"I thank you for your compliment Prince Vegeta!" the excited Lancer said happily, trying to keep from making himself a fool in front of Vegeta.

Vegeta smiled at the two of them, though only slightly as he had a reputation to keep amongst other people and only succumbed to his feelings when alone with his niece, and glanced at Videl who gave him a slight glare. He chuckled lightly and nodded at the two.

"Well I would like to stay longer but I have excused myself long enough from my warriors who await me and the food that calls me. Videl, Nicholas." Vegeta nodded at them, winking almost conspiratorially at Videl who almost gaped at his audacity, and laughed his way towards the luxurious tables filled with food.

Nick blinked at the two of them, not knowing if he wanted to try and decipher what the wink meant, but seeing the prince meant no harm in doing such a miniscule act he decided it was for his favor. When Videl turned to meet his eyes he melted at the sight of her beautiful violet jewels and held out his hand.

"Princess Videl," he said slowly and straight into her eyes, hoping to the great dragon Helios that his knees were not wobbling as his top half stood still, "Would you care to dance?"

Videl knew that as much as she wanted to make Nick understand they would never be more than just friends she could not turn down such an offer. After all it was her first dance on her birthday, and it was far better than being asked by the arrogant Sharpner himself and not being able to turn down the offer.

Smiling, the Princess of Helios took the Lancer's hand gently and curtsied elegantly. "I would love to."

A few guests jumped up as wine splattered. Sharpner's eyes were a venomous shade of green and the remnants of his wine glass was in his hand, the rest of the broken cup strewn about as far as the wine that went with it. He could barely contain his evident hatred.

The pampered prince had been greeting guests left and right as he searched for a sight of his lovely, yet untouchable, Videl. He had seen the beautiful maiden entering the ballroom with her powerful uncle and kept at bay his urge to ask her for a dance, considering that Vegeta did not like him.

He seethed with anger when Nicholas was able to walk up to Vegeta and talk with him so easily, but he subdued his anger merely with the thought that the only reason the proud Saiya-jin Prince was being kind to the Lancer was because he had protected his niece.

However, when Nick asked his future queen if she would care to dance he lost it. His usually calm yet slightly frustrated facade was gone when he saw _his_ princess oblige. He wanted to ask her for the first dance but had once again lost to the Lancer. It was in his rage that he had squeezed the poor glass into pieces.

_How dare he? I'll kill that man be he Dragon Lancer or servant!_

He tossed the remaining pieces to the floor, his rage rising to such an extreme level that his emerald eyes saw nothing but the shade of red at the dancing pair. He stepped forward, ready to wring the Lancer's neck in front of even his precious Videl, but someone snatched his arm.

Sharpner turned his head so quickly to see the intruder he heard his neck joints crack. Hercule stood there, gripping his muscular arm with one of his own, holding the prince's arm with a powerful grip. The king's eyes were hard and he shook his head no, roughly pulling Sharpner away from the dance floor.

The golden-haired prince looked desperately for a sign of his love and saw her, smiling kindly, and his heart melted faster than a sword dropped into a volcano. At the sight of her his blood-filled eyes saw clear again and his lust to kill the Lancer, though still simmering underneath, was far from his mind.

He was roughly turned around by the furious king who he could mentally visualize fumes of smoke exiting from his ears and snorted from his heaving nostrils. Sharpner cringed and cowered underneath the King of Helios' glare. Vegeta's rage was one thing since he cared nothing for him, but Hercule could do far worse than the saiya-jin prince.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he hissed vehemently, eyes glancing frantically from side to side.

Sharpner narrowed his eyes and turned his head, giving an accusing glare at the dancing couple. "Your Lancer has stolen _my_ attempt to receive Videl's first dance!"

Hercule's fist shook but he had enough willpower to keep it from raising up and landing it's furious end on the side of the prince's face. "You're getting married to her soon you idiot!"

All anger dissipated from Sharpner's mind at the obvious answer that lay before him, although he was far too clouded by anger to see it. "Oh...I...I forgot..."

The angry king slapped Sharpner across the head, earning a few strange stares, but quickly went back to their business after receiving a glare from the heaving royal. Hercule cut his eyes back at Sharpner who flinched under his gaze. "You're such an imbecile! What am I going to do with you? If you continue to anger so easily you're going to bring your entire kingdom to ruin! Now behave until tonight! Do you remember the signal?"

Sharpner refused to meet the eyes of Hercule, too ashamed. "Y-Yes milord, I remember the signal and I deeply apologize for my actions..."

Hercule sighed deeply and shook his head at the golden-haired prince as he walked away into the crowd once more to mingle, muttering silently to himself, "What am I going to do with you?"

XX

Recoiling fingers slid across the covered figure. His feet were silent against the cooling ground but had they been able to make any noise they would have echoed loudly throughout the empty streets. The figure looked amused at how empty the town was and how full the castle looked.

A sharp whistled shriek came from the sky and the figure extended his arm so that a beautiful falcon-like creature could land upon it. The falcon gave a lower shriek and tilted its head happily as her owner gently stroked her magnificently feathered throat.

"So Zyanya what have you to tell me?" he said softly to his faithful companion, "Have the lights of the castle brought me news or have you nothing to tell me but of the lights from the stars?"

Zyanya gave a low screech, followed by ones that sounded like low whistles as the man softly continued to stroke her feathered throat. The man nodded understandably, a smirk on his face, and allowed the beautiful creature to make its way to his empty waiting shoulder.

He walked through the ghost-like town without so much as a whisper, the gentle wind rubbing against his floating cloak ends like an affectionate cat. His only companion was the falcon-creature, Zyanya, who kept her dangerous yet gentle claws clutched on his shoulder for steadiness, her curious golden eyes moving from on object to another.

It was a large town, too large to be quiet, but it didn't unease the cloaked man, he was used to giving such uneasiness so receiving it was nothing to be bothered by. Zyanya was only calm by the fact that since her master was not afraid of the silent town she had no reason to be afraid.

The two had crossed the Plains of Helios and had finally come to the Temple of Helios. It intrigued the stranger to no end at the amount of names that had been concocted by the uncreative mind of King Hercule Satan, all the names of monuments for example being dutifully named with their dragon Helios' name at the end.

Many planets had named their dragons for certain places, but the stranger had not once ever seen so many things named after a celestial dragon. It was absurd, no matter how revered their great dragon was on this planet, and the stranger was positive the dragon was not happy about it but was not one to complain.

The Temple of Helios, however, was a magnificent structure. It was at least fifty feet high, a meek height compared to the legendary Temple of Ryuujin who, as should be for a King of Dragons, held the towering height of nearly one hundred feet into the air.

However, since the mass destruction of the Planet Sanctus, the Temple of Ryuujin was not as magnificent as it once was. The other few dragon temples were finally gaining more respect and admiration than that of the Dragon King, no matter how revered, ancient, and powerful he was.

The Temple of Helios though, like all ancient temples of the dragons, held their own beauty, even if they were compared by those who took care of them. Childish yes, but usually done by even the most modest of kingdoms and the holiest of priests.

The temple was beautifully made with green stones, or as one would naturally call it, emeralds. The sun glistened on the emerald pillars so painstakingly carved by the ancestors of the Helians today who worshiped the dragons truthfully and faithfully.

The flowers Videl's mother had loved so much surrounded the ancient temple like soldiers defending their kingdom, all dressed in soft, beautiful uniforms of white. If it was morning hundreds of multicolored butterflies would flutter excitedly from flower to flower, eager to taste the honey within.

The Temple of Helios was a magnificent spectacle to behold, even if all the other dragon temples were just as beautifully and painstakingly made. The Temple of Helios, the stranger surmised, was made to show what Helios was, just as all the other temples were made to be, and because of that individuality their beauty should not be compared.

He shook his head however as no priest would listen to what he thought about the temples, no matter how much more knowledge he knew about the ancient dragons than even the eldest of priests, and they kept too high an ego to even wonder otherwise.

Yet, with the surroundings and materials that had been used to create the Temple of Helios, it was truly that of a nature dragon and no one could say anything otherwise. It was obvious because of it's surroundings and the decorations it held within, but even the stupidest of priests would not dare to name Helios as any other than nature.

The cloaked man entered the beautiful temple, careful to only step on the jade stones to avoid crushing such beautiful flowers. Priests were not at the temple, most likely celebrating the Princess' birthday. Only the Head Priest was here from what he could see, going from one door to his study muttering incoherently.

He walked past the few pews and knelt past the altar and directly in front of the statue formed in the likeness of Helios, the Emerald Dragon God of Nature. Of course Helios was hundreds of times that size and could crush his own temple with his claw alone, but the ancestors of the Helians were wise not to attempt such a creation.

The statue, as the temple, was made of emerald. He was a large intimidating statue with teeth and claws made out of the sharpest diamonds, and eyes made out of the smoothest pearl. Within the pearl eyes held an orb of gold, his true eye color as the priests claimed.

Jutting from the great dragon's emerald head and beside his ears were his horns. The ferocious yet gentle wooden horns he bore proudly were made out of the beautiful topaz jewels. The ancestors that had created the temples of dragons were not idle in their jewel creations, and they obviously loved the dragons with all their hearts.

"Great Helios, lord and sovereign of all things in nature," the man began, aware that the priest had exited his study and was now listening intently, "I have served you as I have served all the dragons and hope that you can help this young man's plight as willingly as you bow to the great Dragon King Ryuujin."

The Priest nearly had a heart attack and could only gaze in awe at the miracle before him. The golden eyes of the statue glowed and the emerald statue's neck craned to look at the worthy one. He stared at the statue in shock, for even in the days of his ancestors the dragon Helios never once talked to them so magnificently.

_**I know who you are. You are the son of the Princess and the grandson of the Almighty One. Raise your head to this ancient dragon for it is I who should bow to you. Your plan is known and I shall see to it that your plight is victorious and your bad luck turned into fortune.**_

The great dragon bowed slightly to the cloaked man before the statue had gone back into the place it once was, as if it never had moved in the first place. Although Helios had told him not to bow to him he did anyway in respect to the elder dragon and as a mark of gratefulness.

"You!" the Head Priest yelled, pointing an accusing bony finger at the cloaked man, nearly tripping over his own robes as he ran to the waiting figure, "Who are you? Not even my ancestors could make the Great Lord Helios respond so quickly and magnificently!"

The stranger smirked, bowing slightly with his hands together as if in prayer, and said as meekly as he could. "I am naught but a humble servant of the Celestial Dragons."

Zyanya shrieked, her beautiful wings spread as if daring the Head Priest to argue his statement, and flew off her master's shoulder to land on the topaz horns of Helios. Her golden eyes looked down at the Head Priest, her feathered body tall and her proud head high.

The Head Priest gazed in awe at the beautiful falcon-like creature, his aged eyes turning back to the mysterious figure before him. He stumbled back slightly, a hand of his heart while his book was clutched tightly in his hands, his wrinkled knuckles turning white from the effort.

"Are you a Celestial Dragon?!" he stuttered, his eyes wide in shock and horror at the man before him.

The stranger's mouth twitched at the corner before he succumbed to his smirk and, to keep the elder Priest wondering about his origins, said nothing. A frustrated cry came from the end of the temple for a priest and the Head Priest, as was his duty and obligation, went to investigate the person's need.

The aged man walked a few steps away from the altar, the mysterious man behind him, and the man who had called him walked quickly toward him. The Head Priest was surprised to see it as none other than Prince Sharpner and the stranger lowered his head slightly to cover his face in darkness, ghostly orbs watching in silence.

Sharpner stopped quickly in front of the aged Head Priest, attempting in vain to catch his breath. The Head Priest waited silently, obviously not intending to rush a man of his stature. His emerald eyes gazed at not the Head Priest but the hooded man behind him, suspicious forming along the crease of his brow.

The Head Priest had finally seen that Sharpner had caught his breath and smiled gently. The stranger idly noticed that the wrinkles on his face become more so, if that was possible for such a wrinkled old man. Keeping his comments to himself, he silently watched the informing exchange.

"Prince Pencil," the Priest began, causing the stranger to give a short laugh in his throat in amusement which in turn made the arrogant prince narrow his eyes, "What brings thee to the Temple of Helios?"

Sharpner moved closer to the two of them, his emerald eyes aflame, and scowled darkly at the stranger. "Are you mocking me beggar?"

The man stopped his smirk of amusement, dropping it to a dangerous glare as the prince smirked in his triumph of making him stop. "Do not flatter yourself prince, the effort is hardly worth the trouble for such a weak creature as yourself and with such an unflattering title."

Sharpner, angry at his words though slightly confused by them, glared anyway as the Head Priest looked at both of them in fear. "What did you say?"

The stranger sighed, as if committing the act for Sharpner's lack of understanding, which angered the golden-haired prince even further. "Your lack of insight has led you to believe you are great. However, your title does nothing but oppresses the weak and enrages the strong. Your inflated ego will, as all arrogant princes, be your downfall."

The Prince of Materials stared at him in shock, all voice and anger had been dispersed as easily as blowing out an over-lit candle. Sharpner had been struck as speechless as the Head Priest who stared at the stranger that looked incredibly calm despite the death sentence he may have given himself _if_ he was a commoner.

"How..." the prince was finally able to say after a long silence, finally finding his voice, "How dare you..."

At the flicker of anger that appeared in the arrogant prince's eyes the Head Priest jumped in. He knew as all did that Sharpner had every right to tear the disrespectful stranger from limb to limb if he wished, but he, as any priest, did not want any bloodshed in such a place of holiness.

"Please my Prince!" the Head Priest pleaded, standing in between the two men, "I beg of you to ask of what you sought for and excuse this man of his arrogance! He is new to the world of priesthood and his country is one that is not ruled by fine specimens such as yourself! I must also ask that you not commit such acts of violence in such a holy place!"

Sharpner calmed down, though only enough to pretend it did not bother him in the least. However, he took heed to the priest's words and his arrogant smirk once more appeared on his face. He wanted to gut what he now supposed was the Head Priest's pupil but decided to earn favor with the great dragon Helios.

His emerald eyes looked at the apprentice thoroughly, though it was more like a rabbit observing a wild cat. He took in the worn yet intricate cloak of the pupil and the travel-ridden boots. He sniffed discreetly but found no hints of any smell on the apprentice and nodded slightly in understanding.

Sharpner smirked almost mockingly, his emerald eyes glinting, "Yes I suppose. Such a barbarian is hardly worth my time. Especially when I have better things to attend to."

The golden-haired prince was annoyed by the unresponsive man who didn't even clench his fist in anger. Ignoring it, he turned back to the Head Priest, his inflated ego having risen from within his pampered breast, and the Head Priest bowed slightly in respect.

"Is there anything you wish of the Temple of Helios your majesty?" the Head Priest said meekly, glancing at the stranger as discreetly as he could.

"Yes." Sharpner answered with slight disgust, as if the Head Priest should have known already, "I remember asking you to supply a priest to marry the Princess of Helios and I the day before. She was quite enthusiastic when I had asked her and I would like to be allowed to marry my fiancé today, as a surprise and gift of her father."

The Head Priest stared at the man as if he had gone insane. Everyone knew of Vegeta's contempt for the "golden-haired idiot" and such a union would be so forbidden the Head Priest would be killed on the spot by the furious prince for helping, despite the Temple of Helios being on holy ground.

_Helios, Rex naturae, Tartarum vocerat. _he thought silently before gazing upon the statue of Helios, _Ita me di ament..._

A hand on his shoulder jolted him out of his thoughts as his aged puppy brown eyes gazed up at the unearthly ghostly blue ones. Peace flooded through his body at the touch and he turned slowly to gaze at the god-like stranger with awe overflowing his old orbs. When the stranger's hand moved the peace slowly drifted away.

"The Head Priest had called me to do this act despite my apprenticeship." the stranger said calmly, maintaining a stoic face as Sharpner's gaped at him as if he had been slapped, "As you can see all the other priests have gone to the party and are not at the right mind to commit something so religious. However, I have consumed none of the sin liquid and am willing to help out in any way I am able."

Sharpner gave the stranger a suspicious look. "Head Priest, tell me, who is this man? I must know so that I will be able to carve his revolting name into his tombstone after I throw him into his cursed grave!"

The stranger nodded slightly to the Head Priest and he nodded reluctantly, gazing at the infuriated prince, "His name is Priest Najanat."

The man stared at the Head Priest with slight surprise. He was speaking Antiquus, a language so few spoken by anyone in the universe. The language was often revered as the "language of the dragons", although it was more or less spoken by the ancestors of all, and priests usually barely knew enough of Antiquus to introduce themselves.

To see such an elder man of this lifetime saying such words was almost inspirational. He could only wonder who else in the universe had learned to speak such words. Priests had tried feverently to translate the "language of the dragons" spoken fluently, as well as written, by their ancestors but had no luck. This priest was interestingly different.

The prince glared at the man, eyes narrowed to the point of being closed. "Priest Najanat...good now that I know your name I know what to carve onto your tombstone when I kill you for your foolishness!"

_Priest Najanat..._ the old man thought, gazing admiringly at the man beside him, _Priest Revered..._

"When do you suppose the marriage will begin?" the elder man said calmly as he could, snapping out of his thoughts to continue this. This stranger, this _najanat syh_, obviously something planned and, as the most faithful priest of his time, he did not plan to hinder it in any way.

"Soon." Sharpner spat, not pleased with having 'Priest Najanat' bring his Queen and him together, but agreed only for the sake of being married to such a beauty no matter how unwilling she was. "I suppose it will be just before the treasure of Caela disappears beyond the horizon."

The Head Priest looked out at the lowered sun and nodded approvingly. "I shall prepare. Priest Najanat come with me and I shall adorn you in the marriage robes. Will you wait your highness?"

Sharpner crossed his arms and scoffed, as if it was the most obvious idea. "Of course I will wait!"

The Head Priest nodded once more and motioned for the stranger to follow him to his inner chambers. Sharpner gave the supposed apprentice priest one last dark glare before he was left alone in the silent room, his gaze situated uneasily at the golden falcon eyes that stared back at him.

XX

Videl smiled warmly at all the guests as she made her way through the crowds for something non-alcoholic to drink. She was a bit flushed at the heat from within the ballroom and, although she was dying of hunger, was faint and too dehydrated to even think.

Nick gave her a worried glance and she waved it away, giving him a soft smile that showed she was fine. The Dragon Lancer gave her a wide smile in return, beads of sweat clinging to his forehead and neck. Nearly everyone else in the room was the same way, happy and having plenty of fun, yet sweating profusely.

The servants, upon Hercule's panting request, had opened the windows of the gigantic ballroom, but even after opening the windows the gaps in the walls could not let enough of the cool night air through. Yet the amount of cool air that did flow in was sufficient enough to give wonderful relief.

The beautiful women, thanking Helios that the refreshment table was next to an open window, attempted to help herself with a glass of punch. She let out a soft cry as the ladle slipped from her sweat bearing hand and could do nothing but watch the juice splatter on the clean floor, the ladle caught from an ever-ready servant.

She apologized profusely to the servants who smiled and assured her that it was fine. In a matter of seconds they had cleaned up the red juice splashed against the ground, made sure it was dry enough to once again walk upon, and gave her a large cup of punch.

Videl thanked them graciously and rejuvenated herself with the life-giving liquid. She sighed in relief as it washed down her parched throat and almost dropped her cup when she turned to find Nick standing behind her. The quick Lancer held the hands that bore her cup until she was steady and then let go.

She gave him a grateful look and sipped her punch again, surveying the crowd while, unknowingly to her, the young Dragon Lancer was watching her. He gazed upon her beautiful face with unfulfilled longing, studying every perfect curve of such a wondrous design.

The Princess of Helios turned to face him and gave him a slightly confused look when she saw his eyes change to ones shining with mirth. He was hiding something and she had a very accurate guess as to what it was. She sighed inwardly when she smiled at him, wishing she could find a way to tell him that she wanted to be no more than friends.

"How do you like your birthday so far Princess?" he smiled as Videl smiled at him and then looked back towards the crowd, violet eyes shining.

"It's wonderful! The guests are so happy and courteous!" She exclaimed happily as well as innocently, "Just their smiles and joyous faces are enough of a present for me!"

_She is so innocent and pure..._ Nick thought lovingly, his eyes betraying his thoughts. _I must tell her how I feel..._

Even as she gazed out happily Videl was inwardly a wreck. _He has been my friend forever and I can't bear to break his heart...why can't I tell him how I feel?_

"Princess?" she turned her head towards the slightly nervous Lancer. "May I have another dance?"

Videl's eyes were sad within but somehow Nick was too infatuated and nervous to see it, even as he was staring directly into his love's eyes. She wasn't able to say anything since her father called for her across the ballroom, his booming voice heard above both music and noise.

The princess instead gave Nick an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry Nick but I have to decline, my father needs me."

Nick bowed with a disappointed but understanding smile on his face. "Of course Princess Videl, I understand. Perhaps another time?"

"Perhaps." the young woman said with a smile before placing her drained goblet on the table and rushing off into the crowd to see what her father desired of her.

_Videl..._ he thought longingly before pulled away by his relatives to dance with a friend of the family.

Videl took one last glance behind her at that disappointed Nick and frowned slightly. _I'm sorry Nick..._

When the Princess had approached her father he seemed extremely happy to see her, as well as Prince Sharpner's father, King Numbertu Pencil. She didn't understand why but bowed elegantly to both her father and the aged King of Planet Material.

He was a kind old man, older than her father yet not as old as the elderly Head Priest. King Numbertu was a bear of a man, towering over many, and still able to walk without need of a cane. His eyes were warm and his face inviting. He was like an enormous teddy bear with golden graying hair and beard.

Videl could scarcely believe that such a kind man could ever kill someone. He was a perfect father and husband, and a righteous ruler. Chivalry was not a code to him, it was his life. She couldn't believe that Sharpner could have, somewhere in his equally arrogant bloodstream, the cells and DNA of the kind man before her.

King Numbertu looked pleased at Videl's arrival, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder to bring her to an equally gentle hug. He kissed her on her forehead and after another gentle hug, placed her at arms length from himself, his kind eyes smiling as gently as his mouth.

"Dear Princess Videl you were only a babe when I had last seen you!" he said happily and gave her another warm hug again. "You have grown tall and beautiful!"

Videl blushed modestly, her laugh soft and gentle. "King Numbertu I am nowhere near as beautiful as my late mother! As for tall I surmise that your eyesight is deteriorating, I am still as short as ever!"

"Nonsense!" King Numbertu chided gently, "You have even surpassed your mother! Why, you even remind me of a young woman I once met! She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen! Your beauty could possibly compare!"

This time Videl blushed darkly, embarrassed by the old king. "I doubt that King Numbertu, a woman of such beauty is something I could never compare to."

"You should not belittle yourself so!" the kind king said, his usual kind smile upon his face, "You may say if you wish that you cannot compare but keep this in mind young child, you would have easily passed as a very close second."

Hercule laughed, causing the two to remember he was still standing there, silently if not also impatiently awaiting his turn to speak to his daughter. King Numbertu smiled apologetically and hugged Videl one last time, as if she was his own daughter.

"I apologize for delaying an audience with your own daughter, but I presume it is time I find my own child as I mingle with the guests. Please pardon my absence." King Numbertu said politely.

Hercule waved it away. "It is fine King Numbertu, and I am sure Prince Sharpner is most likely dancing on the floor with one of the many guests. Your absence is pardoned."

King Numbertu bowed his head slightly at the two, smiling like a caring father or even grandfather at his age, to Videl before making his way into the celebrating crowd. The Princess of Helios turned to her father, giving him a slightly suspicious look after glimpsing the underlying smirk in his eyes.

"Father," she began with a bow, "You have called for me?"

"Hai I have," Hercule began proudly, leading her out of the ballroom, "A _very_ special present if you will."

Videl's eyes lit up curiously, filled with hidden suspicion. "A present father? What kind of present?"

Hercule's eyes filled with hidden motives as a large grin overtook his bearded face. "It is a surprise."

Nick caught sight of King Hercule leading Videl out of the ballroom. Immediately his bodyguard senses kicked in and he followed them, more out of fearing the safety of Videl than his curiosity. He had sworn to a half-drunk Vegeta that he would watch her the entire night, even if he had to watch her from her own father.

The Dragon Lancer already had his spear ready, cautiously stalking the two across the Plains of Helios. He could tell from where he lay that Videl looked curious yet suspicious, and he couldn't blame the princess for doing so. Once the Temple of Helios was in view the hairs at the back of Nick's neck rose almost as high as his suspicion.

Videl was slightly frightened and suspicious as well. What birthday present would be placed in the Temple of Helios? She wondered idly if he was going to make her into a Priestess of Helios, seeing as it was a popular area of expertise during these strange times, but when they entered the temple she couldn't stop the tears that fell from her eyes.

"Do you not like your present?" Hercule said with an evil laugh and pushed her towards the altar. He gave one last look at the sunset bathed Plains of Helios before entering the sunset-lit temple after her.

Nick's eyebrows furrowed in worry, but if he knew Hercule he had someone watching and keeping away any unexpected visitors. His suspicions were confirmed when five armed guards came out of the temple and stood in front of it. Hercule was obviously prepared.

"I must find another way into the temple..." he whispered softly to himself and crawled backwards on his stomach down one of the few hills and completely out of sight.

"My Queen." Sharpner sneered as he dragged Videl towards the altar where two priests were waiting for her, the Head Priest and Priest Najanat. He thrust her towards them and Najanat swiftly caught her before her top half touched the hard ground. "Prepare her quickly I want to get married soon. Do not try anything either priest or your head will be atop my battlements."

The Head Priest nodded with slight fear, motioning for his 'new' Priest Najanat to follow him with Videl in tow. Najanat gazed at Sharpner and Hercule for a moment before helping the princess up and leading her, despite her firm protest, into a room where the Head Priest was waiting fearfully for them.

"Fryd yna fa du tu Najanat Uha?" the Head Priest asked pleadingly, "Bmayca, damm sa fryd oui ryja bmyhhat!"

The man, temporarily named Najanat, shushed the elderly man and helped him sit in a chair. He looked calmly at him and said softly, "Tu hud funno Bneacd ouin meva femm cdyo fedreh ed'c luhdyehan."

The Head Priest, his fears sated for the moment, nodded slowly and stayed silently watching the floor. Satisfied, the man turned to face the Princess of Helios who had been watching the two of them intently, slightly flushed from the frustration of not knowing what they were saying.

His eyes stayed on her for a moment, gazing almost shocked at her beauty. He could see the fear within her violet pools and was in awe at the way her hair framed her beautifully crafted face. His fingers twitched within their gauntlet confinements to feel her skin, wanting to see if it was as soft as it looked. She was simply beautiful.

He had been caught off guard by the princess' beauty. When he had heard of the sorceress who was the Princess of Helios, he had been expecting someone old or someone extremely young. He had never thought of seeing such a woman so close to his age.

He reached out his arms and pulled her against him softly, she not detesting it as she saw it simply as a forced priest attempting to console her fears. The man almost flinched at the foreign contact, he had never in his life been so close to a woman like her, and in a way he feared it. She had, for the moment, given him peace.

Videl closed her eyes as he pulled her against his warm body, his scent like that of a tranquil forest with a hint of danger. Peace seemed to wash over her, oppressing any fear that she had felt and fueling her hope. She nearly jumped when his lips made contact with her ear.

"Let peace fill your soul and fear escape your heart," he said softly, making Videl's heart skip a beat. "In the name of the Celestial Dragons all will be well."

Reluctantly he let her go and the peace he had acquired after so many years left him. He wanted to frown but schooled his features, leading the slightly dazed woman out of the room. His heart was beating slightly faster than normal and no matter what he did to stop it, only took one glance at her to speed it up once more.

Najanat placed Videl beside Sharpner who looked smugly at her, Hercule's smile sitting just as smug on his face as the arrogant prince's. She said nothing, although there was truly nothing she could say, she was being married against he will. She could only hope what the priest said was the truth, that all will be well.

The stranger opened the book the Head Priest had been carrying, glancing at the shadow of the last guard's neck being sliced, and began the marriage ceremony, his eyes not once moving from Videl's staring form. Videl, on the other hand, could not close her ears to her demise, for fear of not hearing the priest's soothing voice.

"In the name of the great Helios, Emerald Dragon of Nature, I hereby announce the wish of his blessings of this couple's holy matrimony." he stood silent for a moment, as was accustomed since he was supposedly hearing the blessing of Helios, though he was actually watching Nick sneak closer to them, and continued. "The dragon Helios has asked that if any oppose the marriage of this couple speak now or regretfully withhold your peace."

"I OBJECT!" Nick yelled with his eyes burning with hate as Hercule and Sharpner stared at him with scowls.

Hercule pulled his sword at, not bothering to call forth his guards as he could see their life on Nick's armor, and glared at the Dragon Lancer. "How dare you destroy this wedding? You have no right to oppose this marriage! I shall have your head Nicholas Jericho!"

A loud closing of a book caused all to look at the priest who, in the now fire-lit temple since the candelabrums usually mysteriously lit themselves, was clearly smirking. "I am sorry to say King of Helios that I oppose this marriage as well, and for far different reasons than your loyal Dragon Lancer."

Sharpner pulled out his sword and grabbed Videl, clutching her closer to him even as she protested furiously. The glare of his face was dark and his teeth were bared. "She is my Queen and I hereby say that we are married! No one will take Videl from my clutches!"

"Oh?" the stranger said amusedly as he walked towards Sharpner, pulling out one elbow blade, "Really?"

It was swift, even faster than Nick's eyes could even begin to describe, as the blade cleanly cut through Sharpner's elbow. The prince screamed bloody murder as he fell to the ground, blood spraying slightly at first then oozing out. The man calmly took the leftover arm off of the frozen Videl and tossed it to the prince.

"You," Sharpner coughed, blood trickling from his mouth, "You bastard!"

Hercule and Nick looked at each other, eyes pronouncing a silent and momentary truce, before facing the stranger with swords threatening. The stranger just wiped his elbow blade calmly on part of the moaning Sharpner's cloak before facing the two of them.

"Who are you stranger?" Nick asked with suspicious eyes, "Tell me your name so that I know who I have killed."

The stranger smirked as he held the still frozen Videl who was staring in shock at who she thought was a gentle and kind man. "My enemies hail me as 'The Knight', but you may call me what you will."

"The...The Knight..." Hercule said in horror, dropping his sword with shaking hands and stumbling back.

Nick ignored Hercule, his glare still settled on the Knight. "So you are a kidnapper? Well no kidnapper is stealing Princess Videl under my watch!"

The Dragon Lancer lunged towards the Knight with death in mind, only to have his spear swiftly cut in half and the sharp end of the elbow blade against his neck. He drew his sword and swiped at it, only to miss as the Knight pulled the elbow blade back, amused at Nick's fearlessness.

Nick swung again, being blocked every time, before they circled each other, Videl still standing in the same spot frozen in shock. The Dragon Lancer glanced at Videl longingly, seeing she was staring in disbelief at the Knight, before turning back to his straight-mouthed enemy.

_You will pay for hurting Videl!_ he thought vehemently and lunged.

The Knight smirked slightly and, in one fluid motion, easily sliced Nick's sword in half as if cutting melted butter. He then continued to act as if going to stab Nick but, with a quick afterthought and a glance at Videl, he just knocked the Dragon Lancer out with his fist.

He stared at his fist, wondering confused as to why he didn't just kill the man and get it over with, but pushed it away for a later time and grabbed Videl's hand. The Princess of Helios met his calm eyes with frightened ones, shivering unconsciously at his ghostly blue eyes. Fear? She was not sure, but let herself be pulled.

The Knight stopped with a raised eyebrow as Hercule stood in front of him with a shaking raised sword. "Y-You're not taking away my d-daughter!"

Glaring at the wobbly-kneed king, he knocked the sword out of his weak hands and punched him in the face, breaking his nose and causing blood to spray onto his kingly robes. With no obstacles, he knocked Videl out, picked her up bridal style, and ran away.

_This,_ he thought with a smirk, _Was too easy..._

When Vegeta had arrived at the Head Priest's frantic and breathless plea he found Hercule unconscious on the ground with a broken nose, an unconscious Nick with a broken sword in his hand, and a writhing Sharpner with everything from the elbow down on his right arm on the floor next to him.

His Saiya-jin Elite searched the temple but to no avail, Videl was not there. Her scent lingered, mixed with a slightly scentless one, but led them nowhere. He watched as his Elite picked up the three to bring back to Castle Helios and looked up at the statue of Helios with pleading eyes.

"Why?" he asked, a simple question that was hard for many to answer. Helios said nothing and the broken-hearted saiya-jin followed after his Elite, dragging his feet. It was not until the temple was silent that the emerald statue of Helios' mouth slowly conformed into a grin.

**That was the end of the second chapter of The Dragon's Knight. This one was a fairly long chapter, but I'm pleased with it. All things in this story are as accurately made as I can create. For example, it is Videl's birthday and the long account of it is important in the story as well as close to a regular party. I hope you like my clever name for Sharpner's father. Ha, King Numbertu Pencil.**

**Well I'll let you review and tell me what you think yourself. Please ask any questions in your reviews or contact me via one of the messengers. **

**Here are the Latin and Al Bhed translations in the story:**

_**Helios, Rex naturae, Tartarum vocerat. Ita me di ament... **__Helios, King of nature, hell is calling me. So help me god..._

**"Fryd yna fa du tu Najanat Uha? Bmayca, damm sa fryd oui ryja bmyhhat!"**

"What are we to do Revered One? Please, tell me what you have planned!"

**"Tu hud funno Bneacd, ouin meva femm cdyo fedreh ed'c luhdyehan."**

"Do not worry Priest your life will stay within its container."


	3. Chapter 3 Anger

**The Dragon's Knight**

**Chapter 3: Anger**

_No man can think clearly when his fists are clenched_

_--George Jean Nathan_

By the time Caela's treasured disk was soon to rise into the sky all planets under jurisdiction of Helios knew of the abduction of Videl Satan, Princess of Helios. The Head Priest of Helios Temple had been pardoned, under Vegeta's decree, and most of the attendees of Videl's party had long left their condolences and went home.

The birthday party of Videl's had soon turned into a pity party. The day that had once been so beautiful had turned mournful. Dark clouds hung in the sky and it did not take long for the heavy bags to spill their contents. The tears of Caela were almost as mournful as the remaining mourners in the castle.

All five occupants sat away from each other: two in shame and three because they could not bear to see the other two. They sat in the ballroom near windows, the tearing servants cleaning up what was once such a joyful environment. The now servant-less ballroom echoed the thunder of the storm, the lights flickering like scared fireflies.

A red-eyed Prince of Saiya-jins was staring tiredly, and a bit drunkenly, out of the window. Five of the six bottles of Helios whiskey sitting empty in front of him. The last bottle was half-empty, both Prince Vegeta and King Numbertu silently taking turns on refilling their glass each time their shot glasses were empty.

The Saiya-jin Elite stood to the side, sober, watching their leader drink himself into oblivion, the King of Material Planet not too far behind. Everyone had expected Vegeta to explode and wreak havoc on both Hercule and Sharpner, but the furious prince did completely the opposite.

He quietly told the attendees the situation and to quietly go home. Once they had gone he softly told the servants to clean the ballroom and then told the horrendous news to the King of Material Planet. King Numbertu grew as silent as Vegeta and it didn't take long for the two to immerse themselves in alcohol.

On the other side of the room sat Sharpner, brooding over the lost half of his limb with slight tears in the corner of his eyes. They had burned the stump to stop it from bleeding and bandaged it the best they could. They told him that he was fortunate the kidnapper had not taken his other arm as well or he would never wield a sword again.

He was sitting silent at a table trying hard to keep all attention away from him, although Nicholas continued to throw glares his way. His father had yelled at him in a room until his voice had gone hoarse and then Vegeta...Vegeta had given him the death glare to end all death glares.

The golden-haired prince knew that if he wanted to keep his life, his dignity, and the rest of his deflated ego he would have to stay completely and utterly silent. He was just glad that his father had not taken him off the list of heirs, no matter how frowned upon it would be, or he would never be king.

Numbertu, the King of Material Planet, sat across from Vegeta at a small round table. His eyes were just as bloodshot as Vegeta's and dark circles were under his eyes. He expertly drained his shot glass in one quick movement and waited quietly as Vegeta refilled his empty glass before refilling his own.

Swirling the contents and draining it again, the graying king cast narrowed, weary brown eyes toward his son in the form of a furious glare. When he finally caught the eyes of his son Sharpner flinched, and then the sorrowful king turned back to his precious liquid to mourn his surrogate daughter.

Numbertu's hands were shaky and it didn't take long before the king could not take his shot and fell straight out of the chair. A few Elite picked up the drunken king and began to carry him out of the room despite his thrashing and hoarse shouting of threats to his son who stared at him in fear.

Vegeta just raised his tired eyes towards his drinking partner and took another shot, still sitting straight and sober-like in his seat. He was by far the worst off of all five. He wouldn't speak or eat, just drink. His bloodshot eyes were barely worth calling eyes and he had so dark of circles under his eyes he looked like he had a two bad shiners.

Even Sharpner knew that Vegeta was close to bursting out into tears if someone even whispered her name to another beside them. The alcohol in front of him was the only comfort he had and even that was not helping much. His Elite didn't know what to do besides stand by his side and the others didn't dare talk just yet.

Hercule on the other hand was brooding in a corner of the room. His broken nose had been fixed by the same priests that had bandaged Sharpner and, unlike the others, disliked the uneasy silence. He kept throwing dirty looks at Nicholas and furious glares toward the ground.

His royal robes were still stained with his blood and his recovered sword was placed comfortably at his waist. Of the three fighting against 'The Knight' he was the one who had the most shame. He was glad though that none had witnessed his cowardly attempt to stop Videl's kidnapper and his laughable defeat.

Nicholas glanced at Hercule in the corner of the room brooding over his loss before turning back to the window. He looked outside of it with sorrow in his eyes at the loss of his precious Videl. Thunder shook the room and lightning flashed across the sky.

The proud Dragon Lancer could hardly believe the defeat that had practically been handed to him. His eyes became downcast, taking a deep painful breath as he faced the evident truth. He had failed her. His heart beat painfully at the memory and his dishonoring defeat.

He clenched his fist tightly and gritted his teeth before glaring once more out of the window at the storm. He wished that the kidnapper _had_ killed him or at least cut off something. Yet the man had given him, in his eyes, the most shameful defeat of all, he had allowed him to live and face the truth of his failure.

Nick wanted to scream in the ballroom, to hear his own anguish echo off of the ballroom walls and ring in his ears. He wanted to kill anything he could to rid himself of the dishonor of being defeated by a vagrant, a criminal. His hand went to his sword at a whimper of pain from Sharpner but his other hand stopped it.

By now the others were looking at him, one with fear and the rest with curiosity. He calmed his heaving chest and slowly let go of his sword. Glaring darkly at Hercule and Sharpner he crossed his arms once more and glared out into the pouring rain, the image of Videl's face in the temple engraved in his mind.

Hercule, of course, was the first to break the peaceful silence. He slammed his fist into a table and the others turned to stare at him, the impact echoing in the empty ballroom. In return he gave them a furious bloodshot gaze. "Why the hell are we just sitting here for? We should be searching for her!"

Vegeta chuckled dryly, giving Hercule a dazed look from his dull eyes, all attention focused on him. "You won't (hic) find her (hic) anytime (hic) soon."

"And why not?" Hercule bellowed, his voice reverberating loudly in the empty room. "We have been sitting here for hours and we have yet to send out a search party! If it is raining in Helios it is raining on the other planets of my jurisdiction! They can't have gotten far!"

Vegeta laughed more drunkenly this time, swaying from side to side in his chair. "You do not (hic) un-un-know what (hic) is going (hic) on!"

"What do you mean I don't understand?" Hercule roared at the drunken prince, his fist shaking towards Vegeta. "This is my daughter we're talking about! If we don't send a search party soon and alert the planets they'll get away!"

Vegeta just laughed as if this was the most hilarious statement in the world. The royal saiya-jin was holding his sides, hiccupping in between his laughter, and fell off of the chair. A few of his Saiya-jin Elite caught him before he touched the ground and carried the laughing drunk to his room.

Rumic and the last three Elite stayed to face the wrath of Hercule. Rumic was a tall saiya-jin with large muscles, his eyes always narrowed and his body always ready for attack. He walked towards the King of Helios and Hercule quivered slightly, trying to hold his ground against the mighty warrior.

"As Prince Vegeta is...incapacitated at the moment I will respond in his place," he said calmly, folding his muscular arms against his equally muscular chest. "What he means is that you do not understand the man you are up against."

Hercule scowled and mimicked Rumic's posture. "What do you mean I don't understand the man I am up against? He is a sniveling kidnapper who has kidnapped my daughter! What part of kidnapping do you not understand?"

Rumic clicked his tongue in annoyance, giving a feel to the others in the room of a father talking to his frustrating and back-talking son. "You are a fool Hercule. This is no ordinary man we are going up against. This man is more than a kidnapper, he is a mercenary."

"A _mercenary_?" Hercule stammered, "On _Helios_? There is no reason for _any_ mercenary to steal my daughter from me!"

"You _are_ an ignorant fool aren't you?" the Saiya-jin Elite warrior said with an amused raised eyebrow. "Allow me to refresh your fading memory ruler of Helios. Prince Vegeta had warned you of the approaching danger and how Frieza, Cooler, or both would take your daughter."

"A mercenary is hardly worth trouble." Hercule drawled on, inflating his popped ego, "A mercenary is no different than a kidnapper in the streets. I will deal with him effectively and catch him quicker than I can think of what to do with him."

"If not Lord Hercule then I will find him." Nick said firmly, earning attention from everyone in the room. "Yet this deed will only be for Videl's sake as well as my own. If he even lays a hand on her..."

"I will chop it off!" the King of Helios yelled, waving his sword with an air of confidence, but all in the room stared at Rumic as he laughed uproariously at their words.

The warrior eventually smiled, amused at Nick and Hercule, the remaining saiya-jins with him smiling as well. "Very noble of the two of you, yet I doubt you will even see his face. As I said this man is no ordinary man and he is definitely no ordinary mercenary."

Hercule pointed his sword at Rumic, receiving raised eyebrows from him, in an amusing attempt at bravado. "I want you and your kind off of my planet at the end of Caela's tears! Take your drunken prince with you and never come back to Helios ever again or by the Emerald Dragon I will see your eyes cry tears of blood!"

Rumic shook his head, a smile still on his face, and gave an almost dramatic shrug before motioning towards Hercule with an outstretched hand. "Behold, the last foolish King of Helios!"

The Saiya-jin Elite laughed heartily as they followed after Rumic while Hercule clenched his fist towards them. Nick just shook his head and Sharpner glanced about, saying nothing. Soon it was just the three in the room, the silence thickening and slowly suffocating them.

"I doubt it will be an easy task to find this mercenary." Nick finally said, breaking the uncomfortable silence, "He had defeated me so easily...it was as if my Dragon Lancer training was only a dream..."

"I admit," Sharpner finally said, gaining interested looks at his wavering speech, "That I could have done better if I wasn't acting so rationally. I guess it was my fault that he had taken her. After all, the attempt of a secret marriage had given him the opportunity and I had even met him _before_ the marriage."

"You met him before the marriage?" both Nick and Hercule yelled at the same time, causing them to glance at each other in surprise as Sharpner flinched from the magnitude of their yells in his ears.

"Yes," Sharpner answered truthfully as he gazed up at them with shame, "The Head Priest was surprised at him as well so I had my suspicions of the man."

"The Head Priest had not given him away?" Hercule exclaimed in astonishment.

Nick snorted lightly, his eyes staring out the window once more. "Some Holy Priest of Helios this decrepit fool has claimed himself to be."

"Yes," Sharpner mused, "I had found it peculiar that the Head Priest did not give him away. I am not sure what led him to not give the man away but it must have been a holy one for the priest was staring at him as if he was some sort of dragon god."

"A dragon god you say?" Nick proclaimed in disgust, "What kind of dragon god would spill blood in a Holy Dragon's temple, slice a nobleman's arm without remorse, and steal away a princess for money? Yet _the_ Head Priest mind you has proclaimed this...this..._creature_ to be that of the holy dragons? Nay, he is not a god but a devil!"

Hercule nodded in silent agreement. "Aye he must be a devil, no dragon god would spill blood in a temple. No dragon would ever dare to commit such an act of blasphemy, and I do not need a priest to tell me that."

"I have been shamed..." the golden-haired prince exclaimed softly with downcast eyes before lifting them up once more, sending a determined gaze towards the two. "Yet I will not give up on Videl no matter how much she hates me."

"She will never marry you." the Dragon Lancer commented bluntly, "Even if you gave her all the jewels of the universe she wouldn't even consider the fact. She marries for love you fool not for looks."

Sharpner scowled at Nick, "You think that you have a chance with Videl? That scoundrel who captured her has more of a chance than you! Why you are hardly worthy of cleaning the dirt off of her feet!"

Nick leapt from his corner with sword out in rage. "Why you cowardly vagrant! That mercenary should have taken off your arm and carried away your tongue as well! Yet joyous am I as I am allowed the honor of doing it myself!"

Sharpner jumped up from his place and, lucky that his sword arm had not been cut, pulled out his own sword in his defense. The two were about to fight when Hercule had jumped between them, grabbing both of their wrists and twisted their swords towards their necks.

"I will have no more sorrow and bloodshed in my kingdom!" he said darkly, a hard look towards both, and harshly let go of their wrists.

The two nobles glared darkly at each other before putting away their swords and sitting on opposite sides of the room with brooding looks. Hercule rolled his eyes slightly at the two, muttering quickly to himself, before giving Sharpner a look and heading out of the room.

Sharpner, getting the hint, glared at Nick once more and left the room. Nick just shook his head at the two and looked out the window, watching the rain beat upon the glass like a frightened child asking for sanctuary and the wind rudely howl its way through the storm.

_Videl...for the sake of our love I will find you...and tell you that I'm sorry..._ The weary knight rested his head against the glass, his eyes staring out into the rain as if he could see far away and was dutifully watching over his princess.

After nearly thirty minutes of standing and watching the rain, the once proud Dragon Lancer slowly made his way out of the corner. Silently he left the room and made his way towards the chambers of Vegeta, hoping that the Saiya-jin Prince was sober enough to make small talk.

Sharpner walked down the hall wondering where the King of Helios had gone. He had gotten the signal from Hercule and come after him yet he was nowhere to be found. Hercule wasn't even in the library they often had met in when they usually had secret meetings.

It was because of his sudden leisure of not finding Hercule that he almost screamed when pulled into a room, a hand over his mouth. It was then that he met eye to eye at an amused Hercule. The king raised his eyebrow at the prince and let him go, walking towards the center of his chambers.

The golden-haired prince tried to calm his heaving chest as he glared at Hercule, sitting down at the offered chair. Idly the prince wished he could cross his arms to show the king he really was agitated and silently cursed the mercenary that had easily sliced it off.

Sharpner eyed his surroundings with a curiously raised eyebrow. The room was lit by a plethora of lights on a diamond chandelier, strange since all light had been kept off in the castle. He was willing to bet that the king was hoarding a store of electrical energy to himself.

Hercule walked away from Sharpner and pulled out his bar to make a selection. After a moment of pensive thought he chose a regular bottle of red wine, pouring a glass for himself and none for Sharpner. Eyeing the young prince he sat down in a chair, a glint of underlying treachery beneath his dark brown eyes.

"I have made a...plan Sharpner." Hercule said calmly, swirling his cup of wine. "An evil plan you might say."

"Oh?" Sharpner said uninterestedly, "An evil plan?"

Hercule glared at him but said nothing, continuing to sip his wine. "Yes, an evil plan. It involves only you and me."

"Well it seems that lately the evil plans revolving around both you and I have gone sadly astray." Sharpner said almost mockingly and glanced at Hercule. "Wouldn't you agree? It is because of this misfortune that I do not want to hear your next diabolical scheme."

The King of Helios clenched his wine glass a little tighter and amazingly it did not break. "I see...well then you must no longer want to hand of my daughter, Sharpner, or your kingdom."

"Of course I want my kingdom King Hercule." Sharpner scoffed, "Almost as much as I lust after Videl."

Hercule smirked. "Well then I think you might at least hear what I have to say."

By now Sharpner wished he had his entire arm so that he could cross them over his chest. Since he was not able to do the act he felt he was less intimidating and without it to back up his words they seemed like empty threats. In his mind he cursed the mercenary once more.

"Fine King Hercule," the prince spat, "I will hear what you have to say."

Hercule smirked in victory. "It was good of you to accept young Prince Sharpner...or should I say King Sharpner?"

"King Sharpner?" the golden-haired prince commented with a suspicious look. "What scheme are you plotting now King of Helios? I am certain this will end in blood and chaos."

"What I want you to do," Hercule began as he swirled his wine and sipped it, "Is kill your father."

Sharpner couldn't help but gape at Hercule. "Are you mad? Has the loss of your daughter caused you to lack that which we think with?"

"I am fine!" the king snapped but it did not stop Sharpner from continuing his rant.

"This is my _father_ we're talking about! You do not kill the mighty King Numbertu Pencil! His enemies don't call him 'The Bear' for fun and he certainly doesn't have those muscles for decoration!" Sharpner practically growled the end and Hercule looked almost scared but quickly composed himself.

"What do they call you then?" Hercule retorted with a sneer, "If your father is 'The Bear' I am almost certain you must be dubbed 'The Cub'!"

The heir of Material Kingdom stared at Hercule as if he had been slapped. "How dare you! You're no better than that vagrant who has kidnapped your daughter! I will find her myself with or without your help!"

Hercule rose out of his chair, flinging his wine glass to the side, and grabbed Sharpner by the throat, bringing them both eye to eye and glare to glare. "Don't you see what this does for you? You could be King of Material Planet, ruler of all on Material!"

Sharpner scrunched his nose together at Hercule's rancid breath. "With foul play no less!"

"How did you think you were going to marry my daughter Sharpner?" the king hissed, "With Vegeta's blessings raining on you from above? Fair play gets you nowhere while foul play does!"

"You're a deranged man Hercule." Sharpner growled, his eyes staring straight into Hercule's eyes. "I suggest you sleep off the wine you have drunk so that you can think more clearly tomorrow."

"I am fine!" Hercule snapped again, glaring at the prince. "You'll see Sharpner, you'll see! You _will_ kill your father and you _will_ take the throne! Even if I have to _force_ you to think this way I will!"

"I also suggest," Sharpner replied coldly, "That you take your hand off of me this instant or my father will hear of your plots and your alliance with Material Planet will end before Caela's treasure rises into the sky. If that does not convince you King of Helios I can assure you that I will not hesitate to rip your arm off regardless of the loss of my own."

Seething with rage the King of Helios pushed Sharpner away from him, the prince attempting to straighten his clothes as they both glared at each other. Hercule pointed at him furiously, his eyes, if possible, narrowing more. "You will see it my way Cub of Material Planet, whether you will give in yourself or I make you."

"I will not kill my father Hercule no matter what threats you can create." Sharpner threw over his shoulder as he walked out of the room. "If I killed my father I would kill Videl and I dare not become another Macbeth. For only fools scheme for the throne and the only gift your ambition presents you with is chaos."

Hercule could only barely contain his rage and watched with narrowed eyes as Sharpner left the room, closing the door softly behind him. Once he was gone Hercule roared and threw his chair out the window. Rain and wind entered, engulfing the room in sudden darkness.

The angry king strode towards the broken window and looked outside where chaos had lain its mighty hand. Glancing at the long broken pieces imbedded in the wood he broke one off and gripped it tightly, blood dripping to the floor to mix with the tears of the sky.

Lightning flashed as he made his decree to all who would listen, blood staining his robes and the wind splattering his life onto his face. He raised his arms up as the lightning flashing again, the howling gusts of wind roaring like a ferocious dragon on the prowl.

"Lord Vanus, brother of the great King of Dragons and Mysterious Dragon of the Void, help me accomplish what ambitions may arise and what needs will come!" he yelled, lightning flashing and the roaring appearing once more, "Help he which worships you above all else oh mighty Dragon Devil! Help your servant and your humble servant will help you in return!"

The wind knocked Hercule off of his feet and slammed him into the wall. He shook his head in wonder, trying to gain back his focus, when a mist appeared in the sky and began riding the howling winds to his window. Hercule shakily got to his feet and stared in awe at the misty dragon that stared at him with glowing red eyes.

_**Who dares call the Devil of Dragons? Who dare summons I, Vanus of the Void, with blood from his own hand? Speak now and be recognized oh foulest of the foul and let me gauge thy worthiness...**_

"It was I who summoned you Lord!" Hercule said meekly, shuffling hunched towards the large misty dragons that caused the howling winds to surround him. The dragon narrowed his eyes at him, snorting out a gust of wind.

_**I smell a black heart of an ambitious king...very well human what is your plea? Speak it quickly or I will never acknowledge your summons again! Speak mortal and tell this winged devil of your darkest desires...**_

Hercule smirked and gave his request to the misty dragon. It was low but the dragon heard it and, without another word, rode the howling winds back into the clouds. Hercule smirked when Vanus had gone and began to laugh maniacally as he was buffeted by the elements.

_And so a reign of terror begins..._

XX

_I can't believe I was kidnapped...Uncle Vegeta's going to be pissed..._

Videl stared at the wall, sighing at the revelation as she had been for the last hour or so. The man, who she thought to be a priest, had carried her all the way to an inexpensive yet effective ship that he had owned just for this one mission and would probably never use again.

She was locked in the storage room with her hands and legs tied with the same rope so that she was not able to get up and try to escape. However, he didn't make them too tight as most mercenaries did and explained to her that as long as she didn't try to escape he wouldn't do so.

Of course she had tried to escape many times but failed each and every time. He didn't say anything, just placed her back in the storage room and, after her last failed attempt to escape, connected her rope to a pipe and made it so that she couldn't get up.

She could hear him now, cursing softly and walking back and forth multiple times past the door. From what she could see when she last tried to escape the engines had been damaged by the lightning and the ship's system had been fried by the rain. Videl could only shake her head at it when she saw it, rain on Helios got _everywhere_.

Videl sighed as she glanced at the floor this time, wishing her will could burn the ropes off of her hands and legs and she could run back to her worried uncle. She could only hope that he was trying to find her even now, but with the furious storm pounding against the planet her hopes dwindled.

Videl couldn't help but flinch at the thunder the crashed above her and reverberated in the confines of her make-shift jail cell. Thunder had always frightened her as a child and had only been abated by her mother. Her mother would come in with a knowing smile and snuggled in with Videl.

The woman then began telling her daughter a gentle story about ferocious dragons, brave knights, damsels in distress, and romance. The soothing stories would diminish the fears within Videl and soon she would forget about the storm, asking happily about the story as all children do.

Yet when her mother died the fears her mother had fought off so easily had returned with a vengeance. The loyal dog that had defended the mice in his territory had finally died and the cats were free to wreak havoc upon them. Nothing could chase away Videl's the fears of thunder.

As a young child, in both fear and in need of comfort, she had gone to her father. Hercule was a hard man and didn't like the fact that his wife left him with a daughter instead of a son. The king resented her for this, although he barely cared for her anyway, and blamed her death on Videl.

Even young Videl didn't _completely_ believe him but it still hurt to think that she may have been the reason. In her child mind she supposed her mother died from fighting off the thunder. She had told this to her father who laughed in her face and said that she had died because she was tired of taking care of Videl.

The young princess could only stare at her laughing father and from then on Videl had deeply resented him. No one was sure how her mother died, as she had died far from here, and the one who attended to her and sent the message to the kingdom was never found. It was, to this day, an unsolved mystery.

_Mother...I wish I could have seen you one last time..._

Thunder roared the same time the door slammed open and Videl jumped for both. The mercenary didn't give her any acknowledgement and began to search around the room. He looked into a few crates before selecting one and carrying it out of the shed.

Just as he was about to close the door her stomach growled loudly. He stared at her for a moment before closing the door with a very low chuckle that Videl had caught. She blushed, the embarrassment rushing color to her cheeks like wildfire, and practically glowed in the dark.

_I just made a fool out of myself in front of my kidnapper... _Videl groaned and leaned her head against the pipe. _Great way to create a first impression Videl I'm sure fear will be rushing to his heart at any moment..._

The mercenary placed the crate on the floor of the mini kitchen and opened it. He pulled out a small pot and was about to pull out the food when the hazy radio came in. He closed the crate firmly, placed the pot on the table, and went over to it in slight curiosity.

Fiddling with a few wires he was able to hear the voice, although a bit scratchy, and a few hazy transmission of the video feed. He could barely make out that it was some sort of girl yet was grateful that he could hear her well enough to know who was contacting him.

**Go (ssch) whe (ssch) ve you be (ssch) I (ssch) ied con (ssch) ing you!**

"I'm on a mission, I have no time to talk to you right now." he said calmly, his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the counter and looked at the transmission as the girl glared at him. "If you want to know where I am, I'm still on Helios. The storm is delaying them from looking for me but delaying me from leaving as well. Can you do anything?"

**Of (ssch) rse! Ju (ssch) et out of the (ssch) ow!**

"Get out of here now?" he scoffed, "My engines are down and the motherboard is soaked I can't leave."

**Ther (ssch) so (ssch) ing com (ssch) ng! I alrea (ssch) rged the eng (ssch) and conne (ssch) the shi (ssch) to my (ssch) uter so ju (ssch) go!**

"Alright I'm going." he cut off the transmission and made his way towards the storage room. Upon kicking open the door, which scared the hell out of Videl, he cut off the rope connecting to the pipe and carried her to the bridge.

"What are you doing with me?" Videl protested but couldn't struggle as he had placed her over his shoulder, let alone beat against his back. "Where are you taking me?"

He said nothing and placed her in the seat next to him, strapping her down tightly. Her face lost color as she watched him sit down next to her, strap himself in, and turn on the ship. She, Videl Aeria Satan, Princess of Helios, and heir to the throne, was leaving Helios.

The engines roared to life as the room became dark and the computer turned on. Videl jumped when thunder roared in response, gaining a glance from the mercenary beside her. Slightly ashamed of still being afraid of her childhood fears she lowered her head and said nothing.

The mercenary looked back at the computer and as the radio almost comically yelled 'Blastoff!' they took off into the dark clouds. Videl couldn't help but stare in awe as they went through the dark clouds, lightning flashing over, under, beside, and in front of them.

It was as if the lightning was a creature who loved to dance from cloud to cloud. Those that struck the ground had slipped out from the clouds and had nowhere else to go but down. She jumped at the dragon-like roar of the thunder that shook the ship and placed her tied hands over her mouth to keep from crying out.

The mercenary eyed her but said nothing though his eyes narrowed at the unnatural flash that went quickly in front of the ship. It wasn't long before they finally exited Helios' orbit and were greeted with peaceful calm of the universe and the blinking stars hovering in the vast amount of infinite dark blue.

Videl gazed in wonder at the sight before her and, for the moment, forgot about her captivity since she was granted the gift of seeing the stars. Vegeta had never taken her off Helios, afraid that someone may attack his ship, but he had told her about space.

However, seeing it and hearing about it was two completely different things. Your mind can only grasp so much and create whatever image your mind can handle, whether it is a disappointment or not. The space she met, however, was not savage, bloodthirsty, dangerous, and threatening, it was as peaceful as a newborn lamb.

She looked at her kidnapper, cheeks slightly red with blush and eyes shining, and smiled. "Thank you...for letting me at least see outer space..."

The mercenary looked taken back and stared at her for a moment in confusion before looking back to the window. Despite his silence Videl still smiled, grateful despite her predicament, and decided to enjoy outer space as much as she would be allowed.

"Have you not seen outer space before?"

Videl blinked at him, her heart skipping a beat at his voice and surprised that he chose to reply. Controlling herself she smiled and shook her head sadly. "I'm sure it must be strange for you to hear. You must have been all over the galaxy and seen every star, yet I have seen no more than the stars outside my window."

He glanced at her, Videl staring curiously at his ghostly blue eyes, as he said softly, "Even the oldest man has not seen every star..."

She smiled at him and sat with her head forward as well, mimicking him, as she glanced at him and replied, "That is because every star has not seen the oldest man."

He gave her a slightly amused grin, since she still could not see his face, and looked ahead. Videl smiled at her accomplishment of having a nice chat, and looked forward as well. Peace settled over the room but it wasn't long until something slammed into the ship.

Videl yelped and looked around with wide frightened eyes. "What was that?"

The mercenary pressed a few buttons and cursed softly when one of the two orange bars fell drastically. "The left engine is damaged..."

Mist swirled around them and it was like they had reversed the ship and entered back into the storm that had settled on Helios. His eyes, however, could see that this was no ordinary storm. A red glowing eye peered at the two from a misty head and a thunderous roar shook the entire ship.

A loud cracking sound caused them to look up just to see that the large misty dragon was trying to crush the ship. The man cursed loudly this time and pressed a few buttons. The ship jolted, trying to get free of its capture, but the dragon had a boa constrictor's grip.

**Go (ssch) use the (sschzzzt)— **

The connection broke off and the mercenary tried to get it back but to no avail. He slammed his fist on the motherboard and pressed a few buttons. Videl caught orange numbers appearing on the screen before he unbuckled her quickly and carried her to a smaller ship that he had prepared beforehand.

The small escape ship only had one seat and Videl blushed when he sat her between his legs, and still carried the blush as they burst through the small hole and zoomed off from the back of the ship. The man flew out a bit and turned it sharply to face the dragon who had sustained no injuries when the ship exploded.

Fear crept into Videl's heart as she saw him. He was a huge misty dragon who could wrap himself around Helios and crush it. His eyes were a fierce glow of red and sharp mist teeth were bared at them. He roared like thunder, lightning flashing inside of his mouth and around his entire body in response.

"Vanus..." the mercenary whispered, saying the dragon's name like a curse, "Dragon of the Void..."

The devil of dragons snarled at the two as he arched his neck back as the mercenary turned the ship to the side and went off at full speed just as Vanus launched his stormy body after them with incredible speed. The dragon roared, snapping half of it's body for a boost of speed, and began to gain on them.

The small pod was swift but the dragon was catching up to them quicker than even the mercenary expected. They swerved around planets, zoomed through asteroid storms, and barely missed a black hole, but the dragon still kept up, determination gleaming with darkness in his red eyes.

They went from side to side as Vanus snapped his misty teeth at them, snarling and thundering all the while, and desperately dodged his bolts of hot white lightning. Suddenly a planet loomed ahead of them and there was no time to go around it.

In a desperate act of survival the mercenary turned sharply to the side to avoid it. Vanus was anticipating this, however, and snatched them just as they tried to run away once more. In triumph he gave a thunderous roar and even a booming laugh to go with it.

Inside the misty body of Vanus their pod tumbled and shook. The storms within the Dragon of the Void were numerous and non-ending. The poor pod was dented by the treacherous winds and tumbled out of control as it was buffeted by the wind and lightning.

The mercenary fought for control in the stormy body, twisting the steering wheel sharply and trying to dodge the now deadly dances of lightning. It wasn't long before a bolt of lightning did catch the escape pod and it carried away all the electricity as it left.

The two continued to tumble, in a powerless state, as they were thrown back and forth in his body by the storms. They were unable to move the escape pod and could only sit together as the ship was slowly torn to shreds which would be their untimely end.

All of a sudden their ship slammed into something and was yanked out from the body of Vanus who roared his fury and pain to the heavens. The pod was throw aside as Vanus went after it and the two stared in confusion then surprise at who had come to rescue them.

He was as large as Vanus and his entire body shone as the sun hit his emerald scales. His eyes glowed a fierce yellow and when he roared his diamond fangs gleamed. Wooden yet sturdy horns jutted out from his head and his dragon claws boasted diamond nails.

"Helios..." Videl whispered in awe, eyes shining at the revelation.

As if hearing his name Helios turned to gaze solemnly at the escape pod before sharply avoiding a snap of Vanus' fangs and a swipe of the Devil Dragon's claws. The two dragon gods hissed their disgust of each other and loudly roared out their insults.

Storm and Nature clashed in a mess of coils, fangs, and claws. The pod was fortunately at a safe distance and was able to stay away from the added torture of having to be thrashed about by the two dragons as it was already bruised beyond recognition from being in the bowels of Vanus.

The dragons fought swiftly and loudly, crying out when they were bitten or scratched and roaring out their distaste for the other. The spectators could only sit in the escape pod and watch, having no energy in the craft to escape from Vanus as Helios attempted to distract him.

Helios slashed Vanus away from him and attempted to go towards the escape pod only to be grabbed by the horns by Vanus and harshly yanked back. The Emerald Dragon roared in pain and knocked Vanus away with his tail before head butting him viciously.

The Dragon of the Void roared in pain as misty blood came from his face and snarled at Helios as he went towards the escape pod. Furious Vanus launched himself onto the back of Helios and bit into the Emerald Dragon's neck. Helios whined in pain and, in an attempt to save the two, slapped them away at a great speed with his claw.

Vanus released Helios and took off after them with a thunderous roar only to be stopped short by the crushing grip of the Emerald Dragon. He clawed at Helios' face to get free but the dragon would not let go. Vanus turned to look at the disappearing pod with the promise of vengeance.

The Devil Dragon roared in defeat and his mist melted away into nothing, going back to the depths of the void he had come from. Helios, alone in space, attempted to regain his breath. The weary Emerald Dragon cast his golden eyes toward the area that he had flung them.

With a tired smile the great Emerald Dragon of Nature disappeared as well, back to the Temple of Helios where he would stay in his statue until his powers returned. It was then that the storm had finally ended and Caela's treasure returned to its place in the sky.

_**Blessed be thee grandson of the Almighty and may you find that which you search within the stars...**_

As the pod quickened in pace the two could only stare in horror at the orb approaching quickly before them. Stars shot past at lightning speed and it didn't take long for them to enter the atmosphere of the forested planet. As the pod neared the trees the mercenary held Videl to him, bracing them for the crash.

The crash of the pod was swift and hard, pieces of jagged metal flying out into the woods. Birds, disturbed from their peace, screeched away from the site as mist once more enveloped the bottom floor. Smoke poured up from the trees and, far from the middle of the woods, steady feet slinked towards it.

The smoke soon disappeared and the birds hushed themselves as they floated once more upon the limbs and boughs of their homes. The pod gave a creaking moan and fell to it's side before saying no more as a hand fell from the pod and something flew out from it. Soon all became silent in the Forest of Bliss.

XX

Nick nodded at the two saiya-jin guards who slowly nodded back. Giving each other questioning looks they shrugged and decided to let the Dragon Lancer enter. They opened the door and Nick walked in slowly, casting his eyes about the sullen room.

As the door closed behind him he saw that everyone was staring at him. Vegeta was groaning on the bed, an ice pack on top of his head to cool him down. He glanced at Nick and with a pained wave of his hand ordered them out before closing his eyes in agony.

The Saiya-jin Elite bowed and exited the room slowly. Once they were gone Vegeta winced as he sat up, blinking the five Nicks into focus. To make it easier on the drunken prince he sat down on a chair near him. Vegeta blinked at the light in the room and laid down with a groan.

"Are you feeling well Prince Vegeta?" Nick asked politely, flinching at Vegeta's glare.

"Do I look alright?" the Prince of Saiya-jins growled and Nick gave him the once over.

Vegeta's spiky hair was slightly mussed and the dark circles under his eyes had yet to disappear. He looked older than before and his eyes were bloodshot from alcohol and staying awake so long. The prince winced as his pounding headache caught up to him.

Deciding he had no idea what to say about that question he moved on to another one, attempting to stay calm for Vegeta's sake and his own. Besides, Vegeta was angry enough with all that had happened, there was no telling what he would do if he was furious.

"I am positive Hercule is not going to welcome you back anytime soon." Nick said calmly.

Vegeta grunted, wincing at another pounding ache as he squinted at the Dragon Lancer sitting beside him. "I don't care what that pompous asshole wants or doesn't want, I'm leaving this damn planet before chaos and destruction appears. By then, however, that bastard will get what is coming to him."

Nick blinked, surprised at his answer, and wondered what was going to happen to the fate of Helios. If Vegeta spoke true, and he was sure the Saiya-jin Prince did, Helios was on the verge of destruction now that certain things were coming into play.

Deep in his heart he knew even Hercule had knowledge of the impending doom that was going to destroy the planet, but was doing nothing about it besides attempting to defy fate. He was hoping to Helios with all his heart that his new home would survive.

The Dragon Knight new that as much as he wished to find his beloved Videl his place was here, fighting for a kingdom she would be able to return to. Right now it was the only thing he could do for her during this time of need. There was nothing left for him to do besides wait and fight.

Nick had believed Hercule was not a good king in the first place when he came here, but couldn't leave when he had met Videl. He was sure that, when Videl came back, Hercule would be either dead or crownless and Videl would become the ruler of Helios.

_If she comes back at all…_ he thought grimly but shoved it out of his mind, she would come back no matter what and he would defend her kingdom no matter what.

"What about Videl milord," the Dragon Lancer asked urgently, knowing that though Vegeta did not want to talk about his missing grand daughter he was dying to know of Vegeta's plans. "What will become of her?"

"Do not worry about Videl." Vegeta said gruffly, rubbing his aching head. "I will take matters into my own hands. Stay here and defend the kingdom for her…or whatever is left of it."

Nick stood and bowed slowly so that Vegeta didn't gain another pounding head ache from him moving so quickly. "I will do as you request milord, though I may add that I was thinking of staying on the planet anyway, for Videl, while leaving all of it in your hands."

Vegeta groaned and lay on the bed once more, replacing the ice-cold bag on his head. "Yes just leave everything to me. Hopefully, if I am correct and he is merciful, the only danger Videl is are scouts from everyone looking for her for their own personal gain."

"Hopefully correct Prince Vegeta?" Nick asked confused, scratching the side of his short, dark brown hair. "Merciful? Who will be merciful?"

"The mercenary, Nick, I am hoping he will be merciful!" Vegeta scowled, Nick's questions to obvious answers giving him even more of a head ache. "If I am lucky the mercenary will be one I am thinking about…and if I am lucky he will let go of his prize."

"He will have been paid quite a sum for capturing Videl," Nick said matter-of-factly, "I doubt he will let her go."

Vegeta snorted and glanced at the Dragon Lancer. "Not all mercenaries care about money Nicholas, remember that. Even the cruelest of mercenaries has a caring heart."

Nick wished to ask more but he could see that Vegeta was not happy about the amount of questions that added to his ever-pounding hangover, so instead he bowed slowly again, saluting the saiya-jin way to the prince and giving him a slight smile.

"As you wish Prince Vegeta, I will leave it at that." he said firmly, almost sweat dropping when he heard Vegeta sigh in relief as his headache was, for the moment, cooled by the ice.

"Good, now please call Rumic into the room Lancer, I need to speak to him." the Prince of Saiya-jins groaned and rolled away from the light. "Stay, leave, it is up to you. Frankly I don't give a damn if you hear what we say or not."

"Yes Prince Vegeta." he said humbly and opened the door quietly, telling Rumic softly that Vegeta wanted to talk to him in the room.

Rumic, Vegeta's second in command, bowed elegantly as he stood beside his prince's bedside. "Prince Vegeta what is it that you wish to speak of to me."

"Noble Rumic I have known you for many years, some of which was spent during childhood." Vegeta began, standing up still though he swayed side to side from time to time. "The Saiya-jins of Vegeta must return to Vegeta and never come to Helios again until Hercule has long since been buried. War is at hand and my niece has been kidnapped by a mercenary...by _him_. Tell the men to ready the _Aeria_ and prepare to head to Dominaria. This you must do for me."

"Dominaria my liege?" the Saiya-jin Elite said in astonishment and was about to question more but remembered his place and held his tongue. Rumic bowed, saluting in, of course, the saiya-jin way. "It shall be done my lord."

"Thank you Rumic." Vegeta said firmly, holding a hand to his head and wincing.

Rumic bowed once more and swiftly headed out the room to tell the saiya-jins of what was to be done. Nick, who had been standing in the corner in silence so he could listen to their conversation, moved towards Vegeta with question in his curious eyes.

"Dominaria?" the Lancer said quizzically, "I have never heard of this Dominaria."

"That is because you weren't meant to nor does it in any means pertaining to you." Vegeta said sternly, slowly but surely packing his things. "It is the planet of the noble Raditz Son, Lieutenant of the Vegetian Army and brother of the noble Kakarrott Goku Son, Lt. General of the Vegetian Army. The planet was a gift from my father for victory in battle."

"I've heard of warriors being given sums of money or even some lands of the kingdom but an entire planet as a gift for victory in battle?" Nick stammered, "It's unheard of!"

Vegeta snorted as he closed his bag. "Well now you have heard of it. Now get out of my way Sir Nicholas Jericho or I shall hack you out of the way whether I am drunk or sober!"

Nick walked quickly in front of Vegeta and stood, worry evident in his eyes while Vegeta was beginning to become impatient with the delay and ever-sprouting questions. "Prince Vegeta, I beseech you, allow me to know the reason you are going to Dominaria lest my uneasy heart never be eased."

The Prince of all Saiya-jins looked at him firmly. No doubt, fear, or regret in his eyes as he told Nick of what was the reason of their visit. "For help."

The Dragon Lancer blinked at the prince, watching with confused eyes as he began to leave the room. "For help?"

"Ay," Vegeta answered when he paused by the door. He glanced at the confused and worried Lancer before continuing on and throwing over his shoulder, "And for hope."

XX

Silence echoed in the Halls of Frigidus. Cold winds blew restlessly outside, slivers entering through the cracks in the frozen stone walls to chill the castle. Snow encased the planet and the Temple of Ventosus was a large structure as empty and hollow as the winds that Ventosus created.

It was then that a figure made a deadly path towards the room of royalty, the stones silent in fear of telling the figure's whereabouts and being punished for it. It did not take the figure long to reach the room and open the door to reveal the object of its desire.

Eyes sparkled like a lion gazing over at its prey with hungry eyes and empty stomach, though this figure's stomach was thirsting for blood. Arm rose as the figure stalked its prey, eyes widening the closer they came to the object that was to be destroyed.

Smiling widely at not being detected the figure covered the mouth of its prey and stabbed with the ki dagger at the same time. The eyes of royalty and coldness shot open yet the scream of despair was well kept under the hand of the ambitious murderer.

The eyes of royalty could only stare in shock at the spectacle before them, the only eyes to ever witness the face of their assailant yet not be able to tell. As the mist of death settled over royalty's eyes the figure escaped to deter any blame from reaching it.

Thus the thief of life was gone and shock ran rampant throughout Frigidus as all awoke to find their king. Death was swift that night and all over the universe the bell of death tolled its mighty calling as people all over the universe whispered fearfully to one another, "King Cold has been murdered!"

**Ah the death of King Cold. How did he die? I'm sure you can figure it out from above. Why did he die? That, my dear reviewers, is for another chapter. Stay tuned faithful reviewers and don't forget to review!**

**Review Answers**

**Yami Umi: Yes I know that Vegeta **_**is**_** a bit OOC, but I'm just putting in the emotions while attempting to keep the characters in check. Vegeta will soon be Vegeta once more, especially with what will come up in the next chapter. **

**demi-legend: As for exotic long and cool names...well I just like being different! Plus it makes things more interesting instead of the normal names. I'd rather put thought into the character's name so it will fit their personality than just pick one out of the air. Glad you like my names though and I bet you will love the irony in my Forest of Bliss.**


	4. Chapter 4 Deception

**The Dragon's Knight**

**Chapter 4: Deception**

_When something important is going on, silence is a lie._

_--Rosenthal_

"_Mommy, where are we going?"_

"_Hush now you'll see when we get there."_

_(Rushes the young boy out of the door and screams meet them. The now scared boy looks at his mother questioningly.) "Mommy what's going on?"_

_(The mother hides both of them in the corner as warriors rushed pass, killing the children and elderly people further ahead without mercy.) "We'll be fine we just have to leave until the bad people stop looking for us."_

"_Hey you there stop!"_

"_Mommy that man's coming after us!"_

_(Pushes the boy out of the way) "Run!"_

"_Stop!"_

"_Get her!"_

"_It's Aeria get her!"_

"_Mommy!"_

"_Don't stop, run!"_

_(A saiya-jin came towards her with a thin-lined mouth and stabs her mercilessly. The woman screams.)_

"_Gohan run!"_

_(The boy tries to run but is grabbed by a gruff-looking saiya-jin holding a menacing sword.)_

"_Time to die blood of the dragons!"_

"_Leave my son alone!"_

"_Argh shut her up!"_

_(The woman screams then is silent as the grim-faced saiya-jin kills her.)_

"_Mommy? MOMMY!" (The smirking saiya-jin slashes down and the boy's vision goes black.)_

He jumped awake and slammed his head into the top of the escape pod. He hissed at the pain and looked around. Videl was still in his arms, blood coming from her forehead, and was, from what he could tell, unconscious. Blood began to slip down from the slash over his brow but he easily ignored it.

Groaning he looked warily about their surroundings, listening to the wind in the leaves and the singing birds for any sign of disturbance. Seeing that there was none he carefully slid out of the escape pod. It was peaceful enough, but he felt he knew this place from somewhere and was not sure where.

Zyanya screeched her location on a weeping willow and flew off to examine the surroundings at the nod of her master. He stretched his limbs and popped a few joints before gazing at the woman lying in the pod. He gazed at her for a moment, wondering why he was entranced with the princess he had abducted.

She looked serene despite for the blood trailing from her forehead, down under her eye, and across her lips. His mind flashed back to his dream and he shuddered, making sure his hood was shadowing his face. No one needed to know the pain he had suffered, the pain his people had suffered, and most of all the pain _she_ had suffered.

The blood streaking down her face had brought back memories that he did not want to ever think about again. Memories that he had been trying to push back that have haunted his footsteps for years on end. They were shadows that followed him, taunting him for what he had lost and they had gained.

Reaching in the Knight carefully pulled her out of the wreckage and placed her comfortably in his muscular arms. The princess groaned and he glanced down at her before looking up at the sky where Zyanya was screeching. She seemed restless from some reason so he knew this forest was not what it seemed.

Securing her in his arms he jogged towards the area his falcon-like phoenix was circling. He stopped for a moment, hearing something snap a twig behind him. Gazing at the suspicious bushes he watched as a rabbit ran out of it and into another. The rabbit seemed to be running for his life, quickly searching for shelter.

The Knight made a mental note to himself that there was food on this planet and to retrieve the few supplies he was able to place in the escape pod before they had tried to escape the jaws of Vanus. He knew the Dragon of the Void would be searching for them and they would not be safe here.

Videl groaned in his arms again and he stared down at her with his ghostly blue eyes before continuing on through the silent yet lively forest. He didn't like the forest at all. There was something wrong with it. He was trained in every art there was and was knowledgeable about certain things. When his ranger senses perceived danger, it as there.

The air was crisp and clean, yet at the same time it was compressing the oxygen within his lungs. The trees were tall and healthy as foreboding as they seemed, but as innocent as the forest was it whispered the same amount of death he carried. This was the forest he had heard about. This was the Forest of Bliss.

Another twig snapped behind him and he glanced back at it, but a shadow too large to be a rabbit darting by and he was sure that it didn't try to hide in the bushes. The shadow had disappeared into the trees and the Knight continued on as if he didn't notice. He would take care of it later.

The shadow eyed them hungrily from the bough it sat on before leaping off through the trees back to a dark glade where equally hungry eyes watched its approach. They spoke in low growls before slinking off into the darkness that was their home. They were the most dangerous creatures in the universe and nothing would keep them from their prize.

One creature stayed however, staring out at the glade of whispering trees. His lips curled into a snarl and gleaming white fangs blinked in the dark glade. "Finally…fresh meat…"

The Knight finally reached a small clearing next to a small crystal clear pool. A hole in the pool on the side was a small tunnel where fish from another lake or stream went through to stay in the peaceful abode. Trees surrounded them, but not as foreboding as the rest of the trees of the forest seemed to portray.

There Zyanya sat on a tree above it, eyeing it hungrily before turning golden eyes upon her master with a screech. He greeted her with a nod and placed Videl gently on the soft grass before glancing about in the trees protectively. His protectiveness shocked him, but he could not help what he was doing.

Looking up at the falcon-like phoenix he went back to the escape pod to gather the few supplies he had brought. When he had returned Zyanya was finishing off a fresh fish she had snatched out of the pool. He merely stared at his grinning companion who was cleaning the fish off of her talons.

When finished she went to his shoulder, nipping on his hood affectionately, before taking off like a bullet into the trees. He smirked at her loyalty to him and gazed down at Videl before getting out the cloth he usually used to clean his weapons. He frowned slightly at the dirty cloth and wondered when he last cleaned it.

After he washed off the dirtied cloth until it was literally a pure white, he placed her in his lap and began cleaning her face of the blood. When he touched the cut with the water she jumped up, falling off of his lap with a hiss. She glared at him for the pain, her fiery eyes daring him to laugh at her discomfort.

He just shook his head and went to sit down next to her, observing her small cut. She eyed him as the throbbing pain on her head banged against her skull. Videl froze when he took her head in his hands and ran his tongue on it. Her entire body seemed to freeze and her heart skipped a few beats. Videl felt as if she had died.

The princess could only stare at her kidnapper in shock as he went off into the forest once more for whatever reasons he had. Whether it was because of his cool nature or he was embarrassed, he did not look back. Placing a hand on where the cut was located she went to the lake and looked into it.

The cut on her face had literally disappeared, there was no trace if its existence anywhere on her face. She was amazed with his healing properties, even if it was his tongue, and wondered how on Helios he had been able to do it. No one that she knew could do that except for the rumors of saiya-jin healing, and she was sure a saiya-jin wouldn't kidnap her.

Even the best healers in the universe couldn't heal her as well as he had and if they could they wouldn't have been using their tongue to do it. She shivered at the thought of his tongue on her skin and sat down beside the pool, hoping to keep his present act of kindness out of her suddenly yearning mind.

The silence unnerved her and even with the small pile of supplies that she doubted would last since it was only a small bag of food, a pot, and two bowls, she felt uncomfortably alone and her kidnapper didn't say he was coming back anytime soon. Videl had a feeling he wouldn't be coming back until nightfall.

_As if he says anything at all… _she thought to herself and decided to calm her nerves by watching the fish swim about peacefully in the pond, a few slipping in and out of the unusual small tunnel as sunlight filtered through the whispering trees. The pond glistened like crystal and soothed her racing heart.

Their colorful bodies glittered in the crystal water and even with what had happened to her so far it made her smile to see them. The fish were all colors of the rainbow with some having colors she had never seen before. Most of the fish fully colored but some had spots and a few of the fish had stripes.

The small fish set her at ease but she was still wary of her surroundings and very frightened when a box was dropped next to her, causing the frightened princess to jump in the air. Videl turned to glare at her kidnapper who said not one word of apology or anything else for that matter. She realized he hadn't really talked to her at all.

_He only talked to me when we were in the temple…does he think I am just business?_

Grumbling she scooted away from him and faced the lake with a noise of disapproval, slightly startled when she heard a very low chuckle. Shaking his head The Knight began preparing for their short rest and recovery as night began to fall. Inwardly the Knight frowned, he knew when darkness fell _they_ would come.

He whispered silently to himself, surprising Videl, as he said: "Welcome to the Forest of Bliss."

XX

A loud pounding awoke a tired saiya-jin from his place in a large estate. The sound had to be of large magnitude since he was in the farthest part of his home and he lived in an incredibly large mansion. To hear it from where he was it had to be an extremely angry saiya-jin. His wife muttered something and pulled a pillow over her head to block it out.

Shouting began to accompany the banging of his saiya-jin proof door and, with a groan, dragged his dead body out of bed and floated towards the door. With a large yawn the spiky-haired saiya-jin opened the door, blinking to focus his vision as he tried to see who was constantly harassing his door.

He was suddenly shoved back hard by the furious Saiya-jin Prince and his entourage. Vegeta dragged the Lieutenant from his doorway with relentless anger and tossed him into a chair with little or no compassion. Raditz gazed at Vegeta as if he was insane and gazed at his clock, seeing it was barely two o'clock.

"What is the meaning of this?" the Lieutenant of Vegeta growled, angry at being tossed about like a child and being dragged out of his bed. "What is the purpose of awaking me at this ungodly hour?"

"When was the last time you spoke to your nephew Raditz?" Vegeta spat, glancing about as his soldiers stood ready to fight the approaching guards.

Raditz motioned for his men to put away their weapons and turned a weary eye upon the saiya-jin prince. "Goten? I hardly think of that runt worthy of being my nephew, but if you wish to see Goten then you have no business with me on those matters. I am not the one who sent him to war."

"I do not wish to see Goten!" Vegeta snarled; his eyes red from lack of sleep. "Wait what is this about war?"

Raditz waved it away carelessly. "Hell if I know. The boy sent me a letter talking about soldiers and war. Something about your father sending a troop led by his favorite and rising warrior, that person Goten claims as his friend."

Vegeta stared at the Lieutenant in shock, pure disbelief shining in his eyes. Fury began to slowly envelop them and in his rage he roared out to the heavens. He looked like a lion ready to pounce on its prey. The letter was more or less evident in its meaning to the saiya-jin prince and it frightened all around.

Raditz felt incredibly uneasy, slowly making his way, or trying to, into the chair. The Warriors of Dominaria moved back in fright, but slowly in order to save the remnants of their pride and the pride of their leader. They were not accustomed to the ferocious anger of a prince they barely knew.

The Saiya-jin Elite stood still, however, quaking silently in their boots. They had to look fearless in order for their prince to be saved from dishonor. The Elite were used to their leader's bouts of anger, but this was different. He had never shown this much anger, even when his niece was kidnapped.

"He _what_?" the saiya-jin prince growled dangerously.

Raditz shifted uneasily. "King Vegeta sent your son, Trunks, on a mission with his own army of soldiers and Goten, as your son's friend, went with him as his second in command. I'm not sure of the details, and no one save my brother was informed."

The weary Lieutenant was pulled up by nightshirt and looked eye to eye with the saiya-jin prince, the Lion of Planet Vegeta. "_Where_ Raditz, _where_?"

"I don't know Prince Vegeta!" Raditz said as calmly as he could, "You and I both know your father is no fool. He will not reveal his plans to those who vow their allegiance to their Prince before their King. Vegeta I may be old but he can still defeat us, especially with that sword of his…what was it called again?"

"I don't know," Vegeta finally sighed, allowing the rest to ease their way out from the fear of his wrath. The weary prince slumped into another chair, rubbing his temples. "My father is up to something, just like he was up to something those many years ago. If I don't find your nephew soon I don't think we'll get anywhere in this silent war. Especially since King Cold is watching from the sidelines laughing as he takes our farthest planets."

The Lieutenant of Vegeta was silent for a moment before stating quietly, yet loudly, "It has been reported by my scouts that King Cold…King Cold was assassinated…"

"Assassinated? By whom?" the prince inquired but was met with a shrug of Raditz's weary shoulders accompanied by a loud yawn.

"No one knows who did it, but everyone suspects either Frieza or Cooler." he said before adding almost secretly, "If you ask me I don't think either of them did it."

Vegeta raised his eyebrow. "Oh? Why is that? It is most likely solution since the two sons both have wanted that throne, especially with the growing empire. I certainly wouldn't be surprised if it was them."

"Well that's not what Gohan told me…" Raditz replied in a sing-song voice before yelping as the prince grabbed him by his collar.

"Where is that blasted boy? I've been going through hell and back to find him!" Vegeta snarled at Raditz's nervous face.

"Oh you meant Gohan when you asked about my nephew!" the Lieutenant stammered, "I haven't spoken to my favorite nephew directly in five years!"

Vegeta snorted before throwing the saiya-jin back into his chair and taking a seat of his own with a sigh. "To you, Raditz, Gohan is your only nephew."

"Hey I raised Gohan like my own _son_." he growled, "If anything _I_ should have gotten off my lazy ass and invited them to stay for Dominaria's summer instead of spending it on the marshy Scamandros with my crew. I should have let Lord Slug keep his watery home therefore preventing the death of his mother. I still blame myself for that…"

"We all have ourselves to blame Raditz." Vegeta sighed. "I was the one with the bad feeling and the only one not doing something at the time. I should have gone to visit them, but I decided that I was being a fool and felt nothing. Now look what had occurred Raditz then tell me if I am the one to blame."

Raditz shook his head and placed a hand on his prince's slumped shoulders. "I guess we are all to blame but I doubt we could have done anything to save them from their fate. We all loved Aeria, but I doubt even Ryuujin could have stopped their fates himself."

Vegeta waved it away with a distant look in his eyes before saying slowly, "Raditz where was the last you had heard from Gohan? It's important that we know where he has visited at least once or twice. He has kidnapped my niece."

"He abducted your niece?" the Lieutenant blinked, "Why the hell would he do that?"

"I don't know!" the prince snapped, glaring in another direction. "I need to get back to Planet Vegeta and find out what is going on. I'll see you there soon I hope Raditz?"

Raditz bowed. "Of course my liege, I will inform my allies of the situation and meet you on Planet Vegeta as soon as I can."

Vegeta nodded towards the Lieutenant and made his way out, his Elite following quickly in step behind him. Raditz walked out to watch them leave, his eyebrows furrowed in deep concentration. Something was wrong with this image and something was going to happen soon. If he didn't tell Gohan then he would be in deep trouble.

"Sir?" one of the Dominarian warriors questioned slowly, "Why did you lie to Prince Vegeta?"

"Not a word of that to anyone you hear me?" Raditz glared and his warriors nodded with a stunned look. "The heat is on Gohan right now and I would lie to the devil to keep him safe and sound. I don't know what Vegeta is planning to do but it isn't good, especially since Gohan had abducted his niece. For what reason I need to go find out, but right now Vegeta will kill him if he doesn't return her. Go prepare the ship"

"Y-Yes sir." another soldier stammered and they marched off to pack their weapons and supplies for their trip.

Relina came downstairs with a flushed face and followed her rushing husband back upstairs to his armory. She gave him a confused look as he began putting on his armor and he merely glanced at her. He did not want to get his wife mixed up in this affair, especially since she was one of the Anasazi.

"Raditz what is going on?"

"Gohan's in trouble and I have to help him." he replied calmly, "I have to help your people too, whatever's left of them at least."

"Lord Gohan…" she whispered worriedly before gazing back up at her husband. "What is going to happen?"

"I don't know." the saiya-jin sighed. He tied the last knot on his armor and walked over to his wife, hugging her with a sigh. "I'm going to try and do what I can. If I'm right Gohan should be heading to Zephyion so I should head there as soon as I can, it's a long way and I want to catch him before he leaves again."

Relina hugged her husband back, contemplating the situation, before hugging him even more tightly. "Let us go with you Raditz. I fear that you may never come back if I let you go this once last time."

"I can't risk you and Keitaro getting caught up in this conspiracy Relina, it wouldn't help anything if I do let you go. Please stay here with our son." the saiya-jin pleaded.

His wife shook her head. "You have to bring us Raditz. By being allied with Vegeta and knowing Gohan you have already brought us into this. At least let Keitaro and I see our people and stay with them. We will be safe there while you and your warriors find out what is going on. Don't let us stay here alone."

Raditz looked into his wife's eyes and caved. He sighed and tried to gaze away, but his eyes returned to his pleading wife's own. Grumbling to himself he turned back to packing his things as Relina gave him a kiss on the cheek in triumph. He merely rolled his eyes, trying to ignore her victory over him.

"Thank you honey." she said gratefully before practically skipping away to get her and her son ready for their journey.

"Women…" Raditz muttered, slinging his bag over his shoulder and putting his sword in the sheath at his side. "Why must I bend to the will of women?"

XX

"King Cold may he rest in peace." an old alien of the council said mournfully as he placed the purple sheet over the deceased king. Sniffing he went back to the half circle table and took his seat while his younger comrades comforted him.

Cooler gazed at the old alien who had served his father since Cold was a child before looking back at the accusing council. His eyes were slightly narrowed and he was the only one who didn't mourn his father. What need was there for him to mourn the father who was barely there for him in the first time.

Frieza frowned at the old man and looked sad towards his father. Everyone knew that he was not anywhere near the planet when his father died so it was more than likely that he was off the hook for any accusation. He was King Cold's favorite son however. Everyone knew that, so who would blame the favored son?

The council stared heatedly at the two princes. It was not yet said who was to be blamed for the assassination of King Cold, but everyone knew that more evidence pointed towards Cooler than to Frieza. Also Refrig Rator was the now permanent Prime Judge of Frigidus and he in Cooler did _not_ get along with each other.

The murder weapon was not found in the room but it was obvious that it was a small dagger of some sorts. A quick slash was all it took for the deed to be done and the King of all Frigidus was forever dead. It did not help the elder son for everyone to know that he, not Frieza, favored the use of daggers.

Frieza was fortunately away from the planet when the act of blasphemy was done, but luck was not hovering over Cooler that day. The older son was on the planet when the bell was tolled and the death reached his ears. Fate did not smile upon him this day, and may not for the time being.

Cooler was the one to take the heat for all, whether he did it or not. The cold-hearted people of Frigidus wanted to blame someone and for him to be close enough to the King to kill him at the time, he was to be blamed. He of all people knew that and so did the Frieza who could barely keep the smile from appearing on his face.

"The judging of the condemned will begin now." proclaimed the lowest rank of the alien council, "Prime Judge Refrig will announce the decree of Planet Frigidus."

A slightly younger alien than the one who placed the sheet over King Cold stood with a slightly evil purpose. "The council and I have decreed that, with the evidence found, Prince Cooler is sentenced to death at the morn of tomorrow."

Cooler looked stunned and immediately narrowed his eyes to glare viciously at the Refrig who almost died from its venomous fury. The elder prince was dragged out of the room by five buff alien guards who were struggling to take their superior out the two enormous doors. If they were frightened of his wrath they did a good job of hiding much of it.

He was shouting and swearing profusely while the council looked on in silence, some sympathetic others feeling they had chosen rightly. The old alien who served King Cold looked at him sadly and their eyes locked. The alien nodded slightly and, in understanding, Cooler allowed himself to be dragged away.

Frieza on the other hand could barely contain his joy. Due to his brother being sentence to death and his father assassinated he was placed on the throne to rule all of Frigidus…and he could not be any happier than now. Frieza felt he could jump for joy and dance for all the people in the room. No one could stand in his way now.

"May your rule, King Frieza, be long and prosperous." Refrig said with a smirk.

"Likewise." Frieza replied and smiled conspiratorially at him.

Refrig waved his arms gallantly as he said, "The crowning will commence tomorrow morning during the same time the ex-prince Cooler is assassinated. Please clean your best clothes and wear them. Oh and make sure you are not late, you would not want to miss anything."

"I hope you will stay on the council for my rule Prime Judge Rator?" the younger prince asked questioningly, the prime judge's answer already known.

Refrig smirked at him and clasped his hand in friendship. "Of course King Frieza, that is unless your rule does not allow it?"

Frieza waved the notion away. "Nonsense friend, you will stay the leader of this council until the end of your days."

This was heard by the other council members as they shuffled out of the room but they said nothing. Let it be known, however, that the members were furious at the idea of the treacherous snake having command over them once more. Treachery was more than likely and change was coming to Frigidus.

Anorak, the old alien who had served Cold since he was a suckling prince, was supposed to be the next Prime Judge. Everyone knew this and had accepted it, and he was supposed to be appointed the day King Cold had been killed. Yet suddenly the king had been murdered and he had lost his position.

Of course no one blamed the old Anorak for he was the most truthful alien on Frigidus, as well as the most loyal. He was the most respected creature in the council and would have happily accepted by them, well, except for Refrig. All knew that Anorak would change Frigidus forever, possibly even reforming the government and not many liked change.

Refrig was jealous of Anorak because he was the wisest, most truthful, and most respected alien under the king. The snake knew that the owl would soon overrule him and when the death of King Cold was declared, documents pointed to Refrig to be Prime Judge of the council. Everyone had their suspicions, but none could object the king's will.

Anorak sighed and closed the doors just as Refrig and Frieza began to laugh and celebrate their victory on this day. They had just gained power over the lives of others and together they would most likely bring the planets under their rule, as well as Frigidus, to the destruction meant only for them.

The old alien, fearing the worst for their morrow, scuffled his way in a different direction than the one they dragged Cooler. He was secretive about it, appearing as if heading towards his study when in reality he headed to the unknown. He was watched for a moment by passing guards, but was left alone to wander.

Not one alien knew these walls and passages better than Anorak. His ancestor had built these walls and the plans of the aged kingdom were eventually passed down to him. The many halls, windows, clear passages, hidden passages, shortcuts, and escape routes were all in his hands, all in the blueprints of his ancestor.

Anorak had been instructed years ago by the deceased King Cooler (grandfather of the current Prince Cooler) that King Cold's rule would not last long. He had also been told that King Cold would not acknowledge his first son, Cooler, at all, for Cooler had thoughts of peace for the kingdom instead of the usual destruction.

**Flashback**

"_Anorak, come to me." the aged King Cooler spoke softly, blinking his weary eyes. Death was by his side but he was ready to go when called, he had no regrets in this world except for the regrets of having his son._

_A warrior came to him, aging nicely and slower than the other warriors in his regiment. He was Anorak, Captain of the Royal Guard to the King, ultimately loyal to the crown. The alien, still in his prime, knelt on one knee to his king. He was always by his side, even in these last fifty years of peace, always watching for anything that would shatter it._

"_Yes milord," the warrior began, "You have called for me?"_

_King Cooler smiled as he gazed at his old friend. "You know my days are soon coming to an end Anorak, and both you and I know that my son, Cold, will not have the courage to keep this rule of peace and prosperity. He is the eminent destruction that we have feared. Cold will disrupt this line and create more that will do the same."_

_Anorak glanced to the side as he stayed on one knee, unable to say the words he wished to say, but somehow knew that he must. He would do anything to protect the kingdom and his king at any cost, even if he had to assassinate the prince of all Frigidus himself. No one would stand in the way of King Cooler's peace._

"_Then we must stop him King Cooler, we must stop his reign from ever happening." the old warrior concluded then added a bit hesitantly, "We must—"_

"_Do not speak such words in my presence Anorak nor must you ever speak them again." the king gently berated with a wrinkled frown. "Such words start such destructive acts which in turn bring all to ruin."_

_The captain bowed his head lower before bringing his sorrow-filled eyes up towards his king. "I apologize King Cooler it was wrong for me to think such things. Especially when I yearn for the peace you wish to keep."_

_King Cooler dismissed it. "All think of such thoughts Anorak, just do not act on them or you will bring ruin."_

"_Yes milord." Anorak confirmed._

_The king gave him a wrinkled smile, his dark eyes glistening happily, before looking out the window at the falling snow. "This planet is a cold place Anorak, and it will only become colder because of Cold. Yet hope is in our future for he will have a son named Cooler who will bring us back to peace."_

_Anorak furrowed his brows. "But what if—"_

"_Friga will provide the way Anorak," Cooler replied faithfully as he continued to look at the snow, a smile appearing on his face as the faint image of a white dragon flew by the castle window. "She will provide the way just as she had provided it for me so many years ago."_

**End Flashback**

"Friga will provide…" Anorak murmured as he made his way down the halls that seemed to silently greet him. Slipping past the ignorant guards, he opened a door that had not opened for years. The door creaked in welcome and allowed him entrance before it was closed with a silent thud, appearing to any other person as a solid piece of the wall.

Dark corridors seemed to brighten as torches on the sides of the icy tunnel lit themselves as Anorak approached them. He smiled at the magic that flowed around him and continued happily, the hope he had as bright as the torches that danced when he walked by. This strengthened his cause now that he knew that freedom was only a few steps away.

He carried on, his feet slipping on the ice and snow that appeared, before tripping and sliding all the way to the middle of the tunnel where he fell through a dark hole no there before. He feared the worst when seeing the icy caverns and the cold water below him, but was saved by a flap of wings and a careful snatch of gentle teeth.

The old alien looked up in amazement to see a beautiful white dragon the color of snow gazing down at him with icy blue eyes. The words he wanted to say were caught in his throat and he nearly choked on them when trying to breathe. After all it was not every day you met a mystical dragon face to face.

The dragon looked slightly amused and gracefully flew through the icy caverns. He admired the peaceful cave, rainbow colors glistening on the cold surface as if alive. As she swerved sharply and lunged down he let out a cry as she engulfed him in her mouth and dived into the icy cold waters.

XX

"_Stop! Leave him alone!"_

"_Mommy!"_

"_Shut up!"_

_(scream)_

Videl jolted up with a sharp intake of breath, frightened by the images inside her head. The dreams had become worse and more vivid. She could hardly stop the screams of the woman and the frantic cries of a young child. Who could forget the harsh reality of the time that we live in and the events that occur without us knowing?

The Knight stopped his stirring to stare at her, keeping his eyes from showing the concern and comfort Videl wanted. The princess had caught his gaze for a moment before it was averted back to the small pot of rabbit stew. She wondered what she had just been allowed to see, the slight sign of emotion in his haunting eyes.

Suddenly she shivered. From the cold of the forest or his cold gaze she wasn't sure, but she was positive something in the surroundings was causing it. Videl sat up slowly and felt something slid off of her, realizing for the first time that his cloak was on her and that she could clearly see his face.

She was stunned to see it and her heart began to beat faster as the blush rose to her awaiting cheeks. He was handsome and she could not take her eyes form him nor could she slow down the pounding of her heart. How could one turn your eyes away from someone like him? Videl was struck dumb and he paid no attention.

His dark hair was in soft uprising spikes that seemed to have a magic of their own. His face was rough yet smooth and free of any blemishes except for one scar that followed the curve of the bottom-half of his eye. However, the cold eyes of her silent kidnapper were what captivated her intense gaze.

His eyes were a cold, ghostly blue that silently swirled, as if being vigilant with the entire surroundings without even trying. The glow of his eyes reminded her of a secret lagoon hidden deep within the dark confines of a cave. The subtle yet captivating glow of the ocean depths that she secretly wanted to drown in.

Her gaze was broken when he offered a bowl of the rabbit stew towards her, eyes questioning her silently. Videl smiled slightly and took the bowl, immediately eating the contents since she had not eaten since the morning of her birthday. The Knight glanced curiously at her ravenous hunger then silently ate his own.

"What…" Videl began hesitantly, "What happened to your eye?"

The Knight stopped his spoon half-way to his mouth and Videl began to wonder if she asked the wrong question. He glanced at her before finishing the rest of his food and swinging his cloak around his shoulders and replacing his weapons. When his task was completed he turned his head towards her.

"Do not tread on ground of which you don't know what you tread." he answered calmly, his eyes burning into her violent ones.

Videl turned her face away, his eyes now unapproachable. Summoning her courage she asked the question she had been dying to know from the moment she saw him in the temple. "If I may so humbly say, sir, you know my name but I do not know yours."

"My name is of no interest to you." he answered quickly and coldly, gazing into the trees.

Videl frowned at his response. "What if it is?"

The Knight sighed but continued to stare out into the whispering trees. "Then I will ask of your purpose for knowing the name of your kidnapper."

"It will quench my curiosity and I will ask no more questions." she responded smartly, a frustrated spark in her violet eyes.

"I am a mercenary dear princess." he replied calmly, turning to gaze at her once more with his hood still down. "What will you do with the name of a man you will only see once? When a salesman hands over his wares to a buyer the wares never see the salesman again."

The princess held back the saiya-jin scowl that threatened to mar her complexion. "Yes but the wares hold the name of the salesman. Without the name of the salesman how can the wares say that they were sold by him?"

His eye twitched at her response, slight amusement and frustration hidden in the depths of his eyes. However much she aggravated him he admired her bravery and intelligence. After nearly twenty years a smile tried to forge its way onto his face, but he held it back. Heaven forbid he show emotion to someone, especially now.

Videl saw it however and smiled. Although he tried to hide it she could see it in his eyes. He may have covered most of his emotions, but the admiration shone as brightly as his glowing eyes. She could feel the space between them closing slightly and was glad that although she was being sold off she had good moments before then.

The mercenary turned around before his emotions could leak out and began gazing at the trees once more, half dedicated to his task of watchman. "I have many names princess. Some are titles given to me by fans while others are from enemies. Only a few select are from those who continue to admire me while most are from those who fear."

"I would think nothing less of your many identities," Videl answered carefully, a smile hidden in her violet depths, "But I only wish to know the one in which you are yourself."

This time he did smile, although it was hidden, and his eyes held a slight glint. A light chuckle escaped his lips which Videl's ears caught. Shaking his head slightly he pulled the hood over his head and said with a hint of amusement, "My name, dear princess, is Gohan."

Suddenly a twig snapped and the peace that had settled was but a memory. Gohan's narrowed eyes peered into the darkness to see a ghostly color of blue staring back. He moved back slowly, keeping his eyes trained on the intruder, as he did. With one swift movement he destroyed the fire and engulfed them into a world of darkness.

Videl jolted up and ran to him, hiding against his welcoming back. Silence prevailed in the forest as the trees stopped their incoherent whispering and the animals immediately stopped their noise. The only thing Videl could see were the eyes reflecting Gohan's and the glowing tattoos that matched.

As if someone had flipped a switch more eyes appeared followed by the fluorescent glow of their matching tattoos. Gohan pulled out his sword instead of his elbow blades while the other hand pulled Videl against him protectively and earned a glowing blush from the maiden that gazed up at him. They were surrounded.

A figure emerged from the trees with feline grace. The creature was twice the size of a normal tiger, literally the size of a grown bear. Six pointed feline ears adorned his head, three on both sides, and one eye was closed permanently with a scar. His canines gleamed as he chuckled darkly, his black body blending in with the shadows.

"Welcome," he greeted, a ferocious glint in his eye, "to the Forest of Bliss."

XX

King Vegeta I paced about his throne relentlessly, treading a faded line on his already worn imported carpet. He had been assaulted by his dreams and from visions of the past. His nights were weary and his mornings were haunting. He could not forget the shadows of his past that plagued his every footstep.

His allies were slowly dying off, although only one has, but everything has turned around from what it had once been. His plans were slowly dwindling and even his own council was beginning to question his motives. The empire that he had built upon blood and his own sweat was beginning to tilt.

King Vegeta knew that his son was not stupid. Vegeta knew that there was something going on in the empire, something that he was not aware of and wanted to know. The more years that passed the more suspicious his son became of his own succession to the throne. He knew it was only a matter of time.

With a loud growl he slammed his fist into the wall, creating a large gap that would be fixed as soon as the servants had seen it. He breathed heavily. The sweat not from the heat but from the desperation of being found out. Everyone had their little secrets but he had a secret that no one was allowed to find out.

"King Vegeta, sir?"

The King of all Saiya-jins turned to see the General of his Saiya-jin Army staring at him with a concerned look on his face. Whether it was for the fact that he had punched a hole in the wall or the fact that they were going to be discovered he wasn't sure, but both of them were concerned about something.

"What is it General Son?" King Vegeta snapped harsher than he intended.

Goku flinched. "Sir, Sergeant Briefs and Lt. Sergeant Son have arrived on Planet Silvia. Trunks' scouts are currently searching for them on the borders of the Forest of Bliss while the others are setting up camp."

"Good." King Vegeta smiled, his mood brightening. "I knew I could count on Trunks better than I can count on my own son. My grand son is proving quite useful."

"Yes he and my son are progressing well for new recruits and I am sure they will be able to take down this mercenary together as soon as possible." Goku confirmed with his hands behind his back and in full regalia.

King Vegeta sighed and nodded, sitting on his throne in frustration. "It is getting harder and harder to hide this Goku. Vegeta is not stupid and although Trunks and Goten are strong they will not be able to stand up to this mercenary…especially if he is who we believe he is. Everything we have worked for will come to ruin."

Goku said nothing for a moment, his face as worried as his king's. "I had hoped that none of this would ever get out to the populace. If anyone ever found out about that…not that I meant to but…I was ordered and it had been decreed by the oracle…"

"Silence you fool!" King Vegeta snapped, "You will get the same amount of blame that I will receive when we are found! I will not go down alone without the ones who also accomplished that which they call a crime!"

The General looked taken aback, disbelief in his eyes. "K-King Vegeta!"

The King of Saiya-jins scowled. "Don't 'King Vegeta' me you insolent whelp! I will make sure that if I am punished then everyone involved will be punished! Is that understood General?"

"Y-Yes sir!" Goku stammered, not believing what his king had just decreed.

"That is the only reason why you are the rank that you are Goku." King Vegeta spat, "I had made it so for that sole reason. If you had not agreed to the orders that were given then you would have died a third class runt! Now go and make sure that _nothing_ gets out. Any of those who like to stick their nose in things must be dealt with accordingly. I refuse to let nothing stand in the way of my reign. Do so and you will become my heir to the throne."

Goku's eyes lit up at that statement. Not because he was power-hungry of course, for he was a humble man from humble beginnings, but of astonishment. "King Vegeta I thought the Prince was in line for the throne!"

"I can change what I wish at any given time." King Vegeta waved off dismissingly. "I am King of Vegeta after all. If I wanted I could make Trunks the ruler when I finally die. I still have time in my reign to choose."

"Oh." the General replied, seeing it was all he could say, before gazing over at the intricate sword placed on the wall above King Vegeta's throne. "Sir…"

"What is it _now_?" King Vegeta grumbled, giving the General of his Army an irritated look as he rubbed his eyes. All the King of Saiya-jins wanted to do know was sleep.

"If we are to get rid of suspicion shouldn't we get rid of—" Goku began slowly.

King Vegeta all but snatched the sword from its high pedestal with a kid-like look of vicious gluttony. Goku had to step back a few steps with an appalled look. He had never seen his king so _greedy_. To see such a sight was almost like an act of complete and utter _blasphemy_. Never in his life would he ever see such malice and greed than he would see now.

"We are _not_ ridding ourselves of _this_ artifact! Do you understand General Goku?" The King of all Saiya-jins said this statement slowly, his eyes wide with a crazed look.

"S-Sir I…I don't…" Goku sputtered as he backed away from his nearly insane king, his hand unconsciously on the hilt of his sword.

"Don't you understand Goku?" King Vegeta responded, turning to gaze at the beautiful sword in wonder. "This is the _Sword of Ryuujin_! You can never in another _lifetime_ find a sword of such great _power_! With this I can destroy an army of _thousands_ in one swipe! I can kill any who oppose me with a flick of my wrist! Yet you want to get _rid_ of such a unique weapon?!"

"I-I just lost my head for a moment there King Vegeta." Goku responded quickly, a slightly frightened look in his eyes. He decided it was time for him to leave. "Please forgive my insolence milord."

King Vegeta just stared at him for a moment before turning back to the sword with child-like awe. Goku took this as his chance to leave and did it quickly, almost tripping over his boots in the process as he quickly yet calmly scrambled to his quarters. The guards gave him odd looks but he rebuked none as he safely made it to his home.

He almost slammed the door in fright, a hand to his now sweaty forehead as he slid to the floor. He was glad for the moment that Chichi had gone out with Bulma, he was not sure if he could deal with _two_ pregnant women at this moment, especially when he could barely deal with just one.

Goku leaned against the door while taking deep breaths, his lack of air not caused by his run but by his run in with vicious malice. He now understood why everyone feared the King of all Saiya-jins so. He was pure evil. Not even King Cold could match the look on King Vegeta's face, nor could he give Goku such a fright.

Inwardly, as he slowly began to take off his now sweaty armor, he knew that what King Vegeta said was true. If the king had to fall for the heinous crime he had committed then everyone involved would fall as well. Goku and the others may have been following orders but no one could forgive such a crime.

_I have to get rid of any suspicion for all of us…or we'll all take the fault for something we should have stood up to so many years ago._

Dumping his sweaty armor in the clothes bin to be washed by the ever-moody Chichi, he slumped onto the couch and turned on the tv to watch the news. He was sure that if there was to be any suspicion it would most-likely be on the news. VNN was notorious for obtaining the most hidden of juicy tidbits.

_Those cursed VNN and their filthy busy-bodies. I wish they would just keep their nose out of other peoples' businesses. If they find out about us we'll be ruined…all of us…_

Running a hand through his spiky hair he gazed at the almost ominous phone as it rang a few times. He didn't know if he wanted to pick it up but it wouldn't stop its annoying rings. Saying a silent prayer he moved over to it and answered the phone, a strange feeling coiling in his chest which he decided was anxiety.

_**- Hey Dad what's up? -**_

Goku almost died of relief at that moment. He wiped the excess sweat from his forehead and laughed more to himself than to the person on the phone. Goten had no idea just _how_ relieved the Saiya-jin General was at this moment. Goku could have sworn that the caller was going to be someone he did not want to hear.

"Hey son how are you doing out there?" he smiled, bringing the phone over to the couch with a silent sigh of relief.

_**- It's kind of weird but fun. I get to order people around and I even led a search party into the Forest of Bliss! I didn't get to go far though, Trunks was worried and didn't want me going in there without better protection. –**_

"Well I wouldn't blame Trunks he has a reason to be worried." Goku replied, now a little worried about Goten as well. "The Forest of Bliss holds the notorious of all creatures son. They're called the 'Tulv' and they are said to be the most dangerous creatures in the _universe_ so I can see why Trunks would be worried."

_**- I know dad we got the status report. I admit I'm a little afraid of them myself but I'm sure Trunks and I could take them. -**_

Goku chuckled slightly, a faint smile on his face at Goten's antics. He knew that the young boy was just excited to be on a mission. "Well what is your objective anyway?"

_**- Um…we're supposed to find this mercenary and take him out. I'm sure with all these elite we'll do fine. I doubt this mercenary can take Trunks and I together. Then we are to rescue Auntie Videl. After that we go home. I doubt this will take long so I'll be home soon. Just seeing how you guys were doing and letting you know what's going on. Is mom there? –**_

"Oh no your mom's now home." Goku sighed, feeling a guilty relief that his wife wasn't at home at the moment. She would scream at both him and Goten, him for recruiting Goten and her son for wanting to join. "I'll let you know that you called."

_**- Oh well I'll—what? We are? Alright thank you Yuza. Hey dad I have to go we've got a lead. I'll call you guys later. –**_

"Ok son." the General replied with a slightly worried smile before saying, "Be careful ok?"

_**- Alright dad bye. –**_

"Bye." Goku sighed and hung up the phone. He slumped into the seat and stared at the ceiling with his 'I'm a worried father' look. "Be careful Goten…"

**Sorry for not updating guys things have been getting in the way. (bows) Gomen. I'm sorry for not updating but I am now even with this crazy house getting crazier and those vicious comp hogs (grumbles). Well please review and gomen once more.**


	5. Chapter 5 Unforgivable

**The Dragon's Knight**

**Chapter 5: Unforgivable**

_People with courage and character always seem sinister to the rest._

_-Hermann Hesse (1877 - 1962)_

Immediately the Tulv jumped, two for the top and two for the bottom. The Knight pushed the princess to the side and both blocked and dodged. However the four Tulv eventually overpowered him and one crushed him to the ground, its teeth in his face. He merely punched him and looked over to his ward.

Videl was frozen in fear. The three other Tulv that had left Gohan immediately surrounded her and she could not move. She could only stare in horror. Videl commanded her limbs to move but they wouldn't, they were as frightened as she was. Gohan growled in frustration at her sudden need to be a statue and struggled under the Tulv.

Out of nowhere a dagger hit one of the Tulv and it yelped as it slid back by the surprising force of the throw. The two other Tulv were also caught unaware as one was hit by the thrown back Tulv and the other was also hit with a dagger. All three growled in anger and used their paws to pull out the daggers.

"Run!" he gritted from underneath jaws of death, his hand holding back the fangs. "Run!"

Videl didn't have to think twice. Her feet quickly took to motion and the Princess of Helios took off into the woods, the three recovered Tulv close behind her as Zyanya screeched vehemently above her, diving now and then to attack her attackers. The Knight turned back to his own problem who was staring at him in anger then surprise.

He sliced the neck of the Tulv who roared in protest and kicked the cat off of him, swiftly getting to his feet and taking off in the direction of his frightened captive, so swiftly in fact that it made some of the chasing Tulv ashamed. The Tulv leader motioned for the rest to follow them and they took off like the wind.

The Tulv leader padded over the bleeding Tulv and watched with an emotionless gaze. The neck wound had closed and the feline slowly got up as he gazed angrily back at him, his muscles tensed up and ready for a fight. The leader stepped back a bit when his comrade's diamond sharp claws appeared, readying himself for combat.

The wound had disappeared, completely healed from inside and out. Blood, both wet and dry, clung to the Tulv's soft dark fur, some of the dripping blood adding to the pool of dark crimson blood beneath him. He shook off some of it, spreading blood everywhere as they stood alone, their tattoos glowing as icy a blue as their eyes.

"Ziraf are you sure about this?" the Tulv questioned. "This is wrong…"

The leader Tulv just snuffed at him as he padded in the direction his fellow pack members went. "Quiet Xias, our father is weak in both mind and body, he cannot protect these lands so we must."

Xias shoved him aside, causing Ziraf to glare at his younger brother who, as it was, was also entitled to the title of leader. "Don't you know who that is Ziraf?"

"Yes." Ziraf replied as he began to move away again. "I know who we are facing. I am completely aware of who he is."

"Then why are you trying to kill him?" Xias roared, his teeth bared and his ears lay back as he faced his insubordinate brother. "I saw his face before he slit my throat and I know you know so why Ziraf?"

"He's trespassing." Ziraf merely replied as he continued on. Xias growled in anger and went in the other direction to find his father. As the Chief of the Forest of Bliss only he could stop the calamity that his brother wished to release.

Meanwhile Videl was terrified as she ran through the forest. If she had any weapons she believed she would have fared much better than she was doing now. She could barely hear them but she knew for a fact that they were still there. Earlier they had caught her off guard with the same trick and nearly killed her.

Suddenly something tripped her legs and she was sure she was going to finally die this time around. The last trick they did surmised the same thing they were doing now. She could still feel the claws slice through her skin and the blood was still trailing down their legs, making her an easy prey to their nose.

She was limping, but she could still run. No matter what the pain she would forget it all if she needs to run for her life. Videl hit the ground hard and rolled over from instinct, saving herself from the sharp claws that landed where she had only just recently lay. However she could only look up to see two Tulv jump from the trees with claws outstretched.

The Princess screamed as she saw her death in their cold glowing ice-blue eyes. Suddenly she saw her savior, clothed in black, come from nearly out of nowhere like something in one of her fairy tale books. With his gleaming sword he stabbed one on the side, pushing him into the other attacking Tulv with the force of his thrust.

The two Tulv roared in pain as they collided with the earth and each other. Gohan quickly pulled out his sword and ran over to her and examined her bleeding ankle, growling low in his chest at the wound. Videl wasn't sure whether it was because she was hindering his attempt to go where he needed or the fact that his package was damaged.

Growls reached their ears and Videl peered behind him to see that the Tulv were slowly starting to rise and that the wound one of them had received was disappearing. Her eyes widened as Gohan quickly wrapped her wound with a torn piece of his cloak, his blue eyes slightly blazing and similar to the Tulv.

"Gohan behind you!" she yelled, her voice filled with panic. She watched as Gohan had enough time to move to the side slightly, saving himself from the killing blow to his skull and settling for an encounter of their fangs and his shoulder.

Gritting his teeth he drew out one of his many intricate daggers and stabbed the Tulv deep in its glowing blue eye. The scream that came out of the feline was unearthly. Videl had to cover her throbbing ears while the Knight winced in pain. Due to his race his ears were much less resistant to the high-pitched frequency the cat had accomplished.

He pulled up the princess before the other Tulv could recover and pushed her forward, his blood dripping relentlessly onto the slightly damp earth. Videl could only gape at his wound and with a slight frown he covered it with a gloved hand. The gash was a terrifying sight, but he acted as if it was nothing.

The fangs had ripped flesh close to bone. Sinew had been torn and it would take weeks for it to heal properly as long as he no longer strained it, but with the way this was going it would take months for it to fully heal. The pain was agonizing but he endured it without flinching for he knew that if he were to succumb to the wound they would both die.

Tulv fangs and claws were like sharpened obsidian yet as hard to break as diamonds. They could tear apart Aeria, Vegeta's pride and joy, in mere minutes with their superiority and agility. If Gohan had not moved at the exact calculated moment his head would be cleanly severed from his spine.

As the princess finally began to move he quickly slammed his fist into the feline behind him. The creature roared as it flew back into a tree, parts of its skull crushed. Summoning every ounce of willpower he had, Gohan ran after Videl's retreating figure as more snarling Tulv raced past the two injured ones.

Videl's breath was labored as she ran and it was not long before she tripped in exhaustion. She just could not run anymore. The blood still ran from her ankle and it was beginning to turn a dark purple from the abuse. Turning she saw the Knight running towards her with his hand over the torn place of his cloak, more Tulv behind him.

A furious roar sounded in front of her and she looked forward once more to see even more Tulv running almost like they were in a formation. The leader was older looking than the rest and he led the pack with fangs gleaming in the black forest while his puffs of breath were seen in the cold night air.

The Knight stopped beside her and pulled out his sword with his good arm while the other was hidden by a section of his cloak. His glowing blue eyes gazed from one pack to the other in apprehension, trying to ease some of his tension by gripping and un-gripping the weathered sword handle.

Ziraf, leading his group, leapt towards Gohan but collided with the old Tulv leader. He easily caught onto the young Ziraf with his claws and quickly rolled onto his back while throwing Ziraf off. The young Tulv slowly got up, anger burning in his eyes, while the old leader stood up, standing a great distance apart from the young feline and close to Gohan.

The two packs suddenly slowed to a trot before completely stopped in front of the two. The felines that had been chasing them were breathing hard and a sheen of glistening sweat covered them. The other pack that had appeared were fresh and the old feline that led them looked furious.

The old Tulv indeed looked older, but not as old as he would not be able to perform anything. He seemed to be in his prime. His left eye was closed eternally with a scar and on some parts of his body the hair was longer such as from his head to mid-back, his chest, around his bottom jaw, and on his legs.

There was an immediate dead silence as he stepped forward with the grace of a king. Intrigued but not trusting, Gohan did not put away his sword but watched in amusement as the other Tulv who were chasing him and Videl backed away. Only one remained standing in front of the leader, his tail between his legs.

"Ziraf." the old Tulv spat, his disapproval laced with the biting edge worthy of a father. "What are doing?"

Ziraf could not look into his father's glowing silver-blue eye which defined age. He could only stare at the ground in frustration, guilt, and anger. Xias stepped forward from the other Tulv and growled low at his brother's recruits who quickly scattered into the forest, not wanting to feel his claws upon them.

"I..." Ziraf began uneasily, shifting slightly in place and tensing his muscles with apprehension. "I was protecting the forest father..."

The Tulv father could only growl low and finish it with a huff at his statement. "Protecting the forest? I see no protecting of anything but a healthy chase through the trees. If you had wanted to protect the forest you would have chased away those mongrels searching through the other side of the forest!"

The elder of the two brothers flinched at his father's tone, his face contorting into anger. His father was old and would not be young forever. As immortal as he was even a child could see he was growing weary. Someone else needed to take this forest and rule it with an iron fist not a soft paw.

_Watch father this _will_ be my forest whether you like it or not! I would rather allow myself to die before I see you hand over this forest to my pathetic little brother. He is not worthy of such an honor nor has the skill to rule it as I can!_

"It will not happen again father." Ziraf finished, still refusing to look at his father lest the disgust he bore shone clearly on his contorted face.

The leader sighed with shaking head, his hanging hairs swaying at his movement. His eyes looked upon his eldest son with incomparable sorrow. Ziraf was full of anger and discontent, he would never protect the forest like it was meant to be protected and even Ziraf knew that.

"My son," he groaned, "What am I to do with you?"

Ziraf did not answer but growled low when his father approached him and backed away into the trees. Not until he was safe between two oaks did he look up and even a blind man could see the glint of evil behind his narrowed eyes. His glowing orbs stared at them, body covered in shadow, before they seemed to be snuffed out like a candle.

Gohan finally, yet slowly, put away his sword as the old Tulv approached him. Recognition sparked in his eyes as he stared back at the silvery-blue one that glowed against his own. Xias trotted up to them and gave his slightly smiling father a curious gaze. His father hardly ever smiled.

"I see you have faced many dangers young knight." the old Tulv began.

The mercenary smiled back slightly as he nodded his head slightly. "I have indeed Anais and I am still facing them."

"Hm." was all Anais replied, his silvery-blue eye glowing brighter. Bowing his head he turned and began to walk back through the mists of the trees. "Well then I shall not keep you from the path you have chosen Gohan, and I pray it will only lead you to happiness."

Xias gazed up at Gohan with pride evident in his young eyes. He bowed slightly before giving Gohan a smile. "Our people pray for your safe journey Lord Gohan as much as my father. I want to thank you for everything you have done for my father and I as well as our people."

Gohan tilted his head slightly. "It was nothing Xias. Your people are just as welcome to ask for my help as your inspiring father is."

The young leader smiled wider at this response and turned to leave with his retreating comrades before he turned to look over his shoulder for one last time. "Oh and Lord Gohan I would like to inform you that the Southern border of the forest is not a place to wander. Our scouts have revealed strange creatures, saiya-jins I believe, wandering about with those despicable creatures that sniff all the time. Those...those...drat what do they call those things...ah yes dogs. They are wandering about the area with dogs."

The mercenary chuckled at this. The Tulv were dangerous yet so hilarious from time to time. Their knowledge outside of the Forest of Bliss planet was non-existent until he had arrived and taught them as much as he could. The Tulv were intelligent creatures, but even the smallest foreign dog could fascinate them.

"I thank you for the warning Xias, but I must head that way in order to leave." Gohan replied, "I am willing to know, however, why Ziraf is so passionate on attacking creatures as myself."

Xias sighed and sat down, his heart filled with grief. "Father says that he will soon be ready to make the great journey to Sanctus to seek eternal peace. He will be the first to do so. His heart is heavy and always filled with sorrow. When you had told him of Lady Aeria his heart seemed to sink into despair, but seeing you had strengthened him still and though he mourns for the dear lady he hopes the best for you. He wants to leave but he needs to name an heir before he goes on. They say he plans to do it today, but others say he has already chosen. Ziraf wants the forest to do his ill will and all but his companions fear his absolute rule. However, if father does indeed choose Ziraf we cannot oppose it. This will be his last wish and all we can do is honor it. I hope that he does not, though, for I had hoped to see life and hope continuing to sustain our beautiful home until it is time for me to make the great journey."

Gohan nodded silently while Videl sat, soaking in the information. To see such creatures both frightened and intrigued her. Never in her life had she dreamed to see such beautiful, passionate, and deadly things that showed such hope and such heartache, especially these that she deemed animals.

Helios was never filled with such heartache, even if a loved one had died. Many lived well over one hundred since her neutral planet had maintained peace. This was the first time in history, in fact, that Helios had ever been introduced to a war and, though it did have excellent ships and pilots, everyone was still filled with fear and had lost their hope.

Here, in the Forest of Bliss, these creatures fought everyday against invaders while still clinging to hope for the future and displaying astounding faith. Despair still clutched their hearts, but they had the ability to stay strong. Heartache followed their every footstep and grief was in their shadow, yet courage reverberated in their voice.

Videl silently wished she had the ability to obtain their undying courage and unfaltering faith. She had just begun to lose hope and she had not even lived half as long as Xias has most-likely lived. The princess instantly felt shamed at this blatant realization, but promised herself that no matter what she would stay strong.

"I believe, dear Xias, that your father will do what is right for your home." The Knight replied softly, his eyes softening as well at the young yet old Xias. "You must remember when he makes his decision that hope must always exist even if peace is always fleeting."

The young Tulv was confused but acknowledgment and understanding soon glowed brightly in his eyes. He gave the mercenary a smile and bowed his head slightly once more. "Many blessings on your journey Lord Gohan."

As Gohan watched the Tulv disappear into the shadows he finally replied, "Stay strong Xias or peace will only be but a memory lost in time..."

XX

Raditz paced to and fro in front of the door of his shuttle which he dutifully named _Dominaria_ after his planet and his mother. His mother had died years ago from sickness and was followed a year or two by his father. Bardock himself had died fighting against a newly crowned King Cold and led his army under the late King of Vegeta, Vegun.

Bardock was a father who inspired his sons and, as his father had been, Raditz was Lieutenant of the Elite Army. Although he had never made it to the position of General of the Elite Army as Goku had, he was fine with his position and everything he had done shone with pride as it was like that of his father's own battles.

Vegun, a man Raditz had never met but wished to, was someone any saiya-jin could respect. He was a feared yet kind man who thought of both war and peace, something none of the other saiya-jin kings had done before. Vegun, however, had sadly died soon after Bardock did from his wounds.

Some had said that Vegun would have lived a long and prosperous life if Bardock had not of been killed in war, while others begged to differ. Despite their differences, however, none could say that both Bardock and Vegun were not friends at some point, and Raditz himself liked to believe that they were indeed close friends to the very end.

Raditz himself wore the very armor of his father with pride and was also extremely proud of the fact that the symbol of Vegun still resided on the breast plate. His planet also displayed the symbol and Vegeta, after some consideration, took it upon himself to use it as well. The symbol displayed his house arms and honored Ryuujin, King of the Dragons.

The symbol that King Vegeta I had decided to display was that of Vanus, the Dragon of the Void. Why he had decided upon such a creature of unrelenting evil was his secret alone and no one dared to question his motives. However it was clear that as heroic as he seemed to be to his people, inwardly he was as evil as the next villain.

Keitaro, his son, sat near him with simple yet noble clothes on a chair next to a window. His young, dark blue orbs were filled with obvious excitement at his sights in space, the smooth black hair framing his face swung every which way as he moved his head from side to side.

His eyes were a mix between his mother and father, Relina having soft cerulean blue eyes while Raditz displayed sharp onyx black ones, but his hair was undeniably his mother's. Relina had the black soft hair that flowed to her mid-back while Raditz kept his black spiky hair, more than half of it cut and placed into a ponytail by his wife.

The Lieutenant stopped his constant pacing to observe his over joyous son who was clearly enjoying his trip into outer space, it being his first time. He smiled at his five year old son's excitement as he remembered his own trip into the stars with his father.

Bardock was due to be on a mission, unknowingly his last. He had decided to take Raditz to what used to be Planet Sanctus before he was to go, his last father-son outing. He was adorned in his warrior clothes, but only to leave once he returned his jubilant son to his home.

Raditz was absolutely glowing at the opportunity to be in space and excited to spend it with his father. His younger brother Goku did not want to go with the two in their excursion, deciding to stay and train instead. Raditz scoffed at his younger brother's persistence to train, but ignored him nonetheless to leave with his loving father.

When they had landed at Sanctus the teenage Raditz was in absolute awe. Beauty and peace was effervescent, and the word holy could not begin to describe a place such as this. In other words the entire planet of Sanctus could be described with only one word: perfect.

_If I have died and this is heaven,_ he thought at once, _Let me stay dead..._

There, on Sanctus, Raditz met Relina and, after a bit of persuasion and the loving consent of their parents, married her three days after he had met her on one of the most beautiful days on Sanctus. That was a day he would forever hold in his heart and cherish until the end of his days.

Raditz was, in fact, the first besides his father and the elusive Vegun to meet Aeria. The beautiful Sanctian was a dear friend of Relina and soon became a dear friend to him as well. Aeria had wished them many blessings and introduced them to her father, the King of Dragons himself, Ryuujin.

He had never forgotten the day he had met Ryuujin or the awe he had for the celestial dragon that walked about in his human form. When Raditz had returned home with his new wife he had told Goku all the wondrous things he saw on Sanctus and immediately the saiya-jin whined about wanting to go.

However, Bardock needed to leave and promised, with a wide smile and contagious laugh, that he would bring Goku to Sanctus when he returned. Yet Bardock did not return so Raditz, now the sole protector of his younger brother, took it upon himself to bring the saiya-jin, his friend Prince Vegeta II, and the King of Vegeta himself to Sanctus.

The Lieutenant scoffed at the memory and glared at the wall. If there was one thing he was not proud of it was the fact that he had revealed power and beauty that no one could ever hope to attain. He felt he had besmirched his father's name in causing such chaos to Sanctus.

_I was a fool to bring such a monstrosity. _He scolded himself. _Only one other than myself knows the destruction that had occurred on such a beautiful planet. Only I and the one who lived through it..._

The spiky-haired saiya-jin wished with all his heart he could see Ryuujin and Aeria once more. Sanctus was lost and the planet was renamed Zephyion. Why? No one really knew. All that was said was a civil war that King Cold had attacked Sanctus and King Vegeta I had helped them rebuild. It was said he renamed it Zephyion, Aeria's last name, as a gift.

Raditz was surprised that the people did not say anything to this but continued living on with their less glorious lives under the watchful eye of the secretly malicious saiya-jin tyrant. Ryuujin had also gone and not even Raditz knew, but the impatient saiya-jin believed that _he_ knew the answer.

"Sir?" a warrior of Dominaria began hesitantly after seeing his Lord glare at the wall with a furious glint, "We are preparing to land on Zephyion..."

The Lieutenant nodded in confirmation and looked out the window. As chaotic as their time had once been Sanctus, or Zephyion as it was now called, was still a thing of beauty. He was amazed that at this altitude they were still able to see the Temple of Ryuujin was it loomed atop a mountain over the flowery fields and towards a beautiful village.

He pointed this out to Keitaro who pressed his face against the glass in child-like awe, his eyes sparkling with untold excitement. His hands kept him steady as the ship landed nearby the village and he was the first to move towards the exit in a hurry, his father and mother quickly behind him.

Sunlight lit up the walkway as they walked out, Raditz and his family in the front while his warriors followed in step behind him. Some curious villagers who had never seen something like this before watched in awe while other more seasoned veterans merely nodded in greeting and continued to work in their fields.

His soldiers attempted to act uninterested, but could not help their wandering eyes as they took in the astonishing sights of even a simple village. Apparently it was their first time ever visiting Zephyion. Only Relina was not amazed at her homeland and pointed out several things that gained looks of wonder from her attentive audience.

Raditz did not look back, knowing Relina would be able to find him, and walked down the long pathway. He cut through several fields in his rush and was chewed out by nearly five farmers when he had almost stepped onto all of their painstakingly grown zephys', and finally reached a humble yet strange abode.

Smoke poured out from a stack protruding through the cement roof. Here on Zephyion this was considered a luxury while others called it barbaric. Strange sounds came from within and lights flashed a few times from the open window as fumes spewed out through another.

Steeling himself he prepared to knock on the wooden door only for it to be opened before he could. The face that met him caused the poor Lieutenant to jolt back in surprise. A woman's blackened face met his with goggles and fiery red hair that was tied up in a bun.

The Zephyian blinked at him for a moment before smiling and exiting her humble abode. Dusting off her soiled gloves and trying to stamp out the strange debris on her well worn boots, she gave Raditz time to look over her seemingly unusual choice of apparel.

A suit he had seen worn by what Chichi called mechanics was only half worn by her, the sleeves wrapped around her waist and tied securely. Her worn boots resembled Gohan's but was more Vegetian than Zephyian. Her gloves were obviously lizard skin while her goggles were clearly from Vegeta-sai.

However strange she seemed she was beautiful as many women from Zephyion were. Her unusual ruby hair, though covered in soot, was sleek and shiny. Her eyes, which he could see after she wiped the soot off of her goggles, radiated a beautiful emerald that seemed to glow with a life of its own.

"Raditz, by Ryuujin, I thought you would never have made it here in time!" she squealed and hugged him, making Raditz uncomfortable with the feel of her body squishing onto his. Besides his wife he was not used to the touches of another woman and this hug, though friendly, made him feel he was cheating on his wife.

When she finally let go he felt the tension leave him and he sighed, able to take in a breath of air. "Yeah well I had a little run in with the Prince of Vegeta, Arya, and he was _not_ in a favorable mood."

"Ouch," the young mechanic exclaimed, her face wincing as she tried to imagine one of Prince Vegeta's tirades. She had yet to meet him but he already sounded frightening. "What did you do?"

"I lied." he stated simply, idly wondering if he should go into her home or not and after seeing something shoot out a green gas he decided not to. His eyes instantly went back to hers as he asked his next question, her eyes waiting patiently on him. "So have you talked to Gohan lately?"

Arya stretched, popping a few joints, and yawned as she moved her goggles to the base of her hair. Two dark ovals ringed her eyes, making her look like a raccoon, but she ignored his strange stare to report everything she had received from Gohan until now.

"Well," she began, "He told me of some mission he had received from Frieza himself. Gohan tells me he scared the bastard and his cronies shitless. I wish I was there to see it..."

Raditz rolled his eyes discreetly as she wandered off the subject and firmly set her back on it. "Ahem, Arya, you were saying about a mission?"

The Zephyian scratched the back of her neck and laughed; a wide smile on her face. "Sorry! Anyway he was supposed to capture the Sorceress of Helios named Videl Aeria Satan if I believe. He believed something was brewing and captured her as he planned. He's going to use her as bait to see what Frieza is planning."

"I see..." the saiya-jin trailed off, rubbing his slightly unshaven chin. His eyes darted up to meet hers once more, determination in his eyes. "Where was the last you heard of him? It is imperative that I know in order to find out what to do next. Vegeta's on a rampage and I need answers or else I won't be able to help him."

"The last I caught a signal of his escape pod was..." Arya trailed off suddenly and looked very uneasy. Her vibrant emerald orbs refused to meet his for a moment before she looked up with sadness and said as calmly as she could, "The Forest of Bliss."

XX

Vegeta stomped promptly up the stairs to the Tower of Absolutism. His father had built it for the sole purpose of his alliances meeting together to discuss the next reign of terror they were to inflict. Of course Vegeta had his sit-ins during the meetings, but this was the first time he was going to crash one.

He could hear the Bell of Jurisai, a man who subdued countless tyrannical people and also his great-grandfather, tolling high above the grounds. His father used it to announce his secret meetings while others believed someone was being ready to be killed during these horrible times. The people of Vegeta-sai were not far from the truth.

His steps resounded on the echoing heights he had yet to finish scaling while his guards maintained position at the first step way below. The wind blew across him, chilling him and making him feel he was going to fall down the steps to the awaiting ground below.

The Tower of Absolutism was, in his father's mind, holy and devout. However it was no more than a few machines here and there to void anyone from using their power. If Vegeta did fall off of the long steps, with no rail to support him and no powers to help him, he would die halfway down.

King Vegeta made the Tower of Absolutism so that if anyone ever did attack him he would be able to flee from them, destroy the stairs, and hide in the furnished tower. With the machines hidden and always on guard no one would ever be able to take down the tower. Ever. Vegeta doubted that even a celestial dragon could do it.

Vegeta's feet finally reached the top of the tower, snow covering him with a biting chill. Gathering the last of his dwindling strength of being human for those long moments of time he burst through the wooden doors with astonishing ease and made his way into the room.

The Council was appalled at his display of disrespect to their secret and important meeting. King Vegeta stood immediately with the others, his face contorted into a furious scowl which his son proudly met with one of his own. The Council, frightened as lambs, glanced from father to son with wide eyes.

Nothing was said as the wind blew in-between the two powerful saiya-jins, one sitting upon a throne of blood while the other wished to wipe the blood away with his own. The Council were the only ones who felt fear eating away at their crooked hearts, now wishing that they had never angered the next possible candidate for king.

Two pairs of dark brown eyes glared at each other, lightning in between them. They were both angry at each other, although it was for different things, and neither wanted to back down from their internal struggle. The Council began to slowly back out of the tower, but were stopped by Vegeta's Elite that had finally shown up at the doorway.

"What's going on father?" Vegeta began sternly, his eyes never leaving King Vegeta's.

The King of all Saiya-jins smirked from where he sat. "I was hoping you would tell me son."

Vegeta growled then glared at the Council, motioning to their emptied chairs. The allies of King Vegeta gulped and took their seats, their eyes never leaving that of Vegeta's. The Elite quietly closed the door and watched with very interested eyes at what was about to take place.

"Don't call me son!" the prince snapped, leaning forward quickly in his chair. "You have no right to!"

King Vegeta just sneered at him. "So _son_ what brings you to my halls today?"

Vegeta wanted to punch him and squirmed in his chair as the thought crossed his mind. "You know what I came here for you playing bastard. Tell me why you did it!"

The king just laughed. "So you think you know everything now boy?"

"I don't know _father_," the prince growled. "Why don't you tell me what I don't know?"

"How about you tell me what you do?" the smirking king countered, causing Vegeta to scowl.

"No one is leaving this room until we sort this out _father_!" Vegeta snarled, but the king waved him away, causing the prince's eye to twitch.

"Nonsense son we will leave when we are finished with talking about today's accounts. Our information tells us that Cooler is going to be executed soon at Frieza's coronation since, as we all know, King Cold has been murdered." King Vegeta spoke calmly with a slight air of innocence.

Vegeta growled. "So you wouldn't have anything to do with his sudden assassination would you _father_?"

"Of course not." the king smirked before gazing at the frightened men of his council. "I want taxes collected from our kingdoms today. On the same note all of you have been slacking on your tribute as well so I expect your fair share in our coffers. Now that this has been completed I must find General Son. The security has been a little slack lately and I feel the need to boost up our defenses. After all Frieza is taking the throne and who knows what will happen then."

The Council gaped at the king as he calmly stood up and began walking towards the door. Vegeta was in shock as his father blatantly ignored him before he began quaking in rage. The Elite, no matter how loyal they were to their prince, could not go against their own king so they had to step aside as he prepared to leave.

"I am not finished with you!" Vegeta yelled.

The King of all Saiya-jins smirked as he threw over his shoulder, "Yes, but **I** am finished with you."

The Prince of all Saiya-jins clenched his gloved fists tightly; his teeth clenched together like a vise to keep his fangs in check. The Council didn't dare to move, deciding that their life depended on their silence at the moment, while the Prince of Vegeta-sai punched a hole in the wall.

Vegeta's eyes were flaming with his barely contained anger and he needed to find something to do or he would never cool off at all. A loud screech that could most likely be heard all over the castle came to his ears and he flinched. First his father and now his wife. He was in for a bad week and Raditz, where ever he was, was obviously taking his time.

_Dammit to hell... _Vegeta cursed darkly and made his way out of the Tower of Absolutism without a word. His Elite, not know what to do, followed loyally behind him while the Council said nothing at his sudden absence. They refused to even breath until the last of his Elite's boots stopped echoing up to the room.

When silenced reigned once more they all looked at each other and the leader of the Council merely stated the most obvious question in the room. "We have a problem..."

Meanwhile King Vegeta met up with Goku in the halls, the General having heard of the king's wish to see him for security and personal matters. Immediately he had gotten up from his rest, escaping his furious wife as she ranted once more about Goten being placed as a soldier, and quickly went to meet his king.

Goku was puzzled when the messenger told him that the king wanted to see him for security measures against any attack. Vegeta-sai was built to withstand any attack, even from King Cold, and for King Vegeta to want to upgrade the security measures for a crowned prince was confusing.

He met the calm looking king in the hallway and gave him a curious gaze which the royal returned with a silent and very dark glare. Goku stepped back a bit in shock but followed his majesty to his private quarters, knowing that this was not going to turn out well at all.

The guards closed the sound-proof door behind them with a resounding slam that left Goku's ears ringing. King Vegeta was unaffected, however, and glared with a distracted gaze towards the wall. The General, his brain holding a certain amount of wise thoughts, kept himself silent until questioned.

"We have a problem Goku..."

Goku blinked. This was probably the last thing he would expect from the Saiya-jin King, but also the first. "Sir?"

"I said," Vegeta I repeated as he glanced at his General, "We have a problem."

The frustrated look from his king silenced Goku for a moment as he just nodded before asking, "From what milord?"

"My son." the king snarled, his anger, as usual, evident on his features. "That bastard has been poking his nose into things more than a curious puppy."

Goku was baffled. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," the king continued with a growl, "Is that Vegeta is getting nosy about _our_ business!"

Immediately the general's blood ran cold and a shiver rushed down his spine. If anyone were to find out both King Vegeta and the conspirators would be tortured and burned alive. No one would dare protest against their death although Goku was not sure how Chichi would react to this.

He had _slaughtered_ for Kami's sake. Chichi would most likely _never_ forgive him for the crime they had committed. In fact he cursed himself everyday for what they had done and nightmares would haunt him day and night, asking why and pleading with him.

He could also see _his_ eyes, his so young once dark blue eyes, gazing and glaring at him. The young boy stared at him with hatred as undying as a phoenix's flame. Even if Goku could take back everything he had ever done to him he knew that he would accept nothing nor say anything in return.

"What are we going to do?" the Saiya-jin General said in slight panic, his eyes fearful.

"Nothing!" King Vegeta growled maliciously before scowling and sitting down in a chair. "Absolutely nothing!"

"Nothing?" Goku questioned, "If we do nothing we'll get caught!"

"Silence!" Vegeta growled and Goku flinched slightly. His king was truly menacing. "We'll deal with my son later. Right now we need to know what is happening on Planet Frigidus. Send a spy to gather information immediately and see if you can find out who murdered Cold."

"You mean," The General started slowly, "That no one knows?"

Vegeta scowled darkly as he glared at his general. "Not even Cold's own council knows what happened to him. I am positive that it was someone _outside_ of the planet who had done it. This assassination has ruined most of my plans and I need the culprit punished."

Goku, having nothing else to say, wearily saluted to his king. "Yes milord, right away."

Suddenly the King of all Saiya-jins stopped the worrying general in his tracks as he moved towards the door. "Oh and find out who had murdered King Numbertu Pencil."

Goku had turned so fast his neck cracked. His face was filled with utter amazement. "The King of Material Planet? The Great Bear himself? How? Is such a thing possible?"

Vegeta shrugged and gave him a dark smirk before replying as if it was a sick joke. "No one knows, but they say he died from...oh how should I say this..._unnatural_ causes."

XX

Trunks and Goten hurriedly followed behind the scouts and their search dogs through the forest. The dogs had barked only moments before and pulled their owners in that direction, running with a fevering pace. Their tongues lolled out as their feet pounded against the soft earth, their excitement evident.

The two nearly brothers were just as excited as the dogs, their faces flushed from their running. This was, after all, their first mission as soldiers of Goten's father's army despite Vegeta's anger against their joining. They, however, truly felt they were ready.

The dogs made another turn, as if going back the way they came with renewed vigor as froth made its way down their heaving chests. The entire saiya-jin brigade ran behind these dogs, dependant on them for finding the people they could not sense because of the magical forest.

Soon they came to an open clearing and the dogs bayed as their saiya-jin owners yanked the chains back to hold them in place. They tried to charge forward, foam spraying from their mouths, as they snarled at the target that lay on a few feet in front of them, wanting to attack what they had searched so feverently for.

Gohan's lips turned downwards into a frown, annoyed at the dogs, while Videl stared at them like a deer caught in the headlights. The Princess of Helios was situated on the mercenary's back since her ankle was hurt and Gohan, emotionless yet slightly worried, offered to carry her.

Trunks smirked at the scene, proud that they had found what they had been searching for, while Goten smiled in complete happiness as he ran halfway towards them. "Auntie we've found you!"

Videl gave him a pleading look and Gohan gave him a curious one. Under his shadowing hood his glowing blue eyes examined the look-alike saiya-jin before his mouth contorted into a vicious growl. His eyes glowed brightly and a few saiya-jins stepped back nervously.

Trunks, crown prince and hopefully for him the heir to the Vegeta throne, scowled at all of them. He was disgusted with their lack of backbone, especially when all the mercenary did was glare at them a bit darkly. Although he had to admit it was frightening, he would not back down from a challenge.

"What is wrong with all of you?" the young prince snarled as he ranted on his soldiers, ashamed at their behavior, "He's just one man! Snap to your senses and prepare for battle!"

Goten took up on his example, scowling at the soldiers as well. "I thought you were all better than this! Gather your weapons, we must take back my Aunt Videl!"

"She's my _real_ Aunt if you've noticed Goten." Trunks stated with a small glare, "It would be nice if you added me in your little outburst."

The young saiya-jin cleared his throat, returning Trunks' glare with one of his own. "If _you_ haven't noticed Trunks you two are actually just cousins."

"Whatever!" Trunks scowled before drawing his sword and pointing it at Gohan. "Prepare!"

Gohan said nothing, merely carefully placing Videl on the ground against the large wall of two large rocks leaning against each other. He straightened himself, as if contemplating something, before drawing out his favorite weapon of choice: his faithful elbow blades.

Videl gazed down at the bottom of his torn cape where she could see a pool of blood forming. He was ready to fight, even if he was going to die from blood loss, and she did not have to see his eyes to feel his determination. People were going to die tonight, and the princess was positive it would _not_ be Gohan.

"Please!" Videl begged Trunks and Goten, "Don't fight him you won't win! Go back home! I couldn't bare to lose the two of you as well!"

The young vision of Goku gave her a wide smile, placing his sword on his shoulder with care. "Don't worry about us Auntie we'll be fine. We've been training."

The princess did not know what to say to them. She could plead but they would not listen. They were too proud, just like the saiya-jin race they were born in. She already knew it was useless to try and persuade Gohan to leave them alone. He was a mercenary and as kind as he was to her up to this point she doubted he would be this kind.

_But you will never find out by not trying..._

"Please Knight, please spare them they are just children!" Videl pleaded to him, allowing him the secret of his true name before adding with a low whisper for only him to hear, "Please Gohan..."

Gohan grit his fangs slightly, his fists clenching his elbow blades, before he was completely motionless. Videl did not know whether that was good or bad, so she prayed that it was a good sign. She loved Trunks and Goten like younger brothers and did not want them hurt.

However, Gohan's mind was on a different path. What he saw before him were enemies and seeing Goten fueled his hidden anger. Trunks would receive little of his wrath while Goten would receive the brunt of it. He knew that when he obtained Goten and punished him for his father's crimes Videl would hate him, but he would deal with it.

The only thing that concerned Gohan at this moment was defeating what he deemed a pathetic army, fulfilling a fraction of his wrath, and returning home to heal. He was positive that Videl would complain furiously and question his motives, but he was ready to deal with that. He would let her have her rage, she wouldn't understand his reasons anyway.

This was something he carried, a burden that he had been carrying since he was a young child. This was something he had to do for the people that had suffered from all the wrongdoings of saiya-jins, for what his mother had suffered from heartache and pain. This was for them.

Goten pointed his sword out towards him and exclaimed loudly with an air of confidence, "Attack!"

The saiya-jin battalion barely made their first few steps when Gohan rushed forward to meet them. He was a bit sluggish, due to his wound from the Tulv, but he was still a seasoned warrior. His moves were swift and unpredictable, although he was close to getting caught due to a slight inflammation of his wound from time to time.

Videl could only watch in amazement as he fought the army head on. Her eyes were wide in awe and she could barely describe the way Gohan fought. Her heart went out to the at least one hundred saiya-jins that fought against him, but she could not help but worry about the mercenary.

_After all he was kind to me..._ she thought with a slight smile, _No matter how cold he pretended to be..._

She had to admit that his moves, though a bit slower than before due to his painful encounter with a Tulv, were graceful. Each stroke was fluid and he seemed as if he was one with water. Then suddenly as if one with her thoughts the clouds began to spill out their support.

Meanwhile Gohan gritted his teeth as the rain burned the wound in his arm. The saiya-jins were everywhere and he hadn't felt so crowded in a long time, ever since he had stormed Lord Bronin's castle nearly three years ago in fact. However he had faced thousands of soldiers in staircases then while this was a mere hundred in the plains.

_Yes,_ Gohan thought with annoyance, _It definitely has been a long time..._

A saiya-jin stabbed at him with his sword and he blocked it with his injured arm, the wound on his shoulder burning in protest to his block. Gritting his teeth he quickly brought his other arm up to block another incoming blow and, ducking five more, swiftly took the heads off of ten soldiers. He then summoned up his energy and killed twenty more.

_Wonderful, only about seventy more to go..._

Jumping back to catch his breath he began to feel the drain of his energy. The wound had taken plenty out of him and the fight with the immortal Tulv had sapped most of his strength. He knew if he did not thing of something fast he would not hold out much longer. He may be half-god but he was _not_ invincible. Even the Tulv were not invincible.

_I need a plan...and fast_...

A saiya-jin caught a lucky blow to his other shoulder which Gohan gave to him, twisting his body so that the sword would not connect to his injured one. The Knight was positive that if he took away the layers of clothing and armor he would see torn flesh and bone.

Other saiya-jins attacked him and he dodged a few hits, but eventually one slammed into his torn shoulder. His whole world turned blue, white, and black. The pain raced through his system like a bolt of lightning and he coughed up blood, the coppery taste choking him as he stumbled to the side.

A spear caught him through the stomach and he coughed up blood again, his eyes losing their shine and turning crimson while the saiya-jins shouted with renewed vigor. Gohan stumbled back with his head bowed, his hand clutching his bleeding stomach. Videl gasped and both Trunks and Goten shouted their victory.

The soldiers all jumped on him and Gohan did something that no one were prepared for. Before the saiya-jins could get near him and shoot their final blasts he blew them all back with his power. His head raised with eyes like crimson rubies and black immediately enveloped him.

The mass was concentrated and he appeared again, seemingly struggling to sustain his vast amount of power. The black power turned into wings that spread outwards like the wings of a ferocious dragon. His eyes turned a glowing blue again and, with a flick of his wrists, he sheathed his elbow blades and drew his sword.

The saiya-jins, their eyes fearful, took a step back and even Trunks and Goten had to back away slightly when Gohan turned his eyes upon them. It was Trunks who snapped out of it first and rallied the troops, Goten following his example. The soldiers gulped before facing their enemy once more.

"Charge!" Goten screamed, leading the pack with his sword in the air.

The soldiers in the front did not last long. Gohan tore through them like a ravenous wolf, his wings shielding him from most attacks while his blood and the blood of others splattered the field. Videl could only stare with gaping mouth, her voice suddenly lost at this transformation.

The mercenary was out of control yet in the same time in. He ducked, dodged, blocked, and struck with the fluid movements of a water dragon. She was in complete awe, but she was also frightened for his safety as well as the safety of her little brothers.

Heads flew in the air as the famous mercenary cut them off, hitting the ground with a sickening splat before rolling and tripping someone trying to get in and attack. Appendages flew up in the air just as quickly as heads did, slamming into surprised saiya-jins and causing a few to scream like children.

Blood flew up from screaming victims before falling back onto the earth like a sudden shower of rain. Those who looked up had their eyes burned, others choked on it as it fell into their mouths. Screams were ever-present and swords continued to clang.

The Knight was like a tiger trapped in the middle of a circle of enemies. The feline would attack furiously at the oncoming warriors and then dodge the others while it attempted to catch it's breath. The enemies would back away for a moment before returning once more with renewed vigor, causing the process to begin once more.

In a matter of minutes the entire saiya-jin regiment had been massacred by one man. Surprisingly both Trunks and Goten were completely unharmed, stunned, but unharmed. There was not even one scratch on their frozen bodies, although there was nearly a quart of blood dumped on both of them.

Gohan's wings had disappeared and he shivered a bit, either from the cold or from his wounds no one left alive knew, but the stare he gave Trunks and Goten was blood chilling. His eyes were a furious blue and his movements, though a bit sluggish, were swift.

He disappeared and then appeared in front of the surprised prince before grabbing the straps of his armor and tossing him back a few feet. Goten came to avenge Trunks, but Gohan was expecting that. He grabbed the young saiya-jin and without an ounce of remorse stabbed him through the shoulder, effectively pinning him to the ground.

Goten screamed at the pain, trying in vain to pull himself out of the ground. Trunks came running forward to Videl's horror and Gohan easily knocked him flat before pinning him to the ground with his elbow blades in the shoulders as well. The princess was horrified at the scene.

The Knight no longer glanced at the struggling prince and turned to his second-in-command with cold eyes. Goten stopped struggling to look up, fear dancing in his dark orbs. Gohan glared down at him before taking a knee and drawing a dagger hidden in his boot.

"No!" she screamed, running towards them with a slight limp and opening her wound. She placed hands on his stabbed shoulder to stop him, but was gently pushed aside. She fell to the ground a bit hard and clutched her throbbing ankle.

With rage flickering in his heartless eyes he tore aside all of Goten's painstackingly made armor without any restraint or trouble. He tossed aside the now worthless material and eyed the flesh of the unharmed shoulder with cold narrowed eyes, leaning in with his dagger.

"No!" Videl screamed once more, trying to stop him.

Gohan growled and pushed her more roughly away this time, his teeth bared and eyes flashing. "Do not interfere!"

The mercenary turned back to his prey, filled with purpose as he began his design. Goten shrieked in pain as the dagger carved into his flesh and Trunks could only watch on helplessly, struggling against the blades he was pinned down on without any luck. The blades would not move.

Videl tried again and again, trying to stop the merciless Knight from his onslaught on one she cared about. Yet each time she was pushed away like a small nuisance, hardly disturbing him from his work as he displayed his wrath upon Goten's shoulder with his favorite dagger.

Soon he was done and Goten passed out from the pain. Placing a foot on the unconscious saiya-jin he pulled his sword out and sheathed it. He walked to Trunks who glared at him before knocking out the prince and pulling out his elbow blades to sheath those as well.

The Princess of Helios could only sit on the ground and sob. She got up and made towards Goten to soothe his wounds, but Gohan stopped her with a firm hand and a cold stare. Videl glared back and tried to get past him, but the mercenary placed her on his unharmed shoulder and carried her away as she pounded on his back.

"Put me down!" she continued to scream, "Put me down you monster!"

"I may be a monster," Gohan replied softly to her, "But in this world everyone is..."

The two had reached the saiya-jin camp which was deserted with a few dead bodies laying about. Gohan looked up to see Anais sitting at the top of the ramp on one of the saiya-jins ships, a smile on his face. It seemed he was ready to make his journey to Sanctus.

Gohan just nodded at him, almost stumbling, as he boarded the ship and set Videl down. The princess refused to even look at what she now deemed as a monster. He didn't say anything about her behavior, however, just went over to the control board and pressed a few buttons, splattering blood upon the keys.

The ramp retracted and the door closed with a slam, startling Videl since she sat right next to it. The ship rattled and took off, shaking a bit as it left orbit then smoothening out as it entered space. Anais gazed at the two of them before shaking his head and moving into the next room, content on looking out of the window at the stars.

The mercenary stumbled to the wall and fell against it, slamming his wounded shoulder on the wall and groaning as he slid to the floor. Blood marked his weary trail and slowly began to poll around him, yet he made no attempt to bandage the would or to staunch the flow of blood.

He merely closed his dim eyes and whispered something that the princess was sure she would never forget. "I may be a monster but at least...at least **I** have a heart..."

Videl watched as his head lolled to the side and gave a weary sigh. She was beginning to tire of adventure. Although she loved to fight and explore, this adventure was tiring her out. What she wanted was to go home and pretend this never happened, to marry Nicholas and hope that she later fell in love with him.

_That is what I want..._ she thought with a sigh, _But I know it will not be true._

She knew inwardly that if she ever did return home she could never pretend that her kidnap had never happened, that none of her adventures during it were real. Videl knew that although she would be happy if she married Nicholas, she could never love him. Although she hated to admit it, she knew.

Nicholas would be happy, but it would not be the same. There would be no love at all. Not from her. She could not make herself marry a man she could never love, no matter how much he loved her. Videl had heard his reply and she knew that the only reason why she could not forget was because she fell in love with the only monster that had a heart.

**Hello there everyone I see most of you have been waiting. I deeply apologize for that. I was going to type more but I decided that this is a perfect stopping point. I'm sure you're all wondering what had happened with this now insane world, but that has to wait until next chapter. I had wanted this chapter to be mostly about Gohan and Videl, and well as you have read it is.**

**I've been sick lately as well as busy but I have slaved over a hot computer to bring you this. I hope you have enjoyed it and expect faster chapters once I get a bit better and stop worrying over my Senior Project. Until then faithful reviewers I bid you adieu.**

**Oh I would also like to point out a few things that have to do with a few names. These are a pronounced a bit differently than read. You don't have to follow these names I just feel better knowing that **_**you**_** know how I have them pronounced. By all means, however, read them however you would like to read them if you do not want to bother with names.**

**Vegun: Veh-gun**

**Ziraf: Zee-raf**

**Xias: Z-eye-ah-s**

**  
Anais: Ah-nay-is**

**Arya: Are-eye-ah**


	6. Chapter 6 Choice

**The Dragon's Knight**

**Chapter 6: Choice**

_The first step to getting the things you want out of_

_life is this: Deciding what you want._

_ - Ben Stein_

Air. That was the first thing he realized as he finally came to. He lay on a freezing concrete floor with only his map beside him. The great white dragon of Frigidus had gone. She had come and gone like a soft shower of winter's first rain of snow. Anorak could not help but be a bit disappointed at her absence. He wanted his Lord to see what had brought him here.

He was positive, however, that although Prince Cooler would believe him, he would still be skeptical. Besides, no one had seen Friga since the reign of King Cooler, Prince Cooler's grandfather, and that was nearly two hundred years ago. After Cooler's death Friga had never visited the icy temple ever again and because of that no peace came to Frigidus.

Cold, once proclaimed King, had believed that he himself had chased and scared away the dragon of all Frigidus. The poor fool had prided himself on that and bragged to anyone who would hear. He had said that the dragon had left because it was scared and that all should pray to him, not to the dragon who had granted so much over the years.

Frigidus had been forever changed ever since the coronation of Cold and Anorak was on a mission to change that. In his heart he believed that Prince Cooler would be the one to bring peace and the return of Friga to Frigidus. No one in the entire universe could tell him different, not even the quiet Friga herself. It was Cooler's final wish and Anorak's dream.

Taking in a deep breath of the icy air he forced himself to get up. He was in a snow-like cavern with a frosty concrete floor and ceiling. He had a feeling he knew what was above those cold panels. Before he even searched them, however, he looked around. There was no telling how Friga had brought him here, a mystery only a Celestial Dragon could tell.

Shaking his head he decided to leave it alone, the old alien began to search the tiles. His aged fingers ran over tile by tile, plate after plate, before he finally felt a loose one. A victorious smile ran across his face faster than a bolt of lightning. He had been searching for this one tile for nearly an hour.

A thought of interest ran through his mind, one that he was sure no one would be able to answer. Taking a seat underneath the loose tile he opened the plans of the castle and searched each aging scroll for some sign of a loose tile being made here as well as the tunnel he was in.

After nearly thirty minutes of checking he realized that it showed every nook and cranny of the castle except this tunnel and that one large loose tile. He was both baffled and suspicious, but left it alone. In his mind this was fate. Whether it was his or Prince Cooler's he wasn't sure, but one does not question fate.

Dusting the slight frosting of ice on his robes, he pushed his fingers up against the surprisingly light tile and slid it back with ease. Blinking from the dust in the air, he tossed his map up into the room and struggled to pull himself out of the icy tunnel. He had almost slipped and fell back down when Cooler's hand pulled him up to solid ground.

His chest heaved as he lay against the solid stone, only slightly cold compared to the icy interior it withheld. When he opened his eyes to look at his beloved Prince he was not sure if the royal was surprised to see him or not, his eyes kept all emotions hidden and locked away better than the finest lock.

"Prince Cooler," he panted before attempting to stand.

The eldest Prince helped the old Anorak up without a word, sitting him in the only thing they provided him with. The old chair, possibly as old as Anorak, protested violently before getting used to the weight and becoming silent. Once the councilman was situated comfortably Cooler took a seat on the floor.

"Sir Anorak," the Prince began with a nod of greeting, he respected the old alien. "May I ask how you had managed to venture this far without any detection at all?"

"I do not know milord. I was wandering through the secret tunnels when I slipped and fell into a hole. I saw the freezing icy waters below me and believed I was going to perish when Friga herself caught me in her claws." the old alien finished with a slight spark in his eyes.

Cooler himself was astounded. "Friga? The Ice Queen herself? Amazing...no one has seen her since the time of my grandfather."

"Yes," Anorak nodded in agreement with a smile on his face, "She was quite a sight to behold. My breath was taken away by her beauty. Oh and her power, what amazing power and grace she held. I could feel it as if it was my own..."

"My grandfather's journal had told of the power of Friga. He had written that her power was as magnificent as the next Celestial Dragon, her beauty as well. In times of peace she would soar about the planet and sing, soothing our savage hearts, but in times of war she would roar, elating our morale and giving us the strength to fight..." Cooler trailed off at the end and shook his head, a bit of sadness in his eyes. "Yet that was a time when kings ruled with honor...there are no longer kings of that stature here. All have gone, my grandfather the last."

"There is still a king here," the old alien stated firmly, causing Cooler to raise his head, "But he will do no good sitting inside a closed cell awaiting the executioner's blade."

Cooler scowled at this and rose swiftly, turning his back to Anorak. "Are you mad? How dare you say such a thing? I am not fit to rule this frozen wasteland! Not as long as I bear my father's black blood!"

Anorak frowned and stood as well, staring determinedly at his Prince's back. "Prince Cooler I can assure you that I am of sound mind. You _can_ rule Frigidus with or without your father's black blood. It was your grandfather's last wish and I'll be damned if I do not fulfill it!"

"Did my grandfather wish for this?" the Prince stated coldly, waving his hand about at the surroundings, "Did he wish for me to be locked in a cell awaiting my execution at dawn like a lamb to the slaughter? Did he wish for dark evil to reign all of Frigidus as well as half the universe? Did he wish for the existence of my father and the treachery of my brother? If he did he is not fit to be my grandfather!"

A resounding slap echoed throughout the cell. Cooler slowly placed hand to his burning cheek in astonishment, his eyes filled with the emotion. He could hardly believe what had just happened in front of his very eyes. He stumbled back and sat down hard on the cold floor, staring up at what seemed almost foreign to him now.

Anorak stared down at him hard, his eyes filled with coldness and his body radiated power. The Prince suddenly felt vulnerable, a young child staring up at the eyes of his frightening father. He had heard tales of the powerful warrior called Anorak that had slain thousands in the name of his grandfather, but Anorak had always been gentle and kind.

This was not the Anorak he had known. This old alien seemed to have shed his aging skin and now bore the one of his prime; a soldier who would not hesitate to strike down anyone if they had disrespected his king in any way, even if it was the very Prince of Frigidus. Cooler knew this, and for the first time in his life he was afraid.

"How _dare_ you disrespect your grandfather such as you have now! Never have I seen such foul breath escape your very lips. I have been your mentor ever since you were born, but I am your grandfather's servant first and your mentor second. As long as I live no words of evil existence shall be in the same sentence as your grandfather's name. He had given me a task to fulfill and I will complete that task until my death. I have always served King Cooler and I will continue to do so, even if he has been dead for nearly two hundred years. What your grandfather says is always true and this will be true as well. Even if I have to attach the very crown of Frigidus onto your head so be it. You _will_ be king and you _will_ respect your grandfather's last wish. Is that understood pupil?"

Cooler did not know what to say, and if he did know he wasn't able to say it. Anorak's eyes were blazing and he swore he saw the Anorak of old, the strong soldier who was more virile with a sword at his side. The young Prince could not help but flinch at the harsh tone. He silently thanked Friga he was not at the end of this old soldier's sword.

"Y-Yes sir..." he replied meekly, finally finding his voice.

"Good now we must leave at once before they do their daily rounds." the old alien stated, now older than he was before. Cooler said nothing at this transformation. He knew it was better to hold his tongue. "I am not sure how you will escape but I am positive Friga will provide a way."

The Prince shook his head at Anorak's weary smile. "You plan to help me escape yet you have thought no farther than where your feet have carried you."

"Oh poppycock," the old alien stated, waving Cooler's statement away. "We will find a way. I am positive there is some ship of some sort leaving Frigidus sometime during your attempt of freedom. If not you can always obtain your own. I do believe in the hanger still lies your grandfather's ship, the fastest on all of Frigidus. You should have no trouble escaping with a ship such as that."

"That ancient piece of crap?" Cooler responded, appalled at the notion his mentor had given him, "Why that ship can barely even turn on! Why would I want to escape on that?"

Anorak didn't respond and as he slid back down to the icy cave below Cooler swore he heard him whisper, "Friga will provide..."

"My ass..." the Prince whispered to himself with a scowl before dropping down after Anorak. As he was slightly taller than Anorak he slid the tile close, although he was sure that as healthy as Anorak was he could do it himself. The old alien was as healthy as a horse. Cooler looked around at the icy tunnel that had two blocked ends and folded his arms across his chest with a scowl, his boots tapping against the floor anxiously. "Well?"

The old alien said nothing, only muttering to himself and checking the map from time to time with a worried face. He looked almost ready to admit defeat when the floor suddenly collapsed under them and they landed into another tunnel, this one found on his ancestor's map. Anorak gave the Prince a satisfied look while Cooler said nothing.

Guided by the withered parchment, they allowed themselves to be led through the icy caverns, going left to right in the unexplainable maze before ending up at a wall which Anorak recognized as the one that led to the kitchens. Both grew wary as the old warrior pushed the wall slightly, peeking into the kitchen for any sign of life. There was none.

They quickly yet carefully slid out from behind the door and secured it properly before becoming paranoid again. After all when escaping a castle that held a brother who would rather slice the top of your head off himself, it was best to be over the mandatory state of alertness.

Victory was almost theirs as they finally reached the door, only to have the doorknob rattle and the lock turn with an echoing click. The sound frightened the two, making their blood run cold at the thought of being caught, and they were hiding behind the first worthy thing they could as the door opened.

Their timing to becoming invisible was perfect as Refrig himself walked into the room followed by a tall-looking man with flowing robes. A hood was over his head and a cloth covered the bottom half of his face, but his silvery-green eyes were haunting from the inky blackness his hood created. His scythe was enormous, but he held it as if it was a light spear.

Refrig chatted away, both happily and nervously, as he let the mysterious figure in respectfully. The man glanced to the side without missing a step, his eyes flashing as he looked Cooler eye to eye before he sat himself down and looked no more at the Prince's hiding place.

The new head councilman sat down across from him with a large smile and enough flattering to make anyone sick. His mouth continued to flap as the strange figure got comfortable. In his hiding place Cooler was frozen with fear from his detection. Although he was confused as to why he was afraid, he knew this man was not one to trifle with.

"As I was saying milord," Refrig continued, "It would be most wise for you to join forces with King Frieza before it is too late. They say that you have the same enemy as us. That one man, that mercenary, the one who stormed your castle nearly fifteen years ago, is slowly picking us off. Rumor has it that he was the one who committed some act of atrocity to that saiya-jin boy, the son of the man they call General Son."

"He is not my enemy." the Lord stated incredibly cool, refusing to lean his scythe against anything as if the thought of putting it down would kill him. "That man is a respectable one and a very long-living one as well. Yes, he was the one who stormed my castle years ago, but no one paid him to do it and that was what surprises me. He actually came to give me advice and I took it."

Refrig was baffled. "B-But Lord Bronin, surely you feel the need for retribution? I mean this man killed half of your soldiers! Your armies are one of the strongest in the universe, it would have taken years to train more!"

Bronin, the calm lord who Gohan had stormed the castle of so many years ago, waved it away. "It was nothing. The advice he gave me was much more valuable than the lives of the foolish men who died. Besides, if they were supposed to be so powerful they would have survived the attack."

"And what, pray tell, was the advice he had given you that was so important he killed half of your army to give it?" he asked with a scowl, his expression becoming dark and his voice gaining a biting edge. He no longer was flattering or coaxing someone to become an ally, he was trying to figure out why this man did not want to fight someone who had taken so many lives of his own army.

Even though his hood shrouded his face and a cloth covered his mouth, anyone in their right mind could tell by the twinkle in his eyes that was smiling. "That boy, now a man, held a sword to my throat and asked me if I wanted someone like him to storm into his home and kill his child. Everyone knew that I loved my daughter as she was the only thing I had left of my wife, so I answered no. He told me that if I did not want someone to come into my house and kill something that I loved that I should stop becoming that someone and start becoming that something that fights against that certain someone. Ever since then I have fought for the hand of justice, and ever since then I have been there whenever he needed me. Therefore I cannot accept your proposal. You and your kind have become that something that kills the things that others love and I will not stand for it. Besides, my lord has called me and I am late to attend his meeting."

Refrig stared with his mouth open. He was desperate to say something but did not know what to say. Bronin stood up and made his way towards the door and the head councilman forced himself to say something to stop him before one of the strongest allies they would ever have walked away without a second thought.

"If you do not stop I will call the guards on you and make sure you never leave this planet!" Refrig threatened with a desperate cry, "Then I shall send soldiers to your planet and kill your daughter myself!"

Bronin glanced at the spouting alien with a cool look and a slight nod. "Good day to you Sir Refrig, and take your life as a sign that I am sure you will not take one of mine."

Refrig was struck speechless and said nothing more, his mouth closing tighter than any vice could ever hope to be. With that Bronin calmly left the vicinity without saying another word. After a few minutes the councilman shook himself out of his stupor and almost tripped over his own feet trying to go where he needed to go.

After moments of silence Cooler and Anorak slipped out of their hiding places. Both aliens were intrigued as to why the Lord was not giving away their hiding place but left it alone. What was left alone was supposed to be left as it is. Besides, they had no time to ponder away at trifling things, Cooler needed to escape.

Peeking through the cracked door and seeing that the coast was clear, they silently went out into the hall. Their footsteps echoed down the empty enclosed pathway, void of even pictures on the walls. Since they had nothing to hide their footsteps they had to be alert to even the slightest breeze of wind.

The rest of the way was silent except for the occasional wandering guard hoping to sneak a quick lunch break during his shifts. Cooler quickly placed a password into the hangar door and the two refugees entered quickly. The door slid close just as two guards turned the corner. Both Cooler and Anorak froze behind the door as they spoke their minds.

"Did you hear something?" one guard whispered, fingering his newly issued gun. In the empty hall, however, he sounded as if he spoke it out loud.

The second guard glanced around the hall, eyeing each door with suspicion. "Yeah I thought I did...maybe its ghosts?"

The first guard blanked and held on tightly to his gun. "You mean they're real?"

"What are you two doing?" a voice boomed and the two jumped, grabbing onto each other in fright. Refrig stared at them with a raised brow at their actions. The guards then realized what they were doing and jumped away from each other with red faces.

"Er we thought we heard a sound Sir, but it must have been you walking down the hallway." the second guard said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I see...well get back to work." the two guards saluted and scampered off to a livelier position. Refrig wondered how the hell they had such spineless guards before walking on. Suddenly he stopped and stared at the door that led to the late King Cooler's prized—and ancient—ship. Giving the door a wary look he reluctantly left, deciding that he was being as superstitious as those two guards.

Behind the door Cooler and Anorak finally allowed a sigh of relief to escape their lips and turned their backs to the door. The old warrior's eyes gleamed at the familiar sight and shuffled towards it while the elder Prince could not help but ogle the gigantic ship before him, a ship that no one had yet to defeat. His grandfather's prize possession: the _Aésir_.

Built to his grandfather's orders, the aging yet sleek ship was the essence of perfection. Even to this day no ship could out-maneuver the _Aésir_ nor catch up to it. What was inside the ship was kept a secret and Cooler was sure not even Anorak knew what it was built with. Yet it had withstood the ages, awaiting its chance to be used once more by the blood of Cooler.

Muttering tiredly Anorak examined the panel closest to him and began scratching his head, attempting to remember the code to open the ship. When he came up with nothing he gave a frustrated curse. Cooler observed him with a calm chuckle and, with a quick flash of fingers, input the code he had remembered easily.

The old alien gaped at him in amazement before observing him with narrowed eyes. "How is it that you know the code to King Cooler's ship?"

Cooler laughed although it was a bit suppressed. It was something he had not done in nearly one hundred years. "I've read my grandfather's journals Anorak and the most significant date was the day he married my grandmother. Besides he mentioned it during construction of his gift to grandmother. The ship he named after her, the _Aésir_."

"She was a beautiful woman…" Anorak began wistfully before shaking himself out of his reverie and shooing Cooler into the ship. "Now hurry and go before someone realizes that you are gone from your cell!"

The Prince made his way to the door of the ship then stopped to look back when he noticed that Anorak was not following behind him. A pained look crossed his features as he stared at the stoic face of his mentor who stared at him from the bottom of the stairs. The alien did not budge nor did he say anything to his pupil before him.

"Anorak are you coming?"

The councilman sighed and his hard eyes softened at the confused look the old yet still young Prince gave him. "Prince Cooler I am truly sorry…"

Before Cooler could realize what was happening the old warrior shot a burst of energy at him, shoving him to the other side of the ship. His wrinkled fist slammed down on the emergency button and he stepped back to watch. The door slid closed, coming to an auto-lock, before the stairs retreated into the ship.

The door slid open as guards rushed in shouting, Refrig in front of all. The head councilman screamed in frustrated rage as the men began to shoot at the rising ship. The bullets fell off harmlessly as the door above opened for the mighty _Aésir_, releasing it into the sky. The thrusters turned on and before anyone could blink the ship was gone.

Anorak stared up at the sky in silence, a small smile on his face as his eyes remained emotionless. His fate was set and so was Cooler's. He ignored the ranting Refrig behind him, screaming at his soldiers for their stupidity and throwing his head councilman hat on the ground. Anorak even allowed them to take him away without trouble, still staring up.

_My fate is set young Prince so I could not go with you. I had made myself a promise many years ago that after I had fulfilled my king's wish I would return to him. Now I will consummate my promise and display my everlasting loyalty to a king I had never wanted to leave and will always protect…even in death._

XX

The smell of death had filled the entire room, mingling with the friends and family that had arrived for the first time in years for this one moment of weakness for the Material Kingdom. Tears flowed freely, some people faking and some being honest. Enemies and allies alike came to see for themselves if it was true, if the King of Material Kingdom was finally dead.

Sharpner stood in the shadows of the corner of the room, his demeanor ice cold. He felt so out of place from the power-hungry aunts, uncles, and cousins that wandered about the room. His flesh arm unconsciously rubbed the cloth over his new metallic limb, something his father had obtained for him before his death.

He felt guilty that after everything he had done his father still loved him and cared enough for him to not be angry with him. The feeling consumed his heart, not allowing him to shake it away. Looking down at his father's last gift he flexed his metallic fingers, feeling as if he never lost a limb in the first place.

Numbertu had been furious at Sharpner for what he had done, but in the end had forgiven him and explained to him that he was just glad that his only son was still alive. The Bear was just as a true bear was, strong yet carrying a gentle composition. Internally Sharpner knew that no matter how hard they tried no one could ever replace his father.

The golden-haired prince sighed and ran his father's gift through his locks before pushing himself off the wall. He mingled with the crowd, only talking to those he knew were here for his father and not for his father's power. As he neared the coffin where his father lay, he noticed his grandmother there crying while Hercule stood next to her with an evil smirk.

His glare intensified when he noticed his gorilla hand on her shoulder. Curbing his anger, he casually pushed Hercule's hand off of her and replaced it with his metallic one. The King of Helios placed his hands up in submission, but the smirk remained as well as the dark glint shining in his eyes.

"Grandmother…" Sharpner whispered and the old woman, still sobbing, turned into him and began to wet his shirt. As stern as he usually was, the young prince allowed it. Soon the sweetest and youngest of his cousins came to collect her and take her home.

Hercule gazed at the steadily retreating grandmother before placing his eyes back on Sharpner's distracted orbs. "Strange isn't it? Many of your family members have noticed how suspicious it is that your father died so suddenly and you have almost no remorse…"

"Really? Would you have something to do with that Satan?" Sharpner questioned, his emerald eyes watching his peacefully sleeping father as if expecting him to wake up at any minute.

Hercule chuckled and leaned in conspiratorially. "Well my mouth does tend to speak its thoughts every once in a while. I just could not help the fact that your father's enemies happened to be standing oh so close to me."

The Prince gritted his teeth in anger and snapped his eyes towards him, eyes blazing in unspoken fury. "What do you want Satan?"

"I told you Pencil time after time," Hercule began as if tired of repeating it over and over again to an ignorant child. "I want you to take over the kingdom and rule it for me."

"So you'll be the power behind the throne correct?" Sharpner hissed, turning to face him with a furious look. The Prince could hardly believe that Hercule was low enough to crash his father's funeral.

Hercule chuckled darkly and shrugged. "Of course Sharpner, you know I wouldn't have it any other way."

Sharpner raised his robotic arm and moved the fingers under Hercule's face, earning a disgusted scowl from the Helios King. "Do you see these fingers Hercule? Do you see this arm and this hand? I have already paid for my sins and now all I can ask for is redemption for the way I have treated my father. Tell me Satan, are you afraid to see what your sins will reap upon you?"

"They will reap nothing." the large king replied with a chuckle, "If you follow behind me you'll feel the glory of having no remorse or retribution for any sins you commit."

With his flesh hand he waved the offer away, turning to stare at the gentle features of his late father. "I apologize Satan, but I refuse to be led in by the devil and being his demon have to pay for his sins."

The smirk fell from Hercule's face as a scowl soon replaced it. "I see you forget that in this room I have many allies who happen to be your father's many enemies. Since you seem to have all the answers I'll leave you to answer them, but believe me I will not be paying for any sin that comes out of this."

Sharpner gained a highly suspicious look as the King of Helios strode out of the room without another word before turning back to his father. The gentle features calmed the young prince who silently wished that his father would open his eyes. He had no doubt that the Great Bear would be proud of him for standing up to Hercule, but he wished he had seen it.

A pang of regret slammed into his chest and squeezed his heart. He had a feeling that getting involved with Hercule in the first place had sentenced his father to death. Numbertu had warned him that the King of Helios was up to no good and the only reason they had created a treaty with him was because he did not want any senseless wars.

Yet Sharpner's greed for power and want of Videl had caused him to act foolishly and shame his father. It had also caused him to lose his arm and the remains of his dignity. After that day he had vowed to make his father proud of him and now the golden-haired prince was yearning for his father's warm smile.

"I heard someone say that Sharpner has been planning his rule for years for when his father finally dies." someone whispered near the Prince, causing him to narrow his eyes at the lengths of such an accusation. He had planned nothing.

Whoever was near the one who whispered the allegation had seemed to agree for that person also began to speak. "Ah yes I had heard that, but I had also heard from a reliable source that Sharpner had been planning to take over the kingdom from the start."

A woman near the two men gasped and seemed to lean in to them since her voice was lower than the other two. "Do you mean that he may have killed King Numbertu?"

_Hercule you bastard… _Sharpner growled inwardly, his fists clenching as whispers erupted throughout the room. Those who thirsted for power had strange gleams in their eyes while the other faithful relatives stared and whispered in horror, believing that the rumors may be true. That Sharpner had killed King Numbertu Pencil for the throne.

"I did not kill my father!" the furious Prince snapped, turning around in a flurry of cape at the whispers behind him.

The whispers stopped for a moment, staring at surprise at the heir of the Material Kingdom, until they begun again in a flurry of words and even louder than they had been. They pointed at him and glanced at him, infuriating him even more with their implying gestures than their scorching words.

Their eyes were what caught him, the different sets of eyes in the room that told all he needed to know. Some were triumphant, some were fearful, and others were confused. His eyes, however, were furious. He was appalled that they would blame him for what had happened to his father. He loved his father and, despite all his sins, his father loved him.

He could see the gears turning in their heads in many different directions and could practically hear the thoughts of the power-hungry relatives thinking about how they could put the rumors to their advantage in order to gain the power of the throne. No one in the room, save for his deceased father, believed that he did not kill his father for the throne.

The guards were muttering to themselves and the Prince knew that despite their loyalty to him they were loyal to his father first. They began fingering their swords and guns, eyeing Sharpner with narrowed eyes. The golden-haired man decided that if he didn't run now he would never find out who killed his father.

_I want to blame that mercenary for this…that Knight…but somehow I know it was not him. Hercule…I know he had something to do with this and if I stay here I'll never find out._

The moment the guards took a step Sharpner was three steps ahead of them. His feet took off hard against the white marble, sword clanging angrily along his body as he shoved surprised onlookers aside. The guards, although stunned by his performance, were quick on their feet and determined to capture him.

The guards beat their swords and spears against their shields as they chanted in unison, their grunts echoing in the pristine halls as they chased the fleeing Prince. Looking back the golden-haired royal could see them gaining on him, but that was understandable. They were the king's guards after all.

His eyes rested on the quickly approaching corner leading to the many bedrooms, and hope shined in his eyes. He turned sharply, placing his hand on the ground for support, as he jettisoned into his last chance of escape. Behind him the guards crashed upon each other attempting to do the same thing, buying him the time he needed.

Turning the corner again the Prince quickly ran into his father's room, closing the door firmly behind him and locking it before waiting silently as he attempted to control his ragged breathing. The hairs on the back of his neck rose as the guards ran by the door, most-likely looking at each room in suspicion, before continuing their search.

A relieved sigh escaped his lips as he turned to face the room. It had been cleaned by maids and was devoid of clutter, although his father was never a very messy man. The room was devoid of a woman's presence and had been for many years, but nonetheless was quite cheerful despite Numbertu's death.

Sharpner wandered about the room eyeing everything in it that would probably be thrown out when one of his greedy cousins claimed the throne. In fact, if his memory was still as it should be, the next in line after him would be his eldest cousin Wide R. Paper who was the Baron of the city Line and a villain in Sharpner's mind.

The young prince could not help but shake his head at this. His cousin Wide was indeed smart, but he lacked the necessary virtue that came with the kings before. Yet, after pondering a bit on his part, Sharpner decided he lacked virtue as well and was ashamed at this fact. He needed much more redemption than he thought he did.

Knights such as his father and Nicholas were bound by a code of courage, valor, and virtue. He had none of these and was not too ashamed to admit it. Sharpner smiled to himself as he realized that this was what he may need to find out how to better himself as a knight and as a future ruler of his country.

_Well I will thank you Hercule for providing me with the opportunity to discover this, although what came with the opportunity was not needed._

Suddenly his emerald orbs landed on the shining armor of his late father. His eyes shone in remembrance of the many times his father had worn it in his youth while he himself begged to try it own. He could almost see his father now, smiling at him with gentle warmth as he told him that when he became a knight he would wear it.

Sharpner's eyes grew soft as he relived the moment. _How I miss those days father..._

The golden armor shone brilliantly beside the open window, as if it was a holy gift from the gods. The head of a bear, the symbol of his father as well as the kings of old, roared silently at him. Carved claws erupted from the sides of the breastplate, making Sharpner feel as if the bear itself was attempting to break free of the armor and maul him.

Shaking the feeling away he could see why enemies would flee before the shine of the golden armor; the bear alone gave you a reason to retreat. He knew why his father was named 'The Bear' by his enemies, and now knew why the other kings were named as such. All of them, beginning with the first, were ferocious.

The bear symbolized strength, kindness, and a protective nature. It was very similar to the Knight's Code of courage, valor, and virtue. The bear and the knight were not very different than each other and neither was the very first King of Materials planet, Chief Papyrus Kuma of the Reed Tribe.

Eyes shining, he nervously placed his fingers on the armor with his mouth agape. Not one speck of dust had touched the armor for the days it had been sitting at its place on the stand, living throughout the ages. A sheathed sword sat proudly in front of it atop an emerald pillow; a legend beside a legend.

Sharpner's resolve hardened as he remembered the unworthy mortal who was going to bear the armor and sword of Chief Papyrus Kuma. For the sake of his father and those before him he could not allow Wide to wear the armor reserved only for those worthy enough to be called 'Bear'. He was more qualified than his cousin would ever be.

He grabbed the golden armor and placing it on, strength flowing through him magically as he did. He wasn't sure whether it truly was the armor or if it was his imagination, but he had felt something. He placed on the rest of the armor and had just finished placing the last gauntlet on when he heard a commotion outside the door.

"Where are my royal chambers you foolish slaves? Does it take you, servants who have lived here for years, nearly an eternity to find one room?"

_Shit its Wide! _Sharpner cursed to himself and fixed the red cape before grabbing the legendary sword. The door creaked open and the minute his cousin's face peered through it was slammed by a golden foot. Wide cursed profusely as the servants scrambled out of the way in horror while blood sprayed from the Baron's broken nose.

Sharpner landed gracefully and took off down the hall in a sprint for one of the small escape ships in the hangar. The guards leapt over their new king and pursued the fleeing prince with renewed vigor, clanging their swords against their shields in trained unison. He glanced back, itching to fight them and test his skill, but knew he was not yet ready.

_If the Knight Nicholas can easily defeat me with my own skill then I am not prepared for the King's Royal Guards…_

Training his eyes forward he turned and bolted down another hall, almost slipping on the slick marble floor as he reached out to a discreet button hidden under a painter's interpretation of Chief Papyrus Kuma. By the time the royal guards had turned the corner he had long since disappeared into thin air.

Bewildered the guards searched the entire hall and found nothing out of the ordinary. Wide had arrived as they finished and he was in hysterics. They had finally stopped the flow of blood from his nose with tissue and, although he wanted to be truly menacing as he berated his new guards, it was impossible to be.

"Bear ib be?" he shouted, rubbing his left eye as a black orb began to take its place there. "I bant him bound now!"

The guards looked at each other before turning to their new king and bowing, swearing their allegiance for the meantime. Saluting him as an agreement to fulfill his request, they turned on their heel and marched down the hall as quickly as they could, checking in each and every room they would pass by.

Wide cursed profusely as he tenderly touched his nose, slapping a servant's hand as he tried to help him. His eyes were burning from the pain, causing all the servants to back away when he passed his gaze upon them. Glancing at the painting of the man who looked similar to Sharpner, Wide shook his fist at it and cursed him before stomping back down the hall.

Meanwhile the exiled prince sat comfortably in the escape pod as it took him to any destination it was programmed for. The button under the painting was something his father had thought up as an escape plan for him and his mother when he was nothing but a little boy vying for his father's attention.

He had long since forgotten where the pod was programmed to take them, but did remember where the button was. However, he had realized that anywhere was better at the moment than Material Planet and decided to take his chances and use the escape route for the first time since it had been created.

_Father, _he thought grimly, gripping the armrests as he stared at the stars before him, _I will get your throne back and avenge your death whether it was at the hands of Hercule or at the hands of someone else…_

XX

Vegeta fumed as he paced back and forth, trying to ignore his screeching and very pregnant wife as she attempted to tear his eardrums apart. The Prince of Saiya-jins was angered enough at the fact that Trunks and Goten were in the army, now he was furious since he had just recently learned that the two youngsters were on a mission against a mercenary.

He had been gone far too long in his mind since this had happened under his nose and he was sure that Goku had allowed them to do it without even considering whether Vegeta cared or not. The prince could barely withhold his anger against the General and now he wanted nothing more than to beat him for all his wrongdoings.

Someone would pay dearly by the hands of fate and Vegeta was sure serious repercussions were going to be instated by it. Guilty or not, many people were having to pay for another's grievances and Vegeta knew that everyone was tired from having to pay for someone else's sin. He knew he was tired of paying for his father's.

_Fate what have I done to deserve such things?_

Vegeta wanted to tear his hair out for all the stress he was being put through. This was too much to be dealing with at the moment and he was going to kill even his wife if he did not vent his anger soon. Too many people had died in the past two weeks and adding to the poll of death was his long friend King Numbertu Pencil.

When he had landed yesterday they had informed him that the King of Material Planet had died a mysterious death and Prince Sharpner was blamed. However, the prince denied the accusation fiercely and took the royal heirlooms with him as he escaped. No one had seen him since and it was well known that his cousin Wide was looking desperately for him.

Actually, the Prince of Saiya-jins could care less about the human prince Sharpner and would if he had not been the son of the late Numbertu Pencil. The Great Bear had always helped Vegeta when he needed it and somehow the prince knew he would take care of his friend's son because of that. Whether Sharpner killed him or not, Numbertu loved him.

So despite the fact that the boy had a hand in allowing his niece to get kidnapped—although she may have been kidnapped just as easily at the party—he had sent half of his Elite to search the surrounding planets of Material Kingdom to find the missing son of the late King Numbertu Pencil so that he could have a hearing and earn his place at the throne.

_Numbertu I don't care if your dead and six feet under, you owe me for this!_

"Vegeta are you listening to me?"

Vegeta flinched as he cut his eyes towards his wife. Sweat was creased on her brow as she gulped in air angrily. Her eyes were still slanted at him like it had been for the past hour or so while she screamed at him. A hand was placed against her back as she leaned forward, trying to make herself comfortable as she stood with her bulging belly.

The Saiya-jin Prince had called her fat once when angry at her and knew never to call her that again. The human had nearly taken his head off with her glare and assailed him for over a week for it. Her hormones had taken over, fueling her rage, and he didn't dare come back to her until two weeks _after_ she finished. He had definitely learned his lesson.

Clearing his head and noticing her distress, he ignored her for the moment and pushed a chair behind her. He helped her ease herself into it then left her side so that she could get herself comfortable. The pregnant woman looked at him for a moment, as if trying to see if he was another person since he had never done this before.

"Who are you and what have you done with Vegeta?"

The prince scowled at her. She was beginning to try his patience. "I was listening to you woman! Now where is Goku? I called him over two hours ago and he has yet to grace us with his presence!"

"Give him time Vegeta you know Chi is pregnant as well!" she chided with a slight huff, "She wants to come too and you know how fast we can move in this state so calm your princely ass down and wait!"

Vegeta's eye twitched at his wife who was currently testing his patience once more. He wondered what he ever did see in her. He was sure if he wasn't in such a stressed state he could answer that answer calmly and quite out of character. However, at the moment the prince could barely figure out why he was willing to even spend a _day_ with her.

Before he could even come up with a quick retort Goku burst into the room with a large smile on his idiotic face. A smile that could make Vegeta throttle him despite any circumstances. The Prince of Saiya-jins was sure that they could be in the heat of battle against the Cold family and he'd be in the middle of it all choking the life out of Goku.

"You third class baka where have you been?" the Prince snarled, clenching his fists to prevent himself from wrapping his hands around the General's throat. "I called you two hours ago!"

"I had something to do…" the General stated, albeit a bit nervously. "Remember King Vegeta had called me…oh and I had to get Chichi."

"You're damn right now move!" The pregnant woman shoved Goku angrily aside and glared at him when he offered to help her sit down. He chuckled nervously and left her alone, a wise decision as she looked as if she was going to tear his head off. "So what's this about sending Goten away to do a mission?"

"And Trunks as well!"

"That's what I'd like to know." Vegeta seethed through gritted teeth, imagining his gloved fingers curling around the bulk that was Goku's neck.

Goku gulped as the hairs on the back of his neck raised. He had a feeling that Vegeta wanted to strangle him then and there. "K-King Vegeta wanted someone to go after a mercenary for a recovery mission. I didn't think it was a big deal so I sent Trunks and Goten with a score of Elites to back them up. They even have dogs with them so I didn't see the problem of tracking down a mercenary and doing the mission. It was a good way to get experience and obtain a higher rank than the one they have now."

Glares immediately met his own onyx eyes, making the General wish he was the one who had been sent on the mission instead of Goten and Trunks. That way he wouldn't have to worry about the strangling intent of his wife, the hacking thought of Bulma, or the murderous gleam of Vegeta boring into the back of his skull.

Goku wasn't sure who he should be afraid of. At the moment he was afraid of everyone in the room. The way they looked at him made him highly uncomfortable and he could only imagine what Chichi would do to him in the privacy of their own home when no one was looking. The Saiya-jin General could only pray that someone would send him on a mission soon.

_On the claws of Vanus would someone _please_ send me on a mission! I don't care if it has to do with killing the Dragon of Vegeta-sai via request from King Vegeta himself. I'll take any mission from anyone!_

"What were you thinking!" Chichi screamed and the two saiya-jins covered their ears at her wailing shriek. "They're barely fifteen and you sent them after a dangerous _mercenary_?"

Bulma slanted her eyes at Vegeta who was wringing his hands together in an effort to remain calm and rational. "Amazing how all of this went on over Vegeta's head. Last I heard he _was_ the Prince of _all_ Saiya-jins, so why was he not paying any attention to _anything_ that was happening the past two weeks?"

"Now wait a damn minute woman!" Vegeta yelled, attempting to defend himself from their sudden attention on him. "I have been against those two joining the ranks ever since it formed into a thought in this idiot's brain! Don't blame me for putting them in and assigning them missions!"

"Yes but it was under your watch!" the blue-haired genius parried, now standing and jabbing Vegeta's breastplate. "How could you let this happen under your watch?"

Goku gulped at Bulma's reaction and laughed nervously, placing his hands up in surrender at the furious pregnant woman. "Now calm down Bulma and let's settle this without anyone getting hurt."

Now it was Chichi's turn to stand up and face her husband. The fury of a thousand harpies was blazing in her eyes and even Vegeta had to take a step back as to not get burned by the roaring flames. Goku's plea of rationality was caught in his throat, choking him as he backed away from every advancing step his wife took.

"You want us to be rational Goku?" the labeled harpy hissed, coming closer and closer with each step as Goku began to run out of space. "If anything you should get the blame! Always telling our son he can join the ranks and become a warrior just like his father! At least Vegeta tried to get them out of the army. You just helped them get deeper in!"

The feared General of the Saiya-jin Army was cowering against the wall. His hands were up in surrender as he tried his best to fan the flames of hell away from him so he could stay alive just a little longer. Vegeta felt satisfied for once since Goku was getting what he finally deserved, although he had a feeling he needed a bit more than that.

Ever since everything slowly began to happen Vegeta had the inkling feeling that something was off with Goku. His dad, however psychotic he was both outside and in, had been a little off as well. He sensed tension whenever the two got around each other and even more tension when they got around him. They would barely even let him _know _about their meetings.

_Something is off and I want to know what… _The Prince growled low, unheard through all of Chichi's screeching. _I _hate _being left out of the loop!_

"If you had not of gone to my father just so they could join in the first place we wouldn't be in this predicament!" Vegeta added, all too happy to place his input on the current situation. This only caused Chichi and Bulma to become even more outraged at Goku, although at the moment Vegeta was currently enjoying it.

"That is right isn't it Goku. You did go to the King to have my sons added into the armed forces?" Bulma seethed, poking at his breastplate while Goku stared at her finger as if it was a sword. "Well I want you to go back to the King and get him out of the army right now!"

"B-But I can't do that!" Goku stuttered, cowering even more at the two women's glares. "The enlistment is final and can't end until after at least four to six years of service!"

This time Chichi got right into his face making Goku want to die then and there while Vegeta idly wondered if he had peed in his pants by now. "I don't care what you have to do to get him out Goku. I want my son back _now_!"

"Prince Vegeta!" A cadet yelled as he slammed the door down. Everyone turned to stare wide-eyed at him, wondering what the hell he thought he was accomplishing by breaking down the door. At the meantime the cadet breathed heavily from his run, which in truth was nearly a mile or more from the training center to the launching center and then doubling back towards the royal chambers.

"What is it?" Vegeta snapped. His enjoyment was now gone and irritation was already beginning to set in. "Can't you see we are in the middle of a meeting?"

The young cadet suddenly remembered who he was talking to and saluted promptly before stating his name and the reason he had burst into the room rudely, all with a slight blush on his face at this realization. Goku, as General, weakly saluted back as he was still cowering in between the two women with his back to the wall. Vegeta, however, hadn't bothered.

"Sir, Cadet Akash reporting to the royal chambers for High Prince Vegeta III and General Goku Son, Sir! There is an emergency at Docking Area 253, Sir! Prince Trunks and Captain Goten have landed and are in bad shape, Sir! Prince Trunks is wounded while Captain Goten is in critical condition, Sir!"

All three looked at Goku accusingly while the General continued to stay in his cowering position without a word. It was obvious that everyone thought it was his fault and, in a way, it was. Chichi and Bulma burst into hysterics and began to beat Goku senseless. Cadet Akash, lost to it all, merely blinked and put down his salute since it was no longer needed.

Vegeta wanted to slap his face with all the stress lately and turned to the young cadet with an annoyed look. "Well Cadet where are they?"

"Uh…" the cadet began nicely before gulping and saluting again. "Docking Area 253 personnel took them to Sick Bay 25, Sir! Prince Trunks is conscious, but the Captain is in critical condition, Sir! I am not sure if they will allow you to see him, Sir!"

"At ease Cadet!" Vegeta snapped moodily, "I will be able to gain clearance to see him so take us to them at once!"

The cadet saluted once more and began to lead the way, Vegeta close behind him. The two women realized that the two were leaving and began to follow after them in hopes of seeing their—so far—only sons. Although forgotten but not completely, Goku quietly made his way behind the two women but stayed silent for his own safety.

Inwardly Goku was afraid to know what happened to them. It was supposed to be a simple mercenary, a mere Class C. He had read the report two times to make sure it was okay for them to even consider taking the mission. In fact the boys didn't know about the mission until after he had read the report.

He knew the boys could handle a Class C mercenary, and if it did get bad then the soldiers he sent with them would protect them. Yet he hadn't heard the announcement of the other soldiers returning in any sort of injury, which meant that they would have to be long dead in order for Trunks and Goten to be even scratched.

Goku couldn't fathom why his son had gotten seriously hurt. It was nearly impossible to even hurt that boy. He was strong and had the courage of a king. How a mere Class C mercenary could defeat his son, Trunks, and one hundred soldiers at the same time was beyond his comprehension. His brain hurt just thinking about it.

"Um cadet…" he began uneasily, earning the angry stares of his three companions for the walking interruption and the salute of the cadet. "Do you know what happened to the one hundred soldiers sent with them on that mission? Did any return with them?"

The cadet looked sick and shook his head quickly. "I-I'm sorry Sir but all the soldiers didn't make it. Prince Trunks gathered all their dog tags and brought them back with him. The tags all had their owner's blood on them as well as their comrades, or so the doctors say, so I don't think that any of them would be coming home…physically anyway."

"What happened to them?" Vegeta barked at the young cadet, glaring at Goku for starting the subject in the first place. "How were they killed?"

The cadet grew deathly sick again as even his face began to turn color. He gulped whatever was coming up down, trying hard not to let it come up again. Everyone stepped back and Vegeta waved away the motion, deciding that he would find out later on. Cadet Akash was obviously not one of a strong constitution.

The cadet nodded in understanding as he wiped a bit of sweat from his forehead. He was neither ready nor able to tell them what had happened to the 208th Saiya-jin Brigade. It sent shivers up his spine just thinking about it and he silently wondered if he would one day be placed in a mission that would be his last.

Vegeta on the other hand was curious as to what happened. He had a feeling that whatever rabbit hunt Goku had let them lead, he was sure that it was more of a lion hunt. What happened to their sons was not a Class C occurrence. The description that the cadet gave them had him believe that it was either a Class A or the rare Class S.

Tension grew as they neared the hospital wing and every echoing step reverberated on their frightened hearts. All were afraid of something, although the other four had much more to fear than a low Second-Class Cadet who was afraid of getting a little blood on his hands. They were afraid for their son's lives.

The sign Sick Bay 25 passed over their heads as if it was a death sentence. Vegeta idly wondered if he had entered hell, then decided that hell would be a much better place than living in the palace with his infuriating father. In fact if the prince had a choice he would rather go live in the burning recesses of hell.

Medical personnel littered the hallways, all going in different directions and all for different reasons. Some looked up, some didn't, but all had at least two nurses following their fleeting shadow while their nose was either placed in a book or their faces were planted on clipboard after clipboard of patients they were tending to.

Vegeta, Goku, and the cadet had to hold their breath as they walked through the sickening halls. The scent of sickness and death was all around, and the cadet was barely holding in his lunch from two hours ago. The smell of medicine clogged their senses and they were happy to have made it out of the normal halls only to have tension return.

If the sign Sick Bay 25 made them queasy, the sign Sick Bay 25: Intensive Care nearly made Chichi and Bulma faint. These halls were deathly quiet and the only noise you heard were the faint echoing footsteps of your own or the doctors accompanied by the beeping of the restless machines that told you if the patients lived.

They finally stopped at room number 117 where a doctor stood patiently at the door. The cadet saluted and left as soon as he did. He did not want to be there when Vegeta had finally exploded in a raging fit when he saw his son and, seeing the look on the doctor's face, he did not want to be there either.

The doctor cleared his throat and fixed his spectacles as he gazed at the clipboard. He was an incredibly short alien who was nervous at the fact that Vegeta, who was much taller, was staring down at him, but he held his ground valiantly as he prepared to tell them what had happened to the two boys in his care.

Vegeta, however, was tired of the white walls, white clothes, and white floors of the Intensive Care halls as they blinded him, so he took matters into his own hands before the doctor could even begin to consider speaking. Besides, it was obvious that the others were either too blinded or too tongue-tied to do anything but stare.

"What has happened to my son?"

The doctor jumped at his voice and cleared his throat once more. "Well the extent of Trunks' injuries was only on his two shoulders which had been stabbed through with a very sharp yet small blade as well as a deep wound in his arm due to claws. He is conscious and will be able to have visitors as well as speak. Goten, however, is not conscious yet due to the loss of blood. He is in critical condition and at the moment we have to help him breathe. He has various injuries that Trunks explained was from their running from some giant felines. The main injuries are a deep wound in the shoulder by what Trunks explained was a sword and the carving in his shoulder by a sharp dagger. If you would like I also have the file on the person that they were going after and the details on what happened to their forces. Whoever this mercenary is you should consider moving him up to Class S due to the extent of their injuries and the mutilation of the 208th Brigade."

Chichi and Bulma rushed into the room to see the conscious Trunks while Vegeta snatched the papers out of the doctor's hand. Coughing, the doctor claimed to have something else to do and shuffled off as fast as he could. Goku stayed next to Vegeta and, while the prince looked at the mercenary report, he looked over the mutilation of the force.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed with each passage he read. He knew this mercenary. This was 'The Knight' who had stolen Videl from him. He could not believe that Goku actually sent them on a quest to capture or kill him. His anger rose even more when he read the date next to the Class C note. Goku never saw the punch coming.

The General fell to the ground in shock, blood dripping from his nose onto the incredibly white pristine floors. Vegeta was heaving in his fury, his eyes flashing an oozaru red. Goku gulped and crawled back as his prince threw the crushed manila folder at him with enough force to break his shoulder if he hadn't dodged.

"Do you have _any_ idea how _old_ that folder is?" Vegeta hissed. "That folder is nearly _fifteen_ _years old!_"

"F-Fifteen?" Goku stammered.

"Yes!" Vegeta barked, before sending a scathing glare his way. "That Knight in the report had kidnapped Videl and if I remember correctly, all the crimes he had done in the past should have classified him as either a Class S or over!"

"I-I-I di-didn't—" Goku stammered once more, holding his head as he was confused at the events unfolding before him.

"Who gave you that folder?" Vegeta barked again, cutting Goku off from his explanation as he was disgusted that the saiya-jin was lying in front of him.

"K-King Vegeta!" he shouted and Vegeta hissed his father's name before stomping off to find where he was hiding at.

Goku, terrified beyond belief, wiped the blood off of his face with his white gloves, before entering the room with them hiding behind his back. Chichi and Bulma did not hear the commotion outside since the door was closed but by the way Trunks was looking at him Goku was sure he had sensed it.

Not knowing what to do Goku just gave Trunks a small smile and continued over to Goten's curtained bed with apprehension. Trunks, not saying anything, talked to his mother and godmother to appease their worries and bask in their comfort. When they asked about his mission however, he changed the subject to something else.

The General crept towards the side of the bed by the window which made him feel more alone and comfortable than if he was on the side with Trunks and the two women. A shaking hand reached over and slowly slid open the curtain as he steeled himself for whatever he would find behind the white sheets.

His hand fell in horror as he gazed upon his son. A white sheet covered him to his chest that was covered entirely with bandages. His shoulders were bandaged as well which Goku remembered was where the main injuries were. An oxygen mask was on his face, helping him breathe as the machine beeped dutifully beside him.

Nevertheless Goku smiled, happy that his son was back to him and alive. He snapped out of his reverie as he noticed that the two shoulder wounds were bleeding again. Frowning, he reached for the button to call the doctor in to change the bandages when he noticed that one of the shoulder's blood was beginning to form a name.

Curious he moved his finger away from the button and after looking around he slowly began to unwrap the bandages. Goten moaned at the release of the tight bandages but did not wake up. He finally moved the bandages aside and placed on his gloves to wipe away some of the blood smearing whatever name it was on his shoulder.

What he saw caused him to stumble back in horror, almost knocking over the IV of blood that was slowly filtering into his son. He reached out for anything to steady himself and he found that he was holding the supporting arm of an angry Vegeta. Pushing him away, he scrambled out of the room like a madman while Vegeta said nothing. On Goten's shoulder sat the name:

Aeria

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while and, depending on if you read my other stories, you'll know why. Like my cliffhanger? Evil isn't it? But hey as I always say, cliffhangers make the world go round. As you can see a lot is beginning to happen in the universe and, although I am sure you are dying to know what is going to happen next with everyone you can only wait until the next update. See you all later!**


	7. Chapter 7 Requiem

**The Dragon's Knight**

**Chapter 7: Requiem**

_If you can't have faith in what is held up to you_

_for faith, you must find things to believe in_

_yourself, for a life without faith in something is_

_too narrow a space to live._

_- George E. Woodberry_

The sound of children playing was what roused the kidnapped princess from her deep sleep. Her eyes fluttered open like butterflies taking flight before her vision had finished clearing. She sat up slowly, the pain in her ankle slowly dying down to a low murmur and bandaged very tightly to keep it so.

Her long hair flowed behind her as the sheets fell from her body, causing her to realize that her clothes had been changed and she had been cleaned. Her eyes led her to gaze around the room, taking in the many hissing gadgets and bubbling experiments that seemed to be taking place inside the small abode.

The house was unbelievably small, consisting of experiments everywhere, one bed tucked in the corner with a dresser at the end of it, two windows, a hole leading upwards to let out smoke, and one door. She had never been to the village near the castle or seen inside any of the houses, but she had a feeling this was exactly what it would look like.

Amazed at what she was witnessing and realizing the poor quality homes that her villagers had, her violet eyes finally rested on the only picture in the home atop the lone dresser. Her excitement dimmed slowly as she stared at the simple frame that held a captured moment in time of Gohan and another woman.

To her immense relief the mercenary was not smiling and did not look any happy at all during the taking of the picture. She wondered why, but she realized his eyes were holding something foreign to even her. It took her a while to recognize the look in his eyes that she had yet to have seen. Sadness. His eyes were holding sadness.

Suddenly the door opened and Videl jumped before blushing lightly from her small fright. She wasn't weak. Her eyes widened however as she recognized her Uncle Vegeta's friend, Lt. Raditz, enter the room with a nervous look on his face. Trailing close behind him was the woman from the picture looking no younger or any older.

Videl's eyes settled back on Raditz who eyed her with a nervous gaze. He turned to look at the young woman who rolled her eyes and left the room muttering to herself. In turn the Lieutenant of the Saiya-jin Army muttered to himself about nosy women before looking back at Videl with a slight smile while she, in turn, gave him a frown.

"Raditz, why are you here exactly?" she inquired, her eyebrow slightly raised as the saiya-jin grew more nervous.

Raditz scratched the back of his neck and laughed. "Well you see Princess Videl it's slightly complicated and an incredibly long story..."

"I have time." the princess stated and Raditz gulped. "But first, how did I end up here? If I remember correctly I was asleep in a ship..."

"Like I said Princess, it's slightly complicated and incredibly long story."

"Amuse me."

_Damn her persistence... _Raditz cursed inwardly, a nervous smile still planted on his face. _This is her mother's doing, she just had to pass that specific gene on..._

"Well...the ship had landed a ways off from the village and when you two had exited along with Anais I thought you had died. Gohan had carried you from the ship to this house and I thought for sure he was going to pass out, especially from that vicious wound on his arm. The damn fool almost bled to death for the two weeks you all were in space!" Raditz exasperated, annoyed at the fact that Gohan had not cared even a little for his own life.

The princess looked pained and guilty. "Was his shoulder damaged that much?"

"Damaged?" the saiya-jin sputtered, "The damn thing looked ready to fall off at any given moment! I told him time and time again that he needs to treat wounds like that with the utmost urgency, but _no~o_ he goes off and—"

Videl listened with rapt interest on the extensive damage on Gohan's shoulder when she realized something she had almost not caught first during Raditz's documentary. "Raditz, how did you know that his name was Gohan?"

Curses that could easily make a saiya-jin blush rushed into his mind like a tidal wave, crashing upon the recesses of his steadily aching skull. He was never one for secrets since he almost always—though unintentionally—told them, thus the reasons most people kept it a secret from him as well.

He was about to brush it off with his usual comment, but the look in her eyes told him that it was either the truth or torture. Wincing, he did not know what to say to appease the princess as he was not allowed to tell the truth. Gohan was hardly amused when people tried to pry into his personal life and was more tactful when answering questions such as these.

However he was not. Raditz was a horrible liar. He could barely lie to his wife, let alone another person. He would _never_ lie to Gohan for he was under penalty of death. While the mercenary could shake the questions under his cold façade of disinterest, Raditz could only dream of the possibility of ever doing something like that.

The dragon gods smiled upon him however as Arya entered the room once more. He could have kissed her for entering the room as she did and gave her anything she wanted, even if she wanted the dragons themselves. The mechanic-scientist did not know it but she had just saved his life from the clutches of Videl Satan, Princess and Sorceress of Helios.

The Zephyian could almost taste the tension in the room as the two turned shocked eyes in her direction. Both stares were so emotionally filled that she almost dropped the food laden tray she was carrying for Videl. She was also confused since the princess looked quite frustrated at her entrance while Raditz looked as if he could have danced.

Nervous at the silence in the room she cleared her throat and glanced at the two with wary emerald eyes. "Am I interrupting something?"

Raditz had confirmed negative but Arya was sure that she did. It was blatantly obvious since the Princess of Helios was all but glaring at him. As she placed the tray atop the dresser at the end of the bed she wondered if Pyrios, the Dragon God of Fire, knew about the flames in a kidnapped princess that fanned hotter than his.

Giving on last heated glare at the Saiya-jin Lieutenant, Videl turned away from him in utter frustration. She had not seen that coming and was positive that she would be able to gather information from Raditz. She had to admit that he was a bad liar. The poor saiya-jin couldn't lie himself out of a paper bag, let alone for the sake of his life.

Yet a heated blush dusted across her light cheeks at the thought that had crossed her surprised mind when the woman entered the room. For that one moment in time, and for the first time since she had been kidnapped, Videl wished that the person entering the room carrying a tray laden with food was Gohan himself.

She wanted to talk to him, have him reassure her with his nearly nonexistent social skills while she coerced him into arguing with her over one thing or another. She just didn't feel safe in the same room with the woman or anyone for that matter. Everything just didn't feel right to her in any sense, and she didn't feel she had to endure it.

However a darker blush tainted her already dusted cheeks when she realized why she ached for the company of the deadly mercenary. Ever since her mother died she had felt she would never feel a sense of security, and she would have laughed for finding it in a mere mercenary if she wasn't so embarrassed about it.

Ever since she had first met him in the Temple of Helios she had known instinctively that she would be safe from harm's way to the best of his ability. Although Nicholas tried the same thing, it wasn't to the same effect. While Nicholas poured everything into it and earned nothing, Gohan poured nothing into it and received everything. The princess did have to admit that it was ironic.

Finally her troubled mind led her to the one thing that had caused her lapse in sanity when she realized that she had yet to hear anything about the object of her pondering. Frowning, the princess could not help but voice her opinion of things. "Raditz, where is Gohan exactly? You didn't tell me where he was."

Raditz had tensed as she spoke, but calmed when he heard her question. He was happy to answer anything that did not relate to how he knew about Gohan and his name. He wasn't sure if two miracles could happen in one day, and the Lieutenant knew that even if they somehow did Vanus _himself_ could not stop Videl from obtaining the answer.

"To tell you the truth Videl no one knows where he is." Raditz began, a small frown resting on his lips. "There are a few locations where he could be, but if we tried to intrude I can assure you that we won't be living here for long."

Videl searched his dark orbs with her burning violet ones before sighing and closing her tired lids. Her uncle's most trusted man was telling the truth. She, like others, could tell instantly when he was lying to her. He would smile nervously, stammer slightly, and fidget. Plus as she was a sorceress, his eyes were a window to his soul. He couldn't lie.

This meant that he was telling the truth and, to give her own truth, Videl wished that he could lie even if it was this once. She would rather hear how wonderful Gohan was doing in a quaint cottage of his own, but instead would hear how he had disappeared soon after she was dropped off at a friend's like discarded luggage.

All Videl could do was sigh with acceptance as Raditz mentally danced inside of his head, a goofy smile on his face in triumph. He had won this round and hoped to win another before the wrath of Gohan came upon him for probably saying too much. He could only help that the saiya-jin would be sober when he returned. Arya couldn't help but chuckle.

_I have never met a man—_she mused with a smile—_that was virtually incapable of lying._

"Don't listen to him Princess." Arya decided to voice, "I'm sure Gohan wouldn't kill you upon seeing your arrival at his doorstep, but just to make sure I suggest you stay clear for the moment. He was not in the best of moods with that wound on his shoulder."

**XX**

If any of them had decided to find Gohan they would have realized that what Arya had said was true. The mercenary was _not_ in one of his best moods. In fact what Raditz had claimed true was also possible. If anyone, even Videl herself, had touched the front step of his door, he would have killed them then and there with no questions asked.

For a moment he sighed, controlling his raging emotions with practiced ease. Despite his ruthless thoughts he knew he would not harm a hair on Videl's head. Though he told himself repeatedly that this was because she was Frieza's burden, he was only bringing it to the heartless man who only wanted to use her power for himself.

Inwardly, however, he wasn't so sure of his assessment. Something deep in his heart tugged at him, an emotion that he had never felt since the days of his youth. It frightened him while at the same time it excited him. He had never felt something of this caliber bother him so, and wondered if it was a feeling or some sort of enchantment.

The fierce pain in his shoulder reminded him of his current situation. He had almost forgotten it was there, seeing as the flesh was healed. He had gotten a tattoo there and it nearly killed him to do it, but he decided it was worth it. Anais had been there with him, amused at the whole idea of getting one since he himself had natural ones on his body.

He had a few scars on his body, apart from each other by claiming a part of his limbs or a secluded spot on his chest or back. The injury from the Tulv was the first shoulder wound he had obtained, and he hoped to never gain one from them again. He had enough pain from it to last a lifetime.

The moment he had obtained consciousness when they had landed he had secured Videl's safety before his own. Some called it caring, others called it chivalrous. He didn't particularly care what they called it. Arya, as always, had teased him about it, but he had ignored her and made his way to one of his many secluded cabins to tend to his wounds.

Once he had settled taking off his shirt was hell. Sitting without care his shoulder was fine, but once the material began to leave his nearly ruined arm he was in immense pain. He was fortunate to have a vial of pure dragon blood lying about or it would have taken him weeks to even get over the pain let alone have it heal.

It was no wonder that he had such damage. The Tulv were not called the fiercest in the universe for naught. The damn things were nearly unstoppable. Obsidian claws and teeth as hard as diamonds that could rip through steel like butter, while the immortality and added specialties of black fur, silent footstep, and a mind like a hunter gave them an edge.

The only way to kill a Tulv was to cut off its head, but no one was ever given the opportunity to do so. Once you were close enough to commit the act another three were either nearly upon you or tearing you apart. He _could _have committed the act of killing a Tulv, but he couldn't. He owed Anais this, plus it would have taken too much of his time and he had to rescue Videl.

So now he was stuck with a scar that nearly encompassed his entire left shoulder. The wound was still pink and unfortunately still slightly tender, even after it had healed a little from both the flight and the pure dragon blood. Prodding it would not cause it to hurt, but consistent prodding would. There was only so much that could heal in so short a time.

Unfortunately he had a habit of obtaining a tattoo for his memorable escapades from being a mercenary, and despite the pain he knew he would obtain this was no exception. Anais, wanting to see how mortals obtained their own tattoos since it was obvious they were not born with them like his own people, came along with him with an amused smile on his tiger-like face.

The pain Gohan had felt was indescribable, yet it was almost as if the Tulv had appeared spontaneously and bit into his shoulder _again_ while another attacked his right one. It was a pain that would have made any normal man scream to the heavens for his mother, but he was anything _but_ normal. He was a mercenary. He was a saiyan. He was Gohan.

He tucked the pain away from later when he entered the Zephyion Coliseum, courtesy of the saiya-jins living on the other side of the planet. They called him the Death Dealer, and rightly so. He liked to fight without his shirt and they knew he had tattoos on his most daring scars, and the Tulv biting into his shoulder as a tattoo would frighten them.

Flexing his muscles and rotating his shoulders with a wince, he stood and began to assess his situation as he undressed to change into more civilized clothing instead of his light yet strong armor. The cottage was small and sparsely decorated, but he was not concerned when all he found were a pair of black cotton pants.

He rarely used this safe house since it was more remote than the others and he did not have much time to restock. He was always taking missions for some rich person who needed someone 'taken care of'. On the planet Sung, which literally had a new President each week, he had done more assassinations in a month than he had done his entire life elsewhere.

Gohan sighed as he thought about Planet Sung. Lord Suriname, or should he say _Minister_ Suriname, wanted someone 'taken care of' so that he could be what even the people of Sung were calling, 'Lord of the Week'. He already had Toxemia, Duchess of Corunna, eyeing him as well as Lord Suriname. It was only a matter of time before he received a letter from her.

Waltzing about in his cerulean boxers he sat down on the single bed and began cleaning off his boots, a trash can in front of him to happily partake in his mud offerings. His thoughts floated about in his head without worry, going from other planets in dire need of his 'services' to wondering if Frieza was exploding with fury at his lateness.

He was surprised, however, when his mind wandered over to Videl. He let out a miniscule laugh as he did. Gohan was amazed at how his mind seemed to wander over to the beautiful sorceress ever since their first meeting he _was _starting to believe that a spell was cast over him, even if--truthfully--it was cast upon him by his own feelings.

She had connected to him in ways no one had ever connected. She had gotten through to him when no one else believed. She had faith in him when no one else cared. If what she was using were not the powers of her sorceress heritage he would only blame it on his need to protect the weak, destroy the strong, and pilfer the greedy.

Instantly he felt remorse for leaving her alone in Arya's hut. The princess had trusted him to take care of her and he left her in the care of others without word of return. She believed in his ability to heal her as he did when they had crashed, but he dropped her off and disappeared without even checking to see if she was alright. He just gave her the cold shoulder and abandoned her.

Gohan couldn't help but chuckle at that. _I guess I am a cold-hearted bastard after all…_

Shaking his head he pulled on his boots and strapped his belt around his waist, the dragon head buckle's eyes flashing it's rare and illustrious sapphires with pride. Gazing at the twin tribal arrow tattoos on his forearms, he packed his belongings in a duffel bag and walked out the door as if everything in the world was right.

He made it two steps out of the door before he gazed towards the towering temple far to his right. Wind blowing his hair as if speaking to him, he dropped the duffel bag back inside the cottage before closing the door back and allowing his feet to take him where he needed to be. This wasn't a path he had walked in years--and he felt a tinge of guilt for not doing so.

Flowers littered the ground, their glowing white form beautiful in the sunlight and even more spectacular under the light of the moon. He paused to glance at a patch of blood-red flowers with sadness. They drooped a little lower than their brethren as if burdened by their color, standing out amongst the white flowers like a terrible scar. He knelt to brush his hand over the flowers before continuing on.

The mountain was quiet as he climbed up the familiar path outlined by black zephys flowers. Animals stayed away and the villagers left gifts at the shrine built near the entrance. Not even the wind blew against the mountains. It was pure silence as Gohan eventually reached the mountain's peak and Ryuujin's sacred throne.

The temple of Ryuujin truly was a spectacular sight. Obsidian and gold pillars in cascading form that went from the top of the mountain all the way to the bottom, each marble pillar longer than the last to keep the hieght of the open roof at the peak level. At the flat peak of the mountain was a sea of black flowers, flat gold step-stones leading the way to the middle of the room.

Underneath the cloudy sky sat the throne and body of Ryuujin. The sky that you thought you saw beyond the open roof-top was actually a spell that would portray the Dragon King's mood. Ever since the massacre the skies were always cloudy. As Gohan's foot landed on the first stone it began to lightly rain, the shower caressing him as he moved forward and stopped in front of the intricate throne carved from sapphires.

Ryuujin sat slumped in his seat of power, arms tiredly resting on the dragon-head armrests. His clothes and armor were bloodied and torn while his posture portrayed weariness and defeat. His eyes haunted Gohan. They were the same pained eyes he had seen when the massacre occurred. They were looking at Gohan yet were not entirely seeing. Ryuujin's eyes were looking far away--far into a moment in time that Gohan would never know or see.

The King of Dragons was a life-like statue. His hair and clothes were wet from the rain but his posture never changed. Ever since that fateful Lunari Festival no one had ever been the same. Ryuujin had frozen himself in time to preserve himself and his power. His spirit was there but wandering, lost in a void of sorrow and suffering until Gohan could find a way to return the Dragon King to himself.

Until that time the planet would remain Zephyion and the Anasazi would toil endlessly on the foreign fields. When Ryuujin returned so would his temple and his power, and the planet once known and revered by all would form and return. Sanctus would be whole again. Then maybe, just maybe, he would be able to finally settle down and live in peace.

Yet until Sanctus returned the people would work and hope and celebrate. His face contorted in disgust. The Lunari Celebration was a night were the entire Zephyion population celebrated the birth, life, and death of his grandfather and mother as well as the glowing flowers that shine brightly with the absorbed light of the moon. It was tradition--a tradition he secretly loathed.

Everyone knew his distaste for the Lunari Celebration. The destruction of Sanctus was on the day of the Lunari Celebration, the same day that was his mother's as well as his birth. As a child he loved the festivities, the preparation of food, the colorful decorating, but now, feeling old and worn, he despised the day the saiya-jins invaded.

He hated the strewn ribbons of black and gold, and the silver lamps they coiled around. Despised the happiness everyone felt and the joy that filled their eyes and the eyes of children as fireworks went off. Families would come together and watch plays put on by others while the rest played games or simply enjoyed the scenery.

Children all over the town would run giggling and laughing by his dark figure, streamers flying behind them as they gripped their new toys with eagerness to see it fly. Everywhere people were happy…and he wasn't. He couldn't be happy. He couldn't stop thinking of the memories that shadowed this festival. He couldn't get back the innocence he lost as a child.

Some thought he slept soundly at night, unburdened by his conquests. Some thought he was heartless and cold, not caring about the suffering of others or the deaths he caused. They thought he didn't care about the life that remained behind that person's death, what his or her family might have lost and mourned because of him.

He did. He cared greatly. They sat on him like a scar from a blunder or tattoo etched into his skin. He remembered each name, each face, each thing his hands had left behind. Yet, in the end, he could tuck them away or let them not worry him everytime he slept. In the end he _was_ heartless and cold, unburdened by his conquests. No, he wasn't bothered by those trifling things.

Yet as Gohan stared at Ryuujin's body his true burdens came to him. Gohan couldn't ignore the screams of agony and suffering that the breeze blew into his ears. He couldn't deny the fact that even the rain couldn't wash away the blood and tears that still covered his body. Gohan could never forget that everytime he closed his eyes he saw her die. Tears pricked his eyes but they wouldn't fall; the rain cried for him. He had cried enough.

**XX**

"Thank you for taking me outside Lady Emalia, I don't think I can stand another minute in bed."

Emalia smiled at Videl's happiness, a few wrinkles showing at the corners of her lips. "Oh it was nothing Princess and please, just call me Emalia."

Videl smiled happily as they walked onto the outskirts of the village. She had been locked up in that room for so long it was starting to drive her crazy. Sure she had Raditz and his family's presence, but sometimes she just needed a little peace to herself. As they walked she had seen the decorations slowly filling the streets. Silver lamps were posted in pre-made holes with ribbons of black and gold coiling along them all throughout the village.

A ways back she had seen an old man and a young man tinkering with what looked like fireworks. She had seen celebrations before, but she had never seen anything like this. Her father would through party after party for important guests and the kingdom alike, but the vibe of happiness she felt humming throughout the village was indescribable.

It was uplifting to feel and as a Sorceress she was in tune with it. Feeling the rising spirit surrounding her she couldn't help the happy sigh she released despite her current state. Videl noticed Emalia's interested gaze and smiled. "I can feel everyone's happiness. It's very uplifting. It feels like a drug except without the side effects."

Emalia smiled gently, her deep brown eyes warm. "That must be a nice feeling to feel. My daughter told me that you were a Sorceress. What is it like?"

"Well..." Videl murmured, unsure of how to start. No one had really asked her what it was like to be one. When people heard she was a Sorceress they just gaped at her and bowed. They showered her with gifts and praise while others tried to kill or kidnap her. Gohan was the first successful kidnapper in ten years. Nick had always protected her. Always. Guilt tickled her mind but she shoved it away to dwell about later. "Well it's like having your senses open slowly each morning like a flower unfurling for the sun. When the clouds come together you can feel if the rain will be gentle or relentless. When people are happy you can feel it around you. It's intoxicating. Yet there are burdens too. When people are fighting you know and you feel their pain deep within yourself. When people are angry it is like a burning sensation that clenches the stomach and pounds against the brain. No matter what you feel things and no matter the person or how much they hide it you can feel the sorrow they keep deep within like an unrelenting heartache..."

The elder woman softened at the sad and faraway look in Videl's eyes. She didn't have to be a Sorceress to know what the young woman meant. "Maybe one day you can heal them too and take away the sadness that lingers in the hearts of men and woman."

"Maybe." Videl replied softly, giving the woman a look of gratitude. It had been a long time since she had talked to someone like this and she missed her mom every day because of it.

As they walked on in content silence Videl enjoyed the day that took the shadows out from under her eyes at their conversation. It wasn't Emalia's fault that she reminisced on the sorrow she gained. The burden of being a Sorceress meant bearing the burden of others while healing them in return. It was who she was and there would never be a difference.

Soon they reached a field of flowers and Videl awed over them, kneeling down in amazement. "My mother used to grow these flowers all the time! They're still in the back of the castle. Is this where they come from?"

"Yes." Emalia began softly as she gazed sadly at all the beautiful white lunar flowers. "Lady Aeria grew them all the time and her father couldn't help but encourage her. Of course the others didn't help..."

Videl felt the sadness coming from the woman and knew that this Lady Aeria had died most likely a long time ago. As they continued to walk, chatting about the scenery, she noticed a path of red amidst the white field. Curious she walked towards it, Lady Emalia following behind her at a slow pace. As they reached the strange area she examined it closely.

The blood-red flowers drooped amongst their bright brethren as if burdened by something even time could not erase. They stood out like a terrible scar, never to be forgotten. As she reached down and lightly touched one of the flowers an image of a bloody woman falling down lifeless at this very spot flashed in her mind. The Sorceress gasped as she jolted up, stumbling at the quick yet thorough pain that cut her sharply.

She felt strong hands hold her and turned to see the misty eyes of Arya's mother staring at the crimson flowers. "That is where Lady Aeria died a long, long time ago..."

"How did she die?" Videl asked, having summoned up the courage as they walked towards a large mountainous temple.

Emalia just shook her head as they stopped near the entrance where a small shrine was made. The old woman took a glowing lunar flower out from her kimono and placed it on the altar. The princess watched as the woman kneeled, bowed her head, and clasped her hands in prayer before turning to look at Videl with very tired eyes, making her wonder just how old Emalia really was.

"Lord Ryuujin, King of Dragons, lies at the top of this very temple." Emalia murmured suddenly and Videl turned her head sharply towards the top of the silent temple. "He was heartbroken when Lady Aeria died and Sanctus was attacked. To this day he hasn't recovered and we pray for his return."

She gazed up at the eerily silent temple. The Sorceress felt the lingering pain coming from the mountain that seemed to speak to her as well as the ages. Looking at the kneeling woman who had closed her eyes in prayer once more she frowned. "How long has he been heartbroken Emalia?"

The old woman didn't answer. Instead she rose and turned to the path beside them and bowed slightly. Videl was going to question her when, to her immense surprise, Gohan walked into view. The moment his feet touched the grass he was fully exposed and she blushed lightly. He was shirtless and she unwillingly engraved the sight into her mind.

As her eyes rose from his terrifying tattoos she found his and felt tears prick the corners of her eyes. His eyes were a soft blue and she could feel the sorrow he suffered deep within his soul that whispered to her. It was only a moment and his eyes hardened, shutting her from his soul efficiently and allowing her to feel no more. A frown forming he stalked off without a single word.

A gentle hand grasped her sleeve and she looked down to see Emalia's sad smiling face. "Sometimes it's the coldest ones that need healing the most."

Surprised the princess watched as her escort slowly followed the rapidly disappearing assassin. Her eyes softened at his fading figure as she remembered the heartache that coursed through her. It was almost unbearable and allowed her a glimpse of what lay behind his cold exterior. The heartless wasn't so heartless after all. He ached deep within and it was an old wound that didn't seem to heal. She would figure him out yet.

Violet eyes turned towards the temple before they slowly moved to the small shrine. Kneeling she said a prayer for the heartbroken Dragon King and placed her offering on the shrine. Turning she gasped as Gohan was right behind her and staring with indifferent eyes though she sensed something within them, though she couldn't figure it out. It was hard to sense anything about him and as a Sorceress she didn't like secrets.

"Come you need to rest." he said gruffly, his arms crossed over his chest. If he was annoyed by her loitering he didn't show it.

"Alright." she agreed and he turned away, but this time walked slower so she could catch up. Videl gazed one last time at the top of the temple before turning to follow her captor. There was too much sorrow in the air for her to argue with him. Behind her a rare gentle breeze trailed down the mountain, caressing the glowing and blood-red flowers that lay side by side with almost a sad touch before it disappeared.

**Hi everyone, sorry I'm late. Rough times are coming around and it's so hard to do the things I used to anymore. Enough of my troubles though, I'm back and that's what matters for now. My window is short but I'm doing what I can since I know you've all probably been waiting for so long. I thank you for being patient with me. I really appreciate that.**

**The Dragon's Knight will continue and Forbidden Memories will be finished. A chapter's not up yet but I'm working on it. It's hard to finish something you haven't worked on for so long you know? At least with The Dragon's Knight I knew where I was going because I made notes. It's shorter than what I used to write for it but maybe for the best. It'll leave me with more chapters. (^^) With Forbidden Memories I didn't really leave any. Whether I will finish it or take it off is to be seen, but rest assured another story will take it's place. I already have one in the works, but that's for a rainy day. **

**Until next time. - Lucied**


	8. Chapter 8 Flicker

**An entire chapter of Videl and Gohan participating in the Zephyion/Sanctus/Lunari festival (they have many names for it). I know, it's been long anticipated and will get better as the chapters go. Sorry I was gone so long guys (and gals!). Internet and a computer are hard to come by now for some odd reason, but I do appreciate your reviews to continue. **

**This was, and probably will be, the hardest chapter to write. This chapter affects Gohan in an emotional way and is a major turning point for his character in the story. Videl's major turning point will come later on though this affects her as well.**

**There are many things that happen during the festival that Gohan has to go through and I have to make sure I keep his character together. Videl has no idea what goes on during this festival and so is going through it blindly, though she will have some of the Videl spirit we know and love. **

**For those who have awaited something to happen between the two be sure that it will happen in this festival. Unfortunately for Gohan it is unavoidable! Note that since this is mainly Gohan and Videl there will be very little to no breaks in between scenes. It will slide from Videl to Gohan's point of views. Happy reading.**

**The Dragon's Knight**

**Chapter 8: Flicker**

_Love's but a frailty of the mind, when 'tis not with ambition joined;_

_A sickly flame, which if not fed expires; _

_And feeding, wastes in self consuming fires._

_- William Congreve_

"I need to talk to you." Arya voiced as Gohan watched Videl climb back into bed.

Glowing blue eyes flashed her way with annoyance swirling in the illustrious depths before they turned to the saiya-jin lieutenant. "Raditz watch her until I return."

Raditz paled while Videl sent an almost evil triumphant look towards him. Gohan raised an eyebrow before ignoring their mixed feelings and walking outside, Arya following behind. They earned a few looks and bows by the passerby's, the children tripping over themselves in awe as Gohan passed the decoration-burdened youngsters.

They didn't walk far, only as far as the outskirts where the decorations were already set up, before Arya spoke her mind. "What are you thinking Gohan? What are you planning? Everyone knows this isn't you though they haven't the courage to voice their opinions. You've brought a stranger to our midst and better yet she's part of your job. You _never _bring your job to Zephyion."

"There are complications." Gohan answered smoothly. "These concerns are none of your business as they do not affect you or the people here. After tonight my wound will be fully healed and we will leave."

Arya scowled and crossed her arms. "I'm not trying to make you feel unwelcome Gohan, but we are wary. If the saiyans across the land hear about this there will be hell to pay, especially when Vegeta finds out."

Gohan narrowed his eyes and almost growled. He hated his authority being challenged. "Do not test my patience Arya. I am one week ahead of Vegeta and if you learn to keep your mouth shut you need not worry about Vegeta's wrath!"

The red-head fumed. "What do you need her for anyway Gohan? What's so different about this job than all the others?"

"I need to sell her to Frieza in order to set the events I need in motion. Once that is done that will be the last I ever see of her and the end of all your worries. That is all you need to know." The warrior growled and began to walk away when Arya's voice stopped him.

"Truly Gohan, will you be able to just give her to that freak and walk away?"

Gohan stood with his back to her for a long time before he began to walk away again. "There is a kimono on the desk in your home along with a pair of sandals. Have her dress in it and join the festivities. She is in purgatory now and she will need this reprieve before she is pushed into hell."

Arya growled as he walked away towards the other part of town where his closest safe house lay. Stomping back to her house in fury she decided that it was time to beat him at his own game. If anyone she knew his heart and he would pay for his words. The festival was a pagan night of magic, hope, and desire. By the end of the night Gohan would feel what it meant to burn. A small smile rose on her face and she happily skipped back into the house.

Videl gave her a confused look as she whistled her way over to the large box on the table. Arya picked up the box, peeked inside of it, and tossed it promptly over her shoulder into a corner. Raditz gaped at the young woman. "Arry you know that was supposed to be for Videl to wear tonight!"

Arya scoffed. "Well I have a better one for her and it's about time someone wore it!"

**XX**

Gohan sighed as he slid the long robe over his muscled shoulders. The black silk felt good against his sore muscles and the gold dragons spanning the material soothed him. He couldn't even remember the last time he had gone to a Lunari Celebration as an adult. His childhood memories of the celebration were ones he would rather not ponder.

Years ago when Ryuujin himself went to the Lunari Celebration he wore what Gohan wore now. It was made by the best tailors with the most expensive silk in the universe. It was worth it as with each step Gohan took the pants caressed his legs while the robe caressed his uncovered muscular upper body.

The robe was made without ties to cover the chest and stop over the knees as well as entice the senses. After all the Lunari Celebration was a fertility festival and it wouldn't do for the chosen Lord of the Sun of the night to wear something that did not arouse him and his blood deep nature. That was, in itself, what made this a disastrous situation.

The Lunari Celebration roused the blood in his veins more than normal Sanctians and unless he wanted some other male near Videl, the chosen Lady of the Moon this year, he would have to endure it. Why it bothered him so he dared not investigate, rather placing it in the back of his mind as something he wanted to forget.

To repress the singing in his blood that slowly awakened as the sun waned and the moon rose would be a trying task but he believed himself up to it. In the past he kept to himself and never attended the celebration, threatening to kill the Anasazi if they ever dared to ask him. He suffered in silence, quietly keeping Ryuujin company. This night would be different.

When he finally decided to exit his cottage he could see that the celebration was in full swing as the music carried to half the planet. He felt naked without his usual armor and shook off the impulse to change. He was the strongest thing on this planet with his bare hands alone and because of this shouldn't be worrying about feeling defenseless.

Slipping on the sandals outside the door he made his way to the town center. The people parted as he came, all staring at him in obvious awe. Children gazed at him with open mouths, star-struck at the sight of him. Even the women blushed and giggled to one another as he walked by. He of course showed nothing, but it amused him nonetheless.

Elder Youn bowed low to him as he reached the center of the town where two beautiful thrones were placed. The Elder respectfully offered a fiery circlet whose entwined gold flickered and pulsed with flames of the sun. It was Ryuujin's crown and never left the shrine lest an enemy possess it. Usually a gold circlet was given to the chosen Lord of the Sun.

"Youn, why are you offering me Lord Ryuujin's birthright?" Gohan inquired quietly, not wanting to cause a scene as some people were glancing their way.

"My Lord," Youn said sadly as he lifted his old brown eyes, a small smile on his face as well. "It is your birthright as well."

Gohan stared at the circlet before slowly raising his hands to take it. Before he touched the fiery gold he stopped with a start, realizing his hands were shaking. If he were to take this it would mean that…he shook his head at the thought with uneasiness. Did he really want to do this? To accept something he had been running from for so long?

The people had begun to gather now and bowed low before him. It felt more like a ceremony than a celebration now as the musicians changed their song to one that made his throat seize. They were playing the more formal and honorable Lord of the Sun, the one usually reserved for Ryuujin's entrance to festivities and the only song to be used for crowning.

Gohan couldn't breathe now and his vision was slightly blurry. Terror clutched his heart and he would have stepped back if he hadn't forced himself to stand still. Steeling himself to remain calm he finally accepted what he must do. His hands lowered and a few people gasped in surprise as he stepped back. Even the musicians faltered.

For a lifetime ghostly blue stared deeply into old oak while the entire town watched with bated breathe. Closing his eyes Gohan lowered himself to one knee in acceptance. The people erupted in cheers as Elder Youn placed the circlet on his brow. The musicians were playing strongly now as Gohan stood to the crowd and the celebration began again.

Elder Youn, misty eyed, smiled gently at the man before him before making the sign of loyalty to the Dragon King. "May you grow strong, live long, find love, and prosper."

Gohan said nothing, only tilting his head slightly with thanks. Elder Youn bowed again before walking off of the platform. Uneasiness prickled the back of his neck and Gohan pushed it away. He wasn't sure why he felt he had to accept but it just seemed like something he had to do. As the people sung and danced he used his mercenary skills to slip away.

**XX**

"By the great grace of Ryuujin!" Raditz yelled as he burst into the house.

"Raditz you idiot what the hell do you think you're doing!" Arya scowled as she, Relina, and Videl had jumped, startled at his entrance.

"Sorry ladies." The Lieutenant apologized quickly before continuing on with excitement. "Elder Youn just crowned Gohan with _Ryuujin's_ crown!"

"What?" Relina gasped, a hand covering her mouth. "When?"

Arya felt like shaking Raditz and paced the room. "You didn't think to come get us? This was a once in a lifetime event and we missed it! I can't believe this!"

Raditz huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well _excuse_ me! I was a little shocked at the outcome as well as the rest of the town. We all thought he was going to deny the honor not accept it!"

Videl was barely following what was going on but she could sense their excitement despite their attitudes towards the situation. "Is Gohan being crowned an important thing?"

Arya gave Videl an incredulous look before realizing that she knew nothing on Sanctus culture and softened her eyes. "Well you see Videl, Gohan is sort of a leader to us since our current leader is…engaged. That's all I can really say, but just know that Gohan's crowning is a good thing for everyone."

"I must congratulate him no matter how uncomfortable it makes him." Relina announced, laughing lightly as she reminisced. "Gohan never did like standing out. Raditz, be a dear and watch over Keitaro. He wants to play some games."

"Sure thing Lina." The Lieutenant responded before kissing his wife on the cheek. Almost jumping for joy he followed his wife out of the house, Keitaro's hand in his.

Arya fiddled with Videl's hair for a moment before smiling widely. "There you go Videl, all finished. Might I be the first to say that you look absolutely beautiful? Gohan won't know what hit him!"

"Um…thanks?" the sorceress murmured, not entirely sure what the red-head meant by that.

A soft knock came to the door and Elder Youn entered with a warm smile. His eyes twinkled as he saw Videl and he bowed respectfully towards her. "My Lady Sorceress you are a vision tonight. Come, I must escort you to your seat as Lady of the Moon. There you will meet the Lord of the Sun and he will escort you the rest of the night. It is tradition."

"Don't worry about anything Videl; Elder Youn will take care of you and so will the Lord of the Sun." The mechanic smiled before bowing to the priest before leaving to join the festivities.

"Are you ready Milady?" Elder Youn inquired as he held out his hand. Videl exhaled to calm herself and took the priest's hand, allowing him to lead her out.

Videl's eyes widened in awe as she and Elder Youn walked towards the festivities. Everything from lamp posts to fences was covered in silver, gold, and black ribbons that seemed to connect to their counterparts. Lunari flowers circled the head of every female villager that wore a little bit of silver in their kimonos.

The males only wore black and gold although she did notice that some wore the flowers of the woman they were holding hands with. Children danced around in their respective colors with streamer-like dragon wings attached to their robes. They giggled and laughed as they bowed to her before running off with poppers and toy swords.

The lamps had strange flames from soothing silver, bright gold, and even purplish black. The scent of prepared food and the Lunari flowers entwined to create a sweet smell to the air that made her smile. The musicians played lively music that she had never heard before and the people danced happily to it.

A group of women approached her with wide smiles and placed a necklace of Lunari flowers around her neck. They giggled at their own secret before bowing and dancing off. Videl was bewildered while Elder Youn chuckled and finally they reached the raised platform where two thrones sat side by side.

The platform was made out of cherry wood and had carvings of creatures all over the universe on the side and posts that held it up. The top of the platform held the carving of two entwined dragons, each holding the symbol of the sun and moon as they danced in the heavens. As Videl raised her eyes towards the thrones her mouth almost dropped.

The Lord of the Sun's throne was carved out of pure obsidian and had Ryuujin's symbol carved into the back and armrests before sealed with gold. The Lady of the Moon's throne was carved out of pure diamond and had the moon's symbol carved into the back and armrests as well before sealing it with amethyst. Both had cushions, one fiery gold and one silvery white.

Elder Youn helped her up the steps and as soon as she reached the top of the raised platform he let go of her arm. She turned to thank him as he bowed low and when she faced forward Gohan was standing there with the most beautiful crown she had ever seen and the strangest look in his eyes.

The circlet glowed softly with its entwined mercury and adamantine in the moonlight, Lunari flowers fixed between the intricate metals adding to the effect. A single amethyst gem was fixed into the front of the circlet, finishing the Lady of the Moon's crown. She could hear the people of Zephyion murmuring to one other as the musicians took up a different tune.

Elder Youn stepped off the platform in respect and bowed, causing the others to begin bowing as well. Gohan stepped forward with the circlet and, to her immense surprise, lowered to one knee to offer it to her. His head was bowed as he offered the circlet with his fingertips and a gentle melody from the musicians was all you could hear.

Videl looked out to the crowd in confusion as to what to do when she saw Emalia give her a slow nod, a warm smile on her face. Videl smiled at the old woman and turned her head back to Gohan as Emalia bowed. Slowly, carefully, she took the circlet and he rose at the same time, almost startling her with his darker shade of blue.

The look he gave her was intense and as she let go of the circlet in apprehension he continued up to place the circlet onto her head so it rested on her brow. The crowd cheered enthusiastically as a joyful song came from the musicians and Videl ducked her head with a blush, heady with all the happiness she felt from everyone.

Suddenly Gohan placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head up so that she stared eye to eye with him. Videl didn't think she had ever been so close to him before. His eyes lowered to her lips with concentration and nervousness ran through her. He murmured something about tradition before leaning down.

Videl almost swooned when his lips touched hers, filled with his emotion and the emotions of the crowd around them. She didn't know how long they sat like that but felt him restrain himself as he massaged her lips with his. When he finally pulled back his eyes were a deep blue and the crowd around them cheered.

He stared at her with an intensity that almost made her squirm. After a long moment he took a step back and held out his arm. She gracefully took it and he led her the last few feet to her seat. Gohan seated her, his eyes burning into her cerulean ones, before he went to take his own seat and stared forward as the people danced in celebration.

Videl let out the breath she didn't realized hadn't come out. Her mind was whirling with headiness from all emotions. At this point she didn't even trust herself to speak. What had she gotten herself into? No one had _really_ explained how this festival was supposed to play out and it seemed much more important than everyone let on.

Elder Youn took the stage and everyone turned their attention towards him. "Welcome to another wonderful year as we celebrate the Lunari Festival once more. As we dwell on the memories of the past let us not forget to hope for the future. It is my great honor to announce this year's Lord of the Sun, his Lordship Gohan Xolus, and this year's Lady of the Moon, Princess Videl Satan!"

The people clapped and cheered, a bit too enthusiastically for Videl's taste, before Elder Youn held up his hands to silence them. "Now that the beginning ceremonies have finished and the Sun and Moon are in the same horizon, let us officially begin the celebration of the Lunari and Sanctus!"

The crowd burst into cheers at that and the village immediately headed for either each other or sources of entertainment. Videl was so busy watching the villagers with a small smile and hidden in her thoughts that she jumped when she realized that Gohan stood before her with his hand out.

She swore she saw amusement enter his suddenly dark eyes before they were gone with the breeze. "Although I would rather sit here all night I am sure you would like to experience what the Lunari Festival has to offer."

Videl stared at him in complete shock before slowly slipping her hand into his. That had to be the longest and most thoughtful sentence he had ever spoken to her. Gohan helped her up before letting go of her hand and giving her his arm. Videl took it with a smile but quickly looked away as they walked, unable to handle his intent stare.

He led her down the stairs and although the crowd did give them room they didn't part like the sea as they walked around the town. Videl was grateful for that as she did not like attention and was sure Gohan did not like it either. Villagers greeted them every now and then but usually kept to themselves.

The children danced around them with their dragon wings and, more than not, bowed to them before running off to play. Videl took in the sights of the festival with bright violet eyes, turning her head in a multitude of directions so not to miss anything. Music wrapped around her, twirling among the happiness in her sorceress senses.

Gohan watched her quietly, his eyes mostly on her than anything else. He was annoyed at Arya for giving her this kimono to wear instead of the original one he planned for her, but couldn't deny that it did suit her. With it brought memories, horrible memories, but pleasant ones as well and he tried to stay in a good mood.

He watched as her eyes shined with an unnatural brightness that made him suspect that her sorceress powers were the cause of it. What she was doing he did not know and as long as it hurt no one he cared not to stop her. His blood hummed seductively and he slammed down his shields so fast it was painful.

The princess gave him an odd look as he abruptly let go of her arm and he tried not to frown in annoyance. It wasn't her fault...at least partially. Gohan didn't trust himself to speak and merely motioned towards the booth they stood in front of. Videl gave him another odd look again before turning to the man who smiled widely.

"Lady of the Moon so wonderful of you to grace this booth with your presence! Dare test your luck and win a prize?"

Despite Gohan's cold demeanor Videl still soaked in the good mood of the man and smiled widely back. "What will I win?"

"Well milady we have many prizes! Even if you do not place all three balls into the bucket I will give you a prize still! Would you like to try?"

"Yes I would thank you." she replied and picked up the balls to try. Videl had gotten two of the three balls in and almost got in the third when it bounced out. She shook her head with a laugh and accepted the small bear.

Gohan reluctantly gave her his arm again and they walked on among the booths. Videl would play a few games, win prizes, and give them all to the children that ran around the village. He was a bit curious as to why she didn't keep the prizes to herself but not curious enough to ask.

They made it to a rare booth that was only set up every other festival. Lady Emalia ran it with efficiency and it appeared no one had won the grand prize yet. A few males, with and without flower wreaths, had left the booth frustrated at not being able to hit the far away target. Videl watched as one young man tried his luck and landed far too short.

Emalia gazed at Gohan before walking up to Videl with a smile. "Hello Lady Videl how are you enjoying the festival?"

"It's, well, magical!" Videl smiled and looked around again. "Everything is so wonderful and despite the frustration I feel here at your booth everyone is still in such a good mood."

The old woman chuckled. "Yes I do suppose I have my own corner of emotion. They want to win the grand prize. He's a little creature I found in the Vegeta-sai markets the other day and couldn't leave him to the horrible fate awaiting him. Would you like to see him? I named him Adal."

She took Videl's hand gently when Gohan let go of her arm and violet eyes went wide as she took in the baby creature. He looked similar to a bear with his dark chocolate fur and had nails that promised to be sharp one day. A cream stripe ran down the middle of his back to his tail and his deep green eyes blinked curiously at her.

Videl stared eye to eye with it before smiling as the creature gave a bark-like sound and tried to climb out of the large bucket. The sorceress chuckled and gently rubbed the creature behind his ears, earning a gentle purr as well as gaining a connection to its mind with her sorceress powers.

_I like you you're pretty! ~_

"A Gulo." Gohan said suddenly and the two women looked at him. "He is a Gulo from the planet Musticae. They are usually captured for their fur to line coats for winter."

"Well this little one will not be killed by anyone for his fur." Emalia stated firmly before a sly smile rose on her lips. "Would you like to try Lady Videl? I'm sure he will be a faithful ally to you one day."

Videl looked stricken. "I just couldn't not with...I'm just not sure I can keep him!"

The princess looked at the mercenary next to her who said nothing, just looking at the Gulo who looked curiously back. Emalia shushed her stuttering and led her to the starting point where a few villagers watched curiously. The old woman explained she had three tries to hit the far away target in the middle and stepped back.

Steeling herself for the outcome Videl tried vainly to remember her archery lessons on Helios as she let go of the first arrow. It wobbled dangerously in the air and veered off to the left, short of the target. The villagers cheered their encouragement and Videl strung up another arrow to try again. This time it went straight but fell a few feet short.

The villagers cheered again, as well as the little Gulo, and Videl was about to announce her defeat when she felt a strong presence behind her. She froze, her words caught in her throat, as Gohan stood so close behind her she could feel him breathe against her back and his heartbeat beating almost in time with hers.

His strong legs were on either side of hers and she blushed furiously as she realized just how open and toned his chest was as he leaned into her. His hands slid against her arms slowly, placing them the correct way before one hand gripped the bow over hers. The other was at her waist and turned her slightly, almost melding her to him.

At this point Videl couldn't breathe and if a breeze passed by her she knew she would faint instantly. To avoid that she tried to keep her sense of mind so she wouldn't look so pathetic in front of everyone. Just because she didn't know anything about the outside world didn't mean she was weak.

When he placed his hand over hers to help string the arrow she felt enveloped by his strong presence. The villagers were quiet and watched intently as Gohan pulled her arms back. She stiffened, not used to being so close to Gohan, and wondered at the sensuous tendrils plucking the edge of her mind.

"Just relax..." Gohan whispered into her ear and she almost lost her concentration and let go of the bow and arrow entirely. Fortunately Gohan's hands were gripped over hers and when they let the arrow fly it landed in the middle of the target.

The villagers cheered and at once Gohan stepped away from her, making her feel a bit lost and the tendrils fade away. Videl furrowed her brow at him, as if trying to figure something out, and Gohan stared eye to eye with her. He didn't waver from the contest and now she could see that his eyes were indeed darker than before. They were almost black.

Before she could ask him of this revelation Emalia placed the creature in her arms and it began to lick her cheek furiously. Everyone around laughed at the sight and she laughed as well, the emotion of frustration lifting from the grounds and dissipating in the air. Happiness reigned this area once again. Adal gave her an imploring look.

_I like you can I stay with you? ~_

"Yes you can Adal, for as long as I can keep you." she responded and no one seemed too surprised that she spoke to the Gulo. It seemed natural that she could as she was a sorceress from the planet Helios, bearer of Helios the Nature Dragon.

"You should return to your seats as the food will be passed out soon." Emalia commented and everyone slowly drifted away. The old woman watched as Videl carried the Gulo and Gohan led her away with a hand at the small of her back. Another smile rose on her face and she murmured to herself as she followed. "So it has begun..."

Zyanya screeched a greeting as they returned to their seats and Videl gave the two chairs an odd look before shaking her head slightly. It had seemed as if the two thrones were closer somehow but that couldn't be possible. They looked too far heavy to be moved about and she wondered how they moved them atop the platform in the first place.

They had placed a wooden table that stretched from one end of her throne to the end of Gohan's. There was food piled all across the table with the plates and silverware set in front of both thrones. A beautiful goblet of silver was set by her plate and Gohan had a goblet of gold. Both were filled with a sweet smelling wine.

Gohan led her to her seat first before taking his own. Everyone sat down somewhere and began talking and laughing before Elder Youn came across the stage again. Videl noticed Keitaro waving at her with Relina and Raditz by his side. She waved with a smile and paid attention to the village Elder.

"Sanctians, to us this festival is more than just celebration. This festival is about life and death, and the memories that cling to them. As the sun rises on this planet and wanes as the moon takes its place we know that the earth beneath our feet is not ours. That the air we breathe is not our own. That the clouds, the sky, the animals, and the trees are not what we know and love. It was taken from us. Taken in a violence of death and war that was never meant to touch this sacred earth. As we mourn the dragons mourn for though the Almighty is here in body he is not here in spirit. His heart is broken and thus our planet is broken.

Blood is soaked into the grounds which we toil and as long as we labor we shall not forget. Yet there is hope as our savior fights for not just us but all who suffer from the cruelty of fate. It is he who shall bring back the unity we once had and bind the evils of the worlds that run free. Once this deed is done all that is sacred shall return and the Almighty will be broken no more. Then he shall claim his right and hold the peace we long for in his grasp until it is his time. Let us eat and remember, let us eat and not forget! Do not forget those who died so that we may celebrate how they lived!"

The village was in uproar as the Elder finished and Videl stared in wonder as many were or held back tears. Everyone clapped and yelled and whistled as the crying Elder stepped off the stage. People all around hugged each other and spoke with one another with such strong emotion that she didn't understand.

What had taken place on such a planet that the oldest man to the youngest child knew? What was it that had touched the hearts of many yet was unknown to the universe that surrounded them? There were no reports of anything happening on Zephyion that she knew. Nothing speaking of a Sanctian. Just what event was owed such emotion?

"Why are you crying?"

Videl jolted out of her thoughts to look at the emotionless warrior that sat beside her. He had an unreadable look on his face but was staring with slight wonder in his dark blue eyes. The princess raised a hand to her cheek to feel it wet with tears. She stared at her fingers in awe before looking at him again.

"I don't know."

She waited for him to say something but he merely stared at her. She could see him working out his thoughts before he turned away from her to stare forward. Adal whimpered, worried for his mistress, and Videl smiled at him as she scratched behind his ears. The Gulo sighed and curled into her lap as she wiped her tears.

"Gohan..." He looked at her with intensity and something in his dark depths that Videl did not want to try and explore. He didn't speak so she continued on with her question when she turned her head away to fill her plate. Videl couldn't look at his dark eyes they made her uneasy. "Why is this planet broken? What happened to these people?"

A deep growl made her snap her head towards him, shock evident on her face as she took in his furious eyes. They swirled with a deep blue darkness that shook her soul. His emotions assaulted her as he turned those dangerous eyes towards her. Videl was rarely scared by anything, possibly from her saiya-jin heritage, but Gohan she feared.

"Do not speak of things you should not know." Gohan spoke coldly, so coldly that Videl almost saw the frost lining his words. Then, after that instant, his anger was hidden and he turned away to speak no more.

Videl shivered at the sudden coldness and quietly ate her food. All around her the people talked and laughed, not seeing the exchange that took place upon the platform or pretending they didn't. It was obvious that she was not going to get anything out of her captor and she hated not knowing something everyone knew.

Her eyes sought Raditz's own but he was too busy flirting with his wife as he wore the Lunari wreath upon his head. Then again she couldn't trust him either as he was loyal to Gohan and, though he rarely could give a convincing lie, he was quite capable of hiding from her skills of inquisition.

The only person who could possibly give her a straight answer would be her uncle, but with the way things were ever seeing him again wasn't possible. Once Gohan brought her to her final destination that was the end of the road and unless she escaped she would never have a chance at a normal life. Sighing heavily, she ate her food.

Gohan watched her from the corner of his eyes as he ate and wondered what she thought to make her sigh. He hadn't mean to be so angry at her especially since he wasn't her fault in the first place. Videl didn't know why this planet and many others were in shambles so it wasn't just to take out his anger on her.

Irritated at his actions he downed his entire goblet and motioned for someone to bring him more. He couldn't believe how awkward his actions were with her. The blood of his ancestors sung when she touched him and he swore her eyes sought his emotions when they connected with his, almost boring into his very soul.

He cursed under his breath for the emotions she made him feel and for the emotions that this festival brought on him. He was a mercenary, a warrior with a cold heart open to none and a sword that no one could oppose. He was a knight of dragons that killed all with a heart of stone. Nothing could faze him. Nothing. He was a monster.

Yet this woman dared to call him his name and his lonely heart sought companionship from her. Before he believed it to be sorcery but now he wasn't so sure. Was it truly sorcery that brought him to her? Was he drawn to her powers or drawn to the feelings he had sealed away many years ago?

Gohan turned to stare at her, drinking her in, and tilted his head slightly in observance. Whether she knew of his staring or not she continued to eat and did not make eye contact with him. He knew without asking that his eyes had already changed to the lustful black of night and that his blood yearned for her warmth. It was pure annoyance.

Violet eyes met his and stared at him as intently as he stared at her. His eyes must have showed something to her because she blushed lightly and turned away once more before the actors coming on stage drew her attention. A moment later Gohan turned his gaze to the actors. She was an enigma and he swore she would be the death of him.

"A long, long time ago," the narrator began, "When the galaxy was new there was a creature then who floated alone. He had no name and nothing to call home. After many years of loneliness he decided he could not float in darkness alone so he created stars. For many years he gazed at the twinkling stars but still felt lonely so he took his very scales and created smaller images of himself. He named them Helios, Caela, Vanus, Friga, Pyrios, Aquintus, and Gaela."

Videl watched in wonder as actors played the parts of the Dragon King, Ryuujin, and the seven celestial dragons. She had heard the story of course of how the worlds were created but it was different actually seeing it acted out. It seemed so much different than what she was told. Some dragons she hadn't even heard of before.

"Helios is the Dragon of Nature as you already know." Gohan spoke softly and did not look at Videl though she turned to look at him. "Caela, as you should also know, is the Dragon of the Sky. Friga is the Dragon of Ice and Aquintus, her twin, is Dragon of Water. Pyrios is the Dragon of Fire and Gaela is the Dragon of the Earth. Vanus, whom some wish to forget, is the Dragon of the Void and also known as Ryuujin's twin brother."

"They have their own planets?" she questioned as she turned back to watch the actors and narrator. "Their own temples?"

"Yes." was his simple answer and he didn't say more after that.

After the Creation of the Universe they began to play out the Courting of Aryena. Videl laughed with the rest of the village and realized that though the dragons were great beings they had emotions like everyone else as well as their faults. To see Ryuujin's mistakes as he tried to win Aryena's heart made him seem more human.

The people clapped as the actors bowed and went offstage. Elder Youn took the stage again with a wide smile on his face as he bowed to the two of them. Winking at them both he turned to face the crowd once more. "Sanctians, our bellies are full and the night is soon to end but we have one more thing to celebrate. On this day was the birth of a wonderful girl, coming forth from the union of Ryuujin and Aryena. Her name was Aeria and she gave us reason to celebrate. Now let us celebrate union and hope that something comes forth from the union of all tonight!"

Videl blushed crimson once the Elder finished his speech and everyone flocked to the large pole in the middle of the village. Was it her or did Elder Youn just tell everyone to 'unite' and have children? Was she the only one understanding what he spoke or did everyone expect him to say such words? Did they want her and Gohan to do the same?

"Videl." the red-faced princess jumped, startled out of her thoughts, and Gohan allowed a smirk of amusement to grace his face. He couldn't resist. "They will be expecting us."

"Jerk..." Videl muttered under her breath, unaware that Gohan heard it, and reluctantly took his hand as she stood. Gohan was amused that she could still have her saiya-jin attitude at a time like this and was secretly satisfied that she still had the audacity to insult him. "Where are we going?"

Gohan motioned to the tall pole covered in long silver, black, and gold streamers. All the males stood to the side as the women grabbed the ends of the streamers and the musicians prepared to play. Videl stared in awe as they reached it and wondered how they had fixed it into the ground.

"Videl!" Arya called and ran away from her streamer to grasp the princess' hands with a wide smile. "Come on!"

Videl gave Gohan a confused look but allowed herself to be dragged once she saw he wasn't going to help her. Arya gave her the streamer in front of her before taking up her own. The princess had no idea what was going on and jumped as a whistling noise erupted from everywhere and fireworks boomed in the sky.

The musicians played a lively tune and Videl realized, as Arya pushed her along, that they were to run and dance around the pole until they were tired and had to stop. The first go around Videl followed the women around the pole, winding the streamers halfway down the pole, but the second time around Videl was having as much fun as the next.

They reversed the streamers each time they were halfway down the pole and some males even jumped in to help. Flower wreaths were thrown everywhere now, some landing on males and even a few children who ran off with them in glee. Videl decided to join in on the throwing and unconsciously threw her Lunari necklace at Gohan.

The bewildered mercenary caught her flowery necklace around his neck and the surrounding males had the audacity to whistle. Finally, the festival coming to a close, the women stopped when they unraveled the streamers and lit the ends. The fire slithered up the pole and set off each streamer's individual fireworks.

Everyone cheered and stumbled back into the crowd or each other. Videl laughed as she backed away from the pole, eyes glittering with happiness as her own firework went off into the sky. She was so busy watching the sky that she didn't see Arya purposely nudge her into the crowd.

The sorceress cursed under her breath as she turned and tried to grab onto something to stop her fall. Her hands caught something silky soft and she gripped it so not to fall, leaning into the hardness that accompanied it. Her eyes opened wide as she felt hardness breathe and looked up startled.

Her hands gripped either side of Gohan's open robe with her face inches from his muscular chest. Her face turned red in an instant and she tried to flee from the embarrassing situation when Gohan gripped her hands to keep her there. Stunned, her violet eyes searched his pure black orbs and found emotion for the first time that night: lust.

Videl wanted to move but she couldn't. His dark, lustful eyes held her there just as tightly as the grip on his hands. Under his gaze Videl felt her sorceress powers hum in response and she saw confusion and understanding flicker brightly in his eyes. This was the most emotion she had ever seen him have and it astounded her.

Before she could look further, gentle hands pulled her away from the mercenary who finally allowed her out of his grasp. Dark night and bright violet stared at one another in silence, not wanting to break contact. Surprisingly Gohan was the one who turned away first, uneasiness buried in his dark depths, and walked away to disappear into the crowd.

"Lady Videl are you alright?" Lady Emalia voiced, her concern evident as she searched the young woman's body for anything amiss.

Videl stuttered as she tried to form words, unable to comprehend the emptiness she felt once Gohan's warmth left not just here but the area. "Y-Yes I-I..."

Emalia sighed and patted the young woman's hands gently as she led them away from the village center. "I see no one has thought of telling you what happens during this festival have they princess?"

"I have my suspicions..." Videl murmured, still in a daze as she tried to sort out her bouncing emotions. She was having a difficult time separating her own from everyone else's around her.

The old woman stopped in front of a cottage and Videl realized just how far the elder had taken her from the village. "Though this festival is meant to celebrate the union of Ryuujin and Aryena as well as two important birthdays, this day is also a fertility festival. Usually a newly married couple is chosen to play the part of Lord of the Sun and Lady of the Moon. If there isn't a newly wed couple then the village chooses the two who will play the part."

Videl was shocked. "You mean that the village chose me?"

Emalia nodded with a sigh. "Yes. Why I do not know, but you were chosen to play Lady of the Moon. Originally Lucas was to play Lord of the Sun but once this was brought to the attention of Lord Gohan he took the role. This was highly unusual since Lord Gohan usually does not partake in the festivities, but Elder Youn allowed the switch. This was fortunate for you since Lucas would probably have wanted to complete the festival tradition with you, something I doubt you would want at this moment."

The princess wasn't sure whether she should be red or pale. "What exactly is the festival tradition?"

"Well the Lord of the Sun and the Lady of the Moon spend the night in a cottage to attempt to create a child." Emalia answered calmly, but had the decency to blush.

"D-Does Gohan...will he expect me to..." Videl choked on her words and fought the urge to flee. Saiya-jins didn't flee so she wouldn't either.

The old woman's gentle smile reduced Videl's urge to flee, but not her nerves. "Fortunately Lord Gohan is much more mature and reasonable than Lucas. He will not force you to copulate, but you two must stay in the cottage until morning. I must warn you, however, that Lord Gohan's...mood...varies during this night so you must be patient with him. Know that he will not force you to do anything you do not want, but do not pressure him for anything either."

Curiosity may have killed the cat but Videl couldn't override her nature. "His mood varies during this night? Why is that?"

Emalia shook her head and ushered her through the door of the cottage. "I'm sorry Videl but that is not for me to tell and please do not pressure Gohan for the answer to that question. Consider yourself warned. I will see you tomorrow, goodnight."

Videl scowled as the door closed and couldn't help but being irritated at the old woman as she glared into the darkness. How could she peak her interest and then not answer her question? In addition to that she warns her not to question the only person who _should_ answer that question? Warning be damned she was going to ask!

"I'll ask him if I want to..." she murmured and blinked furiously, trying to adjust her eyes to the darkness as she slowly made her way around the room.

"Ask what Videl?" a seductive voice whispered into her ear and she gasped in surprise. She stumbled forward in the dark and ended up falling flat on her face on what seemed to be a bed.

"Don't do that!" Videl retorted, blushing furiously as she sat up. She was furious for him sneaking up on her like that despite the fact that his skills far surpassed her own.

Gohan chuckled, a rich dark sound, before answering her. He could see in the dark as she searched furiously for him and her anger lightened his mood. "My apologies."

"Yeah right." Videl practically growled and gazed about suspiciously as she crossed her arms over her chest. _Why is he in such a good mood? Is this what Emalia meant about his mood varying? _"Where are you anyway?"

She vaguely saw movement to her right and felt the bed shift. Irritated, she prepared to release the protest on her lips when she froze. He was close, so close she could feel the tip of his nose touching her left cheek and felt him exhale softly against her chin. Her heart thundered in her chest as he leaned into her and inhaled her scent.

"I'm right here." he whispered.

Videl sat statue still as she realized that, while she looked everywhere for him, he was standing in front of her the whole time. She could feel the heat radiating off of him and could make out his half-dressed form in front of her. His upper body was bent to lean into her and his arms were braced on either side of her.

She breathed uneasily as he stayed there, not daring herself to speak if she could form words at all. He didn't move either and she wondered if he wanted to cause her discomfort or if there was another underlying reason he stayed like this. Fear of the unknown crawled into her heart and she reluctantly leaned away from him.

To her surprise he leaned in closer, almost laying on top of her. Her heart thundered wildly again and she felt lightheaded. Gohan inhaled her scent again and inwardly shivered at the effect it was having on him. For some reason he couldn't get enough of it. It was an aphrodisiac that flooded his emotions and made his mixed blood sing.

Sensing her apprehension he leaned back to stare eye to eye with her, watching the confused emotions running through her violet orbs. "Are you afraid of me?"

"I don't even know what to be afraid of." she whispered back, an irritated tone carrying it yet underneath he sensed her undying curiosity. "What are you? Are you saiya-jin?"

The corner of his mouth twitched. "You could say that."

Videl slid farther onto the bed away from his warmth and he moved to light a candle. Her violet eyes blinked furiously before she blushed once she could see. Gohan wore nothing but his silk pants from the festival. The robe was nowhere to be seen and it was obvious that he was barefoot.

Gohan tilted his head slightly, curious about her thoughts before sitting down at the edge of the bed. He gazed at her from head to toe with an indecipherable look and, not wanting to be outdone, Videl stared back. Her eyes lowered from his own and traced the lines on his chest eagerly before noticing the different tattoos she hadn't noticed before.

She crawled from the edge of the bed over to him and something flashed in his eyes that she did not catch. If she had she probably would have been frightened at the strength of it. Watching him for any sign of discouragement, her fingers tentatively traced the tattoo of an odd looking creature on his right bicep, feeling the surface of a scar underneath.

Unsure of his emotions or what to do, Gohan sat still as she looked up at him again. "You have so many tattoos...do they mean something?"

How his voice came out so calm he would never figure out as most of his senses were attentive to her finger tracing the lines of the lizard on his bicep. "That is Fhyr Zhker a fire salamander. He was a disgusting fire-breathing over-grown lizard with an indescribable temper. It was my first mark as a mercenary."

Inwardly he cringed. He felt as if he sounded like a pompous prince gloating about his exploits. Videl just hummed with interest however, ignorant of his inner turmoil, and tilted her head curiously at another tattoo she was tracing over his right breast. If Videl was paying attention she would have been shocked at her audacity.

"And this?" she looked up expectantly at him before eyeing the scantily clad upper half of a woman in the process of shooting an arrow towards Gohan's left arm. Her right breast seemed to be missing and there were feathers in her strange, forest green hair. You could barely tell but there was a faint scar of a small hole in the middle of the woman. "Who is this woman?"

"Amazons." he answered, his voice deeper than before though Videl didn't notice. "I was on Scythia for my sixth mercenary mission. I was tasked to take the Elixir of Fortitude from the Amazons and the Princess of the Amazons, Erelu, managed to pierce me with an arrow as I was running away. I managed to escape and survive. I was paid for my efforts and later stole the Elixir of Fortitude from the man who asked me to get it for him to give back to the Amazons. Rulerha, Queen of the Amazons, thanked me for bringing the Elixir back and Erelu apologized for shooting me."

_Of course _how_ she apologized to me is something you don't need to know. _Gohan inwardly smirked. His thoughts fell silent as her caresses continued on.

Videl moved to the left side of his body and traced the ferocious fangs of the Tulv biting into his left shoulder before moving on. She knew how he received that so it was pointless to ask. A bear-like creature with tusks was on his left bicep and she traced the ruffled fur of the beast, enthralled that such a creature existed.

"An Urso." he started, his voice rough as he leaned in to look straight in her widened eyes. "Particularly nasty creatures. Once they catch a scent they aim to kill. The alpha male was twelve feet tall and eighteen hundred pounds of muscle. He wasn't even part of my fourth mission. I was tasked to kill a particularly annoying Rukh stealing livestock from Keslourn. I had tracked the Rukh into a mountainous forest and managed to kill it, my victory and mistakes branded upon my very back. Imagine my surprise as I came eye to eye with an enraged Urso."

Videl gasped as he made his way onto the bed, pressing her down into the sheets without breaking contact. She could barely hear his words as the blood pounded in her ears and her vision grew hazy. She wasn't even sure she was breathing as he stared, barely an inch from her face, as his body covered hers.

"It cornered me like this, bloodshot eyes staring into my own. It came for my throat to finish me off, all of his weight on me as I grasped for my knife..." his voice grew huskier and Videl lay still as she could feel the tips of his lips moving against her neck. She bit her lip and stared at the ceiling, fighting the unfamiliar response she felt her body wanted to give him. "He was this close to tearing me apart when I grasped my knife and thrust it into his major artery, killing him."

Videl shivered as he rolled his hips at the word 'thrust' and moaned low in her throat as he teased her pulse with his lips and tongue. Her senses were in overload and one hand tangled itself into his hair, the other trapped against his chest. Suddenly his lips were on hers and she barely registered the rumbling against the palm of her hand.

She moaned against him, a sweet sound to Gohan's ears as he pressed eagerly into her, hands sliding down her slim waist as he thrust his tongue between her lips to taste her. The scent and sound of her spurred him on, his own personal aphrodisiac. His blood sung loudly, power strumming seductively against hers, and he felt himself harden.

The shocked sound in her throat made him remember himself and he slowed his assault first before stopping altogether, albeit reluctantly. Her lips were thoroughly ravished and the blush that rose as he stared down at her made him want to start up over again. He was amazed at how powerful that feeling was and couldn't process what it meant.

Unsure of what to say or do he stayed in that position, trying to remember that she had probably never been with a man before and a little disgusted at himself for losing his self control. However he couldn't help the satisfaction he had of knowing he was the first to do this to her. No amount of self control could disrupt that manly sense of pride.

It seemed that she had no idea what to say either as she remained still and silent. Inwardly Videl was trying to figure out if she should celebrate, be afraid of what the kiss could have meant, or curse him for doing such a thing. They were in a comfortable silence, content with the way they were, until Videl asked the one thing that froze his soul.

"Where did you get this?" Videl breathed, idly tracing her thumb across the indention under his left eye. It was obviously not a tattoo and seemed far older, as if he had gotten it at a young age. Upon closer inspection it looked oddly familiar. However she wasn't ready for his suddenly icy mood and gaped as he moved off her to stand.

His eyes had turned to ice when she asked the question and she sat up, mouth slightly agape at his sudden change of mood. She wasn't sure if she could take him being so bi-polar. One single emotion from him was hard enough to deal with, adding more in a short amount of time made her life seem so much harder.

"Dawn will be in a few short hours. I suggest you get some sleep you have a long day ahead of you." he snapped coldly. Gohan slammed the door so forcefully the wind blew out the lone candle he lit, leaving a cold and confused princess staring into the dark.

**I know, I know, not a good way to end off after taking so long. I had to add the GV angst at the end since, well, the world is cruel. More will be revealed about the secret a select few are hiding while everyone else is dying to figure it out. Obviously it has to do with Gohan's past, a past the people who actually know him have fuzzy details about. Don't worry though, the chapters won't take as long as before as everything is set to continue the story. I just had to get past this one part. **

**Whether you review or not I hope everyone liked this 15 paged monster I wrote, though I highly encourage you to review with any concerns you have. I will answer them as efficiently as possible. I have no qualms about you wanting to contact me personally either and am available either in email or AIM. I accept all forms of criticism. Both my email and AIM are the same: **

**Will Gohan hand over Videl to the newest ruler of planet Frigidus? How will he and Videl deal with what happened between them? Just what is happening to the rest of the universe? Find out in the next exciting chapter of The Dragon's Knight.**

**Lucied**


	9. Chapter 9 Found

**I did promise to be more constant with updates didn't I? Well I did although it didn't work out that way. Sorry about that guys I think I'm having a stroke of bad luck with the internet in the UK. Here is another exciting chapter of The Dragon's Knight. I hope you all enjoy. **

**The Dragon's Knight**

**Chapter 9: Found**

_Some people come into our lives and quickly go._

_Some stay for a while and leave footprints on our hearts._

_And we are never, ever the same._

_- Anonymous_

Gohan stared at Ryuujin's motionless form, a myriad of emotions flashing in his now ghostly blue eyes that had returned once the first light of day broke over the horizon. What was he thinking when he thought it would be a good idea to let his guard down last night and participate in the festival? He never let his guard down and to think he let it down for a mere princess that he was going to give away the next morn.

Irritated, his eyebrow twitched and he uncharacteristically paced in front of the frozen form of the Dragon King with barely held frustration. He knew half of what he felt was his own fault. It wasn't as if he deterred her from asking him questions of the tattoos he kept for his most memorable memories. At the very least he didn't expect her to ask about the one thing he wanted to forget.

He stopped his pacing and closed his eyes, touching the scar under his left eye with a long sigh. This was the one thing on his body he hated the most. It seemed almost fitting that it made him remember everything he fought so hard to forget. Was it truly fate's plan to torture him with painful memories that could only lead to insanity? Could not even fate allow him to achieve the peace he desperately sought?

Gohan remembered the way it felt to stand in the presence of Videl. To feel her powers hum a slow seductive sound as her scent filled his nose. The peace and yearning he felt when trapped alone with her for the remainder of the night. He growled low in his chest as he remembered the feel of her soft body under him as he tasted her. The sounds she made that only fed his desire to taste, feel, and hear her more.

He growled again, this time an angry sound, as he remembered what ruined the remainder of his night. He wanted to claw out his scar, rip it apart from his skin so as to leave no memories of that horrible night. Everytime he saw himself in the mirror, everytime he touched his face, he was reminded of his foes and could barely contain his anger. He avoided mirrors and large bodies of water like a plague, not wanting to remind himself of his mistakes.

_If only she hadn't asked me of this one scar! If only..._

Gohan immediately sobered at the thought, a bit surprised at what was currently running through his mind. If only what? If she hadn't asked him what would he have done? He had kissed her and he would be lying to himself if he denied the fact that he enjoyed it along with everything else he did. He and the future Queen of Helios had spent a majority of their time together. Was it possible that he had feelings for her?

A scowl marred his features. Faint thunder rumbled overhead as if Ryuujin was joining him in his bad mood. Gohan crossed his arms over his chest and looked angrily into the dark clouds above his head. He had enough problems on his plate without adding more to contemplate. Besides, after today he would probably never see her again. There was no use wondering about his feelings for her.

_And yet... _Gohan sighed inwardly, his eyes lowering to look at a defeated Ryuujin as he lost himself in his thoughts. After a moment he tilted his head slightly to the side. "It isn't nice to sneak up on someone Anais, especially me. Do you have no sense of preservation?"

A feline smirk rose onto the Tulv's jaws as he padded the rest of the way to Gohan's side. "It seemed as if you were lost in thought. I did not want to impede on whatever investigation you were dissecting. Besides, I doubt anyone could sneak up behind you."

Gohan turned to face the old Tulv with a raised eyebrow. "Is there something you needed Anais or do you live to haunt my shadow?"

"Usually I live to haunt you." the Tulv chuckled good-naturedly and sat down. "Today I will forego my usual tactics to lend you my ancient wisdom."

The mercenary sighed and relaxed his posture. "So I take you disapprove of my actions?"

"Somewhat, though I understand why you do it." Anais responded wisely before giving Gohan a curious look. "Do you not wonder at the effects it will have with Videl? Despite the eventful outcome of your actions do you not think that your decision will somehow haunt her?"

"Haunt her?" the mercenary gave the Tulv an incredulous look. "In what way will my decision haunt her?"

Anais huffed at his friend. "You mean well Gohan but do you not think that discarding her this way will somehow start a chain of events that will bring back the past you wish to hide? Do you not think that others will come for her sorceress abilities as well?"

"She's strong." Gohan responded gruffly, "She will survive."

Anais stared at him for a long moment before his silvery blue eyes grew soft. "Do not deny yourself Gohan. I see in your heart what you desperately wish to conceal. The only question is how long will you run away from it as you run away from your destiny?"

Gohan stared at the Tulv, their glowing eyes clashing, before he strode past the old creature. His answer was cold and lightning crackled with his response. "Fate is a cruel mistress, Anais, and Destiny made by your own hands. You would do well to remember that."

"So you will keep running." Anais sighed as Gohan continued down the mountain path. His eyes searched Ryuujin's with an accusing look, an almost human frown marring his feline features. "Just how long, Ryuujin, will you allow him to run? How long will you allow him to run from destiny?"

An angry rumble came from overhead as well as crackles of lightning. The Tulv stared, un-affected, before shaking his head and retreating to the mountain path. "You cannot run from tragedy Ryuujin, my friend, for even I know that time does not heal all wounds. If you stop running from your past mayhap your grandson will have a chance to have a future."

As the Tulv left the storm broke from Ryuujin's moody sky and returned to a mere distant rumble. The dark clouds, filled with rain, did not release their load though they pouted to do so. A breeze ruffled the dark flowers before everything slowly stilled and the sky overhead turned into an overcast day. Ryuujin's gold depths flickered with the first emotion in years as his brows furrowed and, slowly, his mouth contorted from sadness to a frown.

**XX**

_Videl blinked, trying to get things into focus as she found herself in the middle of a very large celebration. Her violet eyes took in the sights and she realized that she was sometime in the past during a Lunari Festival. The only difference was in the amount of people partaking in the festival and how the planet looked. Zephyion looked nothing like this place. The decorations were a bit different but the small village was enormous. _

_It actually looked like a real planet instead of a few small, scattered villages with ruins covered in grass here and there. There weren't even any saiya-jins anywhere she could see. Everyone was dressed for the occasion with children running around in dragon costumes or streamer wings. The air was filled with laughter and the smell of food. Happiness was all she could feel and Videl wondered at the best vision she had ever had._

_Suddenly a sense of dread filled her and a shiver ran down her spine. The sky turned red and screams came from everywhere as unknown ships broke into the atmosphere and descended from the clouds. They were un-marked so Videl couldn't possibly tell who was invading the peace of this planet. Once the ships landed everything became blurry. People screamed as they ran by her and a few soldiers tried to fight back._

_People were brutally shot down by multiple ki blasts and Videl stared in horror. The majority of the males were killed while females were brutally raped then killed, some in front of their own crying children. Videl could barely watch the destruction of the people and planet, and was glad that everything was far too blurry to watch in complete clarity. She couldn't believe that anyone would dare to do such a thing. Not even Frigidus would complete these acts._

_There was one thing that caught her eye. It was a woman running and hiding from the soldiers destroying the planet. She was simply breathtaking and it caught Videl off guard. Her silky black hair was waist-length and her eyes were so familiar she couldn't help but stare. She could see everything crystal clear when it came to this woman and it was obvious that she was somehow important. _

_A child was holding her hand, sniffling in confusion as to why they were running. He couldn't have been more than six years old. Videl went after them, trying to ignore and avoid the more gruesome scenes, and noticed that the blurry child looked oddly familiar. The woman led the child around the village, trying in vain to shield his eyes to the horrors that would only cause him never-ending nightmares._

_Shouts were heard as the warriors pointed in the woman's direction. The soldiers left their victims and gave chase, roaring jests as to who will capture her and the boy first. The next events happened immediately and almost with perfect clarity. The woman was stopped by, to Videl's immense surprise, King Vegeta I. Despite the events unfolding before her Videl was satisfied to find that the man she always claimed was evil was in fact that._

_"Where are you going Aeria?" King Vegeta sneered, his face close to hers as he grasped the front of her kimono. Videl gasped in surprise. Wasn't Aeria the daughter of the King of Dragons, Ryuujin?_

_A small cry alerted the King as the child tried to attack. Videl winced as the boy was struck in mid-attack by the hilt of King Vegeta's sword. The boy cried out and fell to the ground, blood covering the left side of his cheek. Aeria tried to free herself and go to him but Vegeta back-handed her hard at the attempt. She did not cry out but glared angrily at him, ignoring the dark bruise starting to settle in on her right cheek._

_"You are a coward Vegeta, just like the rest of your warriors!" Aeria snapped and spit in his face, startling the King of Vegeta-sai._

_"Bitch how dare you!" Vegeta snarled and slapped her again before the warriors coming towards him. His eyes settled on one of the blurry figures and he thrust her into the man's arms before wiping his face. "Put her in her place and do it quick! The dragon will be here any minute!"_

_The man gripped the front of Aeria's kimono tightly and slowly drew his sword. The child scrambled to get up but Vegeta kicked him back down harshly. Aeria turned her head and snapped a frantic cry to the boy, most likely urging him to stay down, before turning back to the warrior that held her. Her eyes were furious and heart-broken as she uttered one word so flat and devoid of emotion that it shook the warrior before her._

_"Traitor."_

_The warrior hesitated for a moment at her cold word before thrusting the sword through her belly. Videl winced at the agony she felt coursing through Aeria's body and was amazed that the woman did not cry out. Aeria continued to stare at the warrior, the same fury and heart-broke gaze as before, and did not stop until her breathed her last. She slumped against the sword and the warrior pushed her off, unable to look into her eyes anymore._

_As she landed on the ground blood splattered on the flowers and the child cried out in agony. It was the kind of heart-breaking cry that ripped through the soul and made tears come into your eyes. The warrior, still holding his dripping blade, staggered back as if unable to believe what he had done. Even the soldiers standing around were at a loss and no one stopped the child from crawling to his mother, tears in his eyes as he sobbed on her chest._

_Only King Vegeta broke the silence, a resounding laugh darkening the area and startling all from their shock. An evil grin rose on his face as he eyed the man standing, ashamed, to the side. "Well, well, I didn't think you had it in you."_

_"I hate you!" the boy cried out as he sobbed, glaring darkly at the saiya-jin king. Videl could feel the fury in his voice and mourned silently for the innocence the boy lost. "I'll kill you all, I swear I will!"_

_"Well we can't have that now can we?" Vegeta chuckled and raised his sword. He was about to swing to take away the sight of the boy's defiant eyes when a shouting warrior ran towards them, the alarm obvious in the way he ran despite his blurry figure._

_"King Vegeta the Dragon King, he's coming-ahhh!" the soldier cried before he was cut down by a magnificent blade._

_Videl gasped as she felt fear enter all those in the area. Ryuujin's gold eyes glowed venomously as they took in the object of his anger. Those same golden eyes looked down at his daughter and the boy in shock before a cry of rage left his lips. He glared sharply at the warrior beside Vegeta and walked forward, black and gold armor gleaming in the fiery night sky that would have been beautiful in other circumstances._

_"Ah Ryuujin," Vegeta chuckled nervously as he backed away with the rest of his warriors, showing his true nature of cowardice. "It's nice to see you've returned from the heavens. Unfortunately you're a little late. Guards!"_

_The warriors ran forward, all but one, and fell under Ryuujin's blade. The golden eyes glared up from the bodies he killed and the King of Dragons snarled darkly, a shiver running down the spine of all alive. Even in a memory the King of Dragons' power was quite formidable. With a slash of his sword a beam akin to lightning zig-zagged across the ground, separating Vegeta from the boy and Aeria._

_The King of Saiya-jins snarled and retreated, running as fast as he could to his ship with the last of his warriors following him. Ryuujin gave a cry of anguish at the sight of Aeria's body and, as if in desperation, flung his sword towards the saiya-jin king. "Die Vegeta, die for your sins! I will kill the entire saiya-jin race for what you two have done! I swear it!"_

_King Vegeta choked as the sword entered him and stumbled before falling to his hands and knees, the sword protruding from his back. The warrior turned back for his king and dragged the wounded saiya-jin up the platform of their ship. Ryuujin fell to one knee and glared at the back of the warrior as if wishing he had another sword to throw. He spat blood as he spoke but it did not deter him from speaking his anger._

_"You may have sold us for your own gain but I swear that when I find a way to release my powers that you have bound I will ring your traitorous neck with my own hands! You will pay for what you have done!"_

_The warrior flinched as if struck and closed the hatch of the ship. In moments the ship started and flew off. Silence met the planet and Videl as she watched the scene with awe, tears in her eyes at the pain she felt. Blood stained Ryuujin's armor as he placed a hand on the boy's head, blood dripping from wounds and down his chin. Videl saw the despair and heart-ache in the eyes of a child who shouldn't have to face it. What she didn't expect to see was the deep anger and betrayal that burned beyond._

Videl awoke with a start, heart thundering in her chest at the vivid vision of the past. She sat up to contemplate it when she noticed the sheets pooling off of her body. She furrowed her brow as she tried to remember just when she had gone under the sheets. Last she remembered Gohan had coldly left her in the dark after her question and she had gone to sleep on top of the sheets.

Shaking her head and ignoring the twinge of hurt she felt at the thought of last night, Videl rose from the bed. Sighing to herself she slipped her feet into her sandals and exited the cabin. The sunlight of mid-day blinded her and she blinked continuously, trying to adjust her eyes to the morning. Stretching she saw the ship just outside the village outskirts and her face fell, vision forgotten for the moment as she remembered her fate.

The urge to run coursed through her but she fought it into submission. Videl Satan did not run from _anything_. _Except her feelings..._ she thought wryly as she slowly made her way towards the ship. Just because she wasn't going to run away from her eventual handing over to a gender confused alien did not mean she was going to rush towards it. The moment she entered the ship with Gohan her life was over.

She stopped just before the corner that would take her to the ship. Her violet eyes sadly took in the small village and the decorations still leftover from the night before. The stands were being taken down and the beautiful lamps were not lit but she could still feel the lingering happiness soaked into the earth. Videl closed her eyes and allowed her sorceress senses full reign. It lapped up the remaining happiness like a kitten before it returned, satisfied.

Videl breathed calmly, taking her time to absorb the happiness she had once felt, before she opened her eyes to face her fate. She knew, without having to ask, that today was the day that she would leave Zephyion for the cold grasp of Frigidus. Sadness coursed through her as she waved at those who oddly bowed to her, slowly making her way through the village to where she heard a ship's engines charging.

Her violet eyes took in the scenery one more time before she rounded the corner only to bump directly into Raditz. The saiya-jin lieutenant blinked at her in surprise before smiling, a relieved look on his face. "Thank Ryuujin, I've been looking all over the village for you! Are you ready to leave? The ship has been charged and ready to go."

Videl glared at him. "I thought you'd at least be on my side. One would think you wanted me to go to Frigidus."

Raditz gave her a confused look as Adal bounded over to rub against Videl's leg. "Frigidus? Did Gohan not tell you anything before he left? Princess we're going to Planet Vegeta and after that your uncle will escort you home to Helios."

"I'm going home?" Videl gasped, using her powers to search Radtiz for any sign of a lie although the man would probably have a better chance tying his boots. "Gohan left?"

"Yes you are going home." Radtiz spoke slowly, enunciating the words since she seemed to not believe him with an annoyed look on his face. "Gohan left before sunrise, by himself if you're wondering, and gave me very specific instructions. You are to go to your uncle, I will give him a note, and then the prince will escort you home. Don't ask me where he went because I have no idea. Truth."

Home. Videl could hardly believe it. She had been dragged halfway across the universe to be delivered to a cold-blooded warlord only to be sent home by the man who kidnapped her in the first place. It was almost unreal. What happened to the man who was so adamant about taking her to Prince Frieza? What made him change his mind? "Radtiz, why did he change his mind?"

"First off I have no idea what goes on in his head and secondly I damn sure don't question his orders. If you know what's good for you, you wouldn't either. It's very hazardous for your health." Raditz exasperated and frowned at the princess. "_Now_ can we leave? I'm already two days late and I'm hoping your presence will dissolve some of his anger. In case you haven't noticed we _are_ in the middle of an almost universal war and-dragon's balls..."

A hand brushed Videl's shoulder and she stumbled forward, startled at the touch and making sure the hand didn't grasp her shoulder firmly. In reflex she pushed at the person behind her with her power and it was casually brushed aside, albeit weakly. Adal yipped and Radtiz caught her in his arms, his face deathly pale, as he steadied her. Videl turned to face whoever was behind her, expecting the worse, only to stare in the same shock Raditz was in.

Ryuujin stood tall before them, although he looked as if the lightest breeze would topple him over. His golden eyes were soft and dim, the complete opposite of the Dragon King she had seen in her visions. There was power in his aura but only fleeting, like a flickering candle preparing to go out. He wasn't wearing his armor but the silk pants and robe that was usually reserved for the Lord of the Sun. Then again he _is_ the Lord of the Sun.

The Dragon King smiled gently and he took two steps forward, the movement of his body causing his waist-length loose hair to sway almost hypnotically. Anais was at his side, watching Ryuujin intensely as if he was expecting him to just fall over. Videl almost believed that he would. The dim gold eyes surveyed the area before landing on the shocked Videl and Raditz. Adal merely purred and watched with intelligent eyes.

Ryuujin studied her for a moment before his golden eyes softened. "So you are the one they call Videl."

Videl didn't know what to say. After all what do you say to the Dragon King who began the universe? The one dragon that you never _ever_ thought you'd even hear answering the prayers you sent to the stars at night let alone in the flesh and standing eye to eye. Was she having another vision? She had to be dreaming somehow. Gohan wouldn't send her back to her uncle and she would not be talking to Ryuujin, King of Dragons.

Shocked violet orbs lowered themselves beneath his gaze and stared curiously at the faintly glowing star around his neck. Ryuujin followed her thoughtful gaze and smiled gently. "This is the Evenstar. Usually Gohan keeps it but I have need of it. This is the only thing I have left that contains my powers. It keeps me...grounded if you will."

"Oh..I..." The princess stammered before clearing her throat at his patient gaze and smiling back at him. "It's beautiful."

Ryuujin leaned against Anais slightly, just enough where it would hardly be noticeable, but Videl saw and realized just how weak the Dragon King was. Where had all his power gone? "Gohan is a good boy, a good man. He has long lost his ability to emit anything but grief and anger. It has been a long time since I have honestly seen him _feel_. I thank you for that. In return if you ever find yourself in a situation you cannot get out of, where you think every avenue of escape is blocked, and that all hope is lost call upon the dragons and we will bend the very fabric of time and space to destroy those that wish to oppose you. That is my gift to you Princess of Helios, may you use it well."

Eyes wide Videl could only stammer her response. "T-Thank you Lord Ryuujin!"

This had to be one of the highest honors in the history of the universe. To actually have the power to _summon_ a celestial dragon, no _the_ celestial _dragons_ to her aid was a responsibility that felt like a lead wieght in her chest. Even now her powers alerted her to the fact that there was a link, faint as it was, to the seven celestial dragons and Ryuujin himself. He was true to his word, the King of Dragons, and somehow it felt...right.

Humbled, she remembered herself and bowed to the Dragon King. "Thank you Lord Ryuujin, I will use this gift wisely."

"Of that I have no doubt," Ryuujin replied confidently and leaned over to raise her head with a gentle pressure of his hand. "But you needen't bow to me Priestess of Dragons, not while you wear the weight of your rank upon your head."

Videl rose and gave him a confused look before realizing with a blush that in all this excitement she still somehow wore the Lady of the Moon's crown on her head. Raditz balked as she went to take it off and Ryuujin stopped her, an almost boyishly mischievous glint in his eyes. "No I insist that you always wear it princess. It will be a reminder."

She raised her eyebrow. "A reminder?"

He actually winked at her, a wide smile on his face that Videl felt even warmed the planet with happiness. "That despite the evil and strife we face in this cruel world there is still a place in our hearts for beauty and hope."

**XX**

_Father!_

Sharpner jolted awake before groaning and falling back onto the pillows and sheets. A fierce pain slashed on his chest as if a bear had mauled him. He tried to control his breathing and concentrated on his surroundings. It smelled of clean earth with a hint of flowers. There was a small dresser to his left and a chest at the end of the bed. All, like the pillows and sheets, were bland colors. Simple. Where was he?

In the corner of the room, on a small table away from the door, was his father's armor. The sunlight from the window made the golden armor seem as if a gift from the gods. In fact Sharpner was sure the armor was more inspiring than before. Someone had obviously taken the time to shine it as the bear looked more menacing than before. That meant someone was here and had helped him.

Friend or foe? He wasn't sure. The line had been blurred so often lately he had began to avoid everyone. The last thing he remembered was a blurry planet quickly coming into focus as the wind whistled in his ear from the crack in the windshield. Somewhere along the way he had lost control of his escape pod and blacked out once the ground smashed into clear view. There was pain and then nothing.

Something faintly sizzled in the next room and he stared at the door, almost willing the person to enter the room. Someone was cooking on the other side of the door. The scent of food slithering under the crack of the door made his stomach rumble loudly. Embarrassed, he ignored the agonizing pain as he slipped out of the bed. He could hear humming now and would rather face his adversary face to face than vulnerable in a bed.

Sharper made his way, albeit awkwardly, to the door and with the element of surprise in mind tried to open it quietly. However, fate had something different in mind and the with the combined effort of opening the door it swung by him quickly. A feminine gasp entered his ears and Sharpner stared down at the woman that almost ran into him. Her eyes, a cornflower blue, stared into him with shock. Clearly they didn't think to bump into one another.

The woman was so close he could smell her earthy scent and feel her breathe. The feeling he felt was odd. He felt peace. Strange how he felt that way when a moment ago he was wondering when she would kill him. Before awareness came to him she stumbled back with reddened cheeks as he stood tall to face her. What was wrong with him anyway? When did he lost his self awareness and self preservation because of a woman?

"I'm sorry!" she stammered as she looked at him again, "I didn't think you would wake up so soon! I was just coming in to check your bandages."

Sharpner looked down and realized that he hadn't noticed the white bandages criss-crossing around his chest or the fact that he was only wearing his skin-tight shorts. The faint red underneath his bandages brought him to reality and he stumbled, finally answering the question of why he felt so dizzy in the first place. Almost helpless, he allowed the worried woman to help him back into bed.

The pain wasn't even worth wondering if she was going to kill him. Either way he felt like he was going to die. Gasping as if his lungs were gone, the Prince of Materials Planet tried to calm himself and ignore the agonizing pain terrorizing his body. His eyes closed as he focused, he felt the warm lip of a cup press against his lower lip and he drank the warm broth without question until it was gone. Then the cup vanished.

He opened his eyes and looked at the concerned woman in pained wonder. When had she left his side to get broth? Just how long had he been sitting there in pain? Without a word the woman placed the teacup on the dresser behind her and began checking his bandages. He didn't say a word as she wrapped new ones around his old ones, wisely not taking them off to keep the pressure. He just stared and observed.

"My name is Erasa by the way."

Sharpner listened to her accent. The lilting sway of words familiar yet unfamiliar to him. He had never heard anyone speak to him with it before. Perhaps he should have visited the people of Materials more with his father. His heart panged and he looked down at the white sheets, gripping the material fiercely. He couldn't think of his father now. He needed to focus on the present before he could avenge his death.

"Where am I?"

Erasa gave him an amused look as she slowly sat down at the end of the bed. "Usually we exchange names first and say how nice it was to meet each other but you're on Gladia 5."

Gladia 5? Why would his father make the escape pod go here? What was so important on Gladia 5 that he would have to one of the farthest planets in space? Of course with it being so far it would make sense that you would go here, but there were plenty of other planets to choose from. Planets closer with better resources so you could return home. Gladia 5 had close to nothing! How was he to return home on this backwater planet?

"Sir?" Sharpner jolted out of his thoughts and blinked at her as she looked on inquisitively. "Your name if you don't mind."

"My name?"

Erasa's features turned sad and he wondered at it. "Oh dear you have amnesia don't you? I can't believe I hadn't thought of that with the head injury and all. Don't worry we'll try to bring back some of your memory. Now stay put while I bring you more soup."

"Yes amnesia..." He murmured to himself once she left and touched the bandages wrapped around his head. He should have thought of that sooner.

Erasa seemed harmless and if his instincts were right they were far enough from an actual town that he wouldn't have to worry about anyone recognizing him. Not that they would since he was in the farthest reaches of space. Sharpner relaxed as he thought out a plan. Regardless of what he wanted to do he had to recover and once he did he'd have to find a way to leave without anyone finding out who he was.

His eyes wandered to his father's gleaming armor and his heart clenched. "Soon father, soon..."

"Did you say something?" Erasa said with a smile, a steaming bowl of soup in one hand and some bread and cheese in the other.

For some reason he couldn't help but smile back. "No it was nothing. Thank you for your hospitality Erasa."

The woman laughed and Sharpner blinked at the sound. It had been so long since he had heard a normal woman laugh. "So formal! You know we'll have to get you a name soon. First thing's first though, eat up! I'd feed you but I don't want you to feel invalid."

Once the bowl sat in his trembling hands Sharpner chuckled, a little embarressed. "I think I might actually need it though."

She smiled and sat down closer to him while he held the bowl of bread and cheese against his chest. "I did want to ask what happened to your arm, but I doubt you'll remember with the amnesia."

Sharpner looked down at his robot arm that was bandaged as well. She had probably seen the mechanics of it under the torn skin replica. No wonder he couldn't hold the bowl very well. It was probably damaged. He winced at the thought and sighed. "It's not a happy memory I'm sure."

"Well either way we'll figure it all out later." Erasa reassured and held up a spoon filled with broth. "Now open up!"

Prince Sharpner Numbertu Pencil, Future King of Materials Planet, opened his mouth like a suckling babe without protest. For the first time of his entire life he felt safe and cared for, finally achieving that which he had wanted when he learned his mother died at his birth. He gave Erasa a meaningful look without a word and she returned it with confusion. He smiled, shook his head, and opened his mouth. She laughed and continued to feed him.

**A little short I think but hopefully worth it. I didn't want everyone to wait any longer. I figure if I update one story after another I'll get a nice pattern going. Next will be Dark Requiem's turn. Tentative date is 8 Nov 10.**


	10. Chapter 10 Change

**Whew! A little short notice for me since I've been running around like a serial killer on a killing spree, but here is yet another exciting chapter of The Dragon's Knight. I always enjoy writing it, so I hope you enjoy the read. ^_^**

**The Dragon's Knight**

**Chapter 10: Change**

_Nobody can go back and start a new beginning,_

_but anyone can start today and make a new ending._

_- Maria Robinson_

Vegeta paced back and forth in the control tower while he waited for Raditz to arrive. The missing Lieutenant had finally contacted him and promptly explained the reason for his absence. Apparently he had dropped Relina and his son at Zephyion. Vegeta couldn't resist rolling his eyes at the bumbling saiya-jin's excuse, despite how acceptable the reason for his tardiness was.

He, surprisingly enough, could understand placing his family somewhere safe. No matter how much Bulma made him want to rip his hair out after her incessant harpying on the conditions of Goten and Trunks' last assignment, not to mention allowing them to join in the first place, he'd still take care of her. Although the spectacle she preformed last night when Trunks came home for medical leave made him rethink his care. He was not a fan of the couch.

Videl rose to mind and he grimaced with a pause in his stride. He had saiya-jins scouring the universe for her and they had yet to catch her scent. If he ever saw her again he'd drag her kicking and screaming to the Tower of Absolutism with a full entourage of competent guards and lock her away from The Knight and anyone else who would dare take her away under his nose again. Anyone who tried would be killed as slowly and painfully as possible.

Unfortunately no matter how much he longed to, he wouldn't be able to. Helios needed its Princess, Sorceress or not. With Hercule suspiciously vanishing from the castle it was up to Videl to be crowned Queen of Helios. With war looming over the horizon he didn't wish any of her responsibility upon her, but it was a must. Too many lives with at stake and with the planets in disarray he was sure Freiza would take this into account and attack.

Besides Vegeta, Helios had no allies. Prince Sharpner, who had fled from death, was sought by his cousin King Wide Paper who had taken over Materials Planet and would not give aid to Helios unless Videl married him. The closest planets after Materials was Sung, who was always wrapped up on political assassinations, and the mysterious and powerful Lord Bronin helped no one. Helios was a sitting duck and more so without a ruler.

The Prince of Vegeta sent his eyes heavenward with a long sigh. Ever since Sanctus was desecrated and it's beauty hidden away by Ryuujin the whole universe was in shambles. The planets could barely keep their rulers and the celestial dragons wouldn't even talk to their own priests. It seemed as if the End of Time had finally come and though the saiya-jin in him urged him to resist submission, the tired part of him just wanted it to end.

"Milord?" Zevon, the most veteran of his Elite Guard, murmured worridly while the rest of the Elite had similar faces though they said nothing.

"I'm fine." Vegeta waved it off as he watched the _Dominaria_ land on the Officer landing pad. It was about time the fool showed up. Of all the people Vegeta felt he could trust besides his handpicked Elite at the moment Raditz was, unfortunately, the only one. If anyone could sit down and help him make sense of the shady acts occurring in the Kingdom of Oozaru without it reaching his father it would be the Lieutenant General of the entire Vegetian military.

Steeling himself for an angry confrontation with the late Lieutenant, the Prince of Vegeta strode out of the control room with his Elite flanking him. Raditz strode down from the plank of the ship with a goofy grin that Vegeta both recognized and hated, but as he opened his mouth to curse the saiya-jin within an inch of his life the Lieutenant did something he never would have guessed. He helped his niece, Sorceress of Helios, to solid ground.

His angry tirade caught in his throat and almost choked him as he halted, mid-stride, across the bridge that held the jutting platform. His Elite looked surprised and overjoyed that the woman they adored had returned, though they would never admit to the feeling. Vegeta just stared as Raditz, his saiya-jin guards, and Videl walked towards him. He had resigned to seeing her in a body bag. Bulma had no idea how hard he had taken her disappearance.

If he wasn't a saiya-jin and a lesser man he might have cried or at least teared up. "Videl?"

She smiled at him, a happy radiant smile, and carefully hugged him as she said his name in a choked sob. "Uncle Vegeta."

Raditz sighed and said wistfully to no one in particular, "I just love happy endings."

Vegeta remembered himself and quickly removed himself from Videl. Throwing a glare at Raditz he glanced at the currently unmanned control tower. "Come with me quickly before someone notices. We need to talk."

The usually laid back Lieutenant of Dominaria lost his smile and gave a quick nod at the serious look on his Prince's face. He turned to second in command of his Elite and quickly followed Vegeta, only half of his soldiers following while the other half yelled at one another to prepare the _Dominaria_. Raditz wasn't taking any chances and out of the corner of his eye he could see some of Vegeta's trusted Elite covertly preparing the _Aeria_ for escape as well.

Vegeta procured a hooded cloak for the Sorceress and Videl covered herself as they walked down the saiya-jin soldier infested halls. A few looked oddly at her, smelling the new feminine scent as well as seeing her fluctuating power on their scanners, but at Vegeta's steel gaze they quickly turned away. Not many wanted to get in the warpath of their Prince while he was in a bad mood.

The two finally made it to Vegeta's safe house that not even his father's omnipotence had known of, and they quickly rushed inside. The Elite stayed in the outer room, guarding the entrance, while Raditz, Vegeta, and Videl walked down the stairs and entered the inner sanctum. The Lieutenant whistled in appreciation at the tasteful decor and made himself comfortable on one of the seats.

"Nice pad Prince Vegeta!" he exclaimed and sunk with a satisfied sigh into the soft cushions.

Vegeta scowled while Videl laughed and sat down herself. The Prince situated himself in his usual chair and narrowed his eyes at the saiya-jin. "While I thank you for returning Videl to my care and finally arriving in haste I did not bring you into my safe house to exchange pleasantries about the weather."

Raditz cleared his throat and sat up straighter. "Oh yes of course. What is it you need my Prince?"

"First of all thank you for bringing back Videl." Vegeta said softly at first, gazing at his niece, before turning cold eyes to his soldier. "Second, how did you do it? Videl was gone, taken away practically from existence, and yet you managed to track her down and bring her back to me. Explain now!"

The spiky-haired saiya-jin chuckled and gave him a fanged grin. "Your welcome."

Deciding he would not get more than that Vegeta sighed and steepled his fingers as he decided to move on. "Since you have been on your apparently successful mission many things have been set into motion. Trunks and Goten have been enlisted into the military, under my father and Goku's orders, have now been hospitalized because of this mission and after careful observation many questions have been raised."

Raditz and Vegeta glanced at Videl's sharp intake of breath but ignored it for the time being as they focused on the situation. Her interrogation could wait. The Lieutenant's eyebrows furrowed as he focused on the floor in contemplation. "Trunks and Goten have been hurt? What mission was this and where?"

The Prince rubbed the bridge of his nose. "A while back they were chasing an old file labeled 'Unknown Subject' who was a Class C criminal. Unfortunately the file was old and they had visited the subject's old haunt. Trunks returned barely conscious and Goten was in critical condition. Their soldiers had been left, massacred, in the Forest of Bliss. All that was left were their dog tags. Do you know how difficult it is to visit hundreds of soldier's families to give them bloodstained dog tags while trying to be sympathetic for them losing a saiya-jin you had never known?"

"No." Raditz answered honestly, though his face was a blank slate. Vegeta could only wonder what he was hiding. The saiya-jin could not lie for shit but he could evade questions like no one else. I probably shouldn't be a surprise since he was the Captain of the Special Intelligence Operations for years before he clawed his way up to ranks to Lieutenant General. "Do you know how difficult it is to visit hundreds of soldier's families to give them something of their loved one while trying not to become emotional as you tell them that the saiya-jin you had served four tours with will never come home?"

"No." Vegeta grumbled, conceding for now, and leaned back in his recliner. "Ever since that mission I have noticed that my father has been absent from his throne room and skulking about the castle. He and Goku have been having secret meetings about security of the Kingdom without including me. Although they've usually had meetings before without informing me this feels different. Something tells me that we're missing something altogether and before I commence all out war with my father I need to know if what I'm out of the loop on will help my cause or hurt it. I am speaking to you about this in confidence because you are the only person I can fully trust. What is your take on what is going on? Have you heard anything in your network?"

Raditz looked at Vegeta in silence for a long time before glancing at Videl. The woman gave him a curious look and he turned his gaze back to the Prince before him. "Maybe it is time for you to be brought into the loop. Do you know why I left the Special Intelligence Operations Division?"

"What does your time in SIO have to do with anything?" Vegeta growled, clenching the arm rests. "I want to know what the hell is going on not your enlistment history!"

The Lieutenant narrowed his gaze. "Maybe you'll be more inclined to listen for once to the importance of what someone has to say if you ask your niece just who she has been with for the entirety of her captivity."

Vegeta resisted the urge to ki blast him and turned his irritated and confused gaze to his flesh and blood. "Well?"

The Sorceress looked wary as she looked at the calm Lieutenant and Vegeta really did feel out of the loop then. "I've been with the Knight."

With a roll of the eyes the irritated Prince opened his mouth to say that he already knew that information when the spiky-haired saiya-jin cut him off. "Cut the bullshit Videl just tell him the truth. It's okay we're among friends and I take full responsibility."

They both gave her an expectant look and she sighed. "I've been with Gohan."

To say Vegeta was shocked would be an understatement. "What the _fuck_ is going on?"

"He told me to tell you that you owe him by the way." Raditz chuckled with a smirk before it faded into seriousness again. This time it was his turn to steeple his fingers and lean back into the seat as he said in a resigned tone, "Maybe it's time that you learned what really happened to Sanctus."

**XX**

"This way."

Cooler refused to lower himself to scowling and resisting as the warrior pushed him forward through the open doors. If Anarok had thought to at least fuel the ship properly he probably wouldn't be in this situation. When the _Aésir _ran out of fuel she drifted in space and he had run out of options. He couldn't send a distress signal lest his foolish brother's scouts or allies found him. He had to be cautious.

Unfortunately someone was bound to run into him, whether scouts or pirates, and he had to take the chance. If not he would die, cold and starving, on his grandfather's favorite ship with Anarok's prayers. He couldn't do that with his brother stealing the crown and dragging his people down to suffer with a galactic war. So, with a small prayer to Friga, he pressed the distress signal and waited. Fortunately he was found, but by Lord Bronin.

He glanced around him, looking at the splendor of a planet very few had the privilige of seeing in their life time. Everyone had heard of Lord Bronin. They say he never aged and never died. That he was the reaper himself that took your soul if you crossed him. No one was allowed to visit his planet unless by special invitation and he had never heard of anyone given a special invitation. Hell, his grandfather had known him and even then he was legendary.

The warriors that held him wore old-fashioned armor that he had heard of in history holograms that few cared wearing these days. The only ones who wore it know were celestial dragons and whoever became King of Materials as it was tradition. They even had capes of Lord Bronin's symbol. He mused to himself as he wondered if he even knew the name of Lord Bronin's planet. He should but it had been a long time since he had been in school.

Two guards with less elaborate armor than his captor snapped to attention and presented a salute and one spoke to address them. "Fourth Paladin Fury, Lord Bronin will see you now."

Fury nodded. "Very good."

The throne doors were pushed open by the two guards and the Third Paladin shoved Cooler once more who was beginning to dislike him. Fury huffed angrily as they strode down the carpeted walkway to see two Paladins on either side of Lord Bronin. The one in red armor smirked at them while the one in blue merely stared. Lord Bronin was in his usual hooded cloak and though they could not see his eyes, his mouth was in a firm line.

"Milord," Fury began, shoving Cooler to his knees as he bowed, "May I present the refugee Prince Cooler of the Planet Friga."

"Hmm." Bronin hummed.

The Paladin in red chuckled. "Welcome back Fury!"

"Wrath." Fury growled and if they weren't in the presence of Lord Bronin, Cooler was sure the man would've spit right after. Almost dismissing the red Paladin who was chuckling, the white Paladin gave the other a respectful nod. "Second Paladin Storm."

Storm nodded back but said nothing while Wrath watched in amusement before commenting again with a glance to Lord Bronin. "Such disrespect to your superiors! Of course I must allow the youngster as pass without retribution, eh Milord?"

The door opened and closed again and Cooler tilted his head to see a black armored Paladin stride forward. As he passed the Prince could not repress a shudder. There was something wrong with that Paladin and he wasn't sure what. Wrath shut up immediately and removed himself from Lord Bronin's left as the black Paladin took his place without a word. He, of the four, was the only one who wore a helmet and it seemed demonic.

Fury, Cooler heard, barely repressed the quaver in his voice. "First Paladin Death, it is an honor."

"Now we are assembled." Storm spoke, finally, his voice a quiet rumble in the vast throne room.

Bronin curled his fingers towards him and the black Paladin spoke this time, the voice an eerie echo in the helmet that left few at ease. Only Bronin and Storm were unaffected. "Bring forward his Lordship's guest."

_Guest? _Cooler wondered as he moved forward, although not without the helpful hand of Fury who had pulled him up and shoved. If he were to ever be released from his prisoner status he would beg a boon from Lord Bronin to beat respect into his white Paladin. He was at his knees again in subjugation, not without a push from Fury, and dared to glance up the green marble steps at the legendary Lord Bronin.

"Leave us."

The quiet and controlled power of Bronin resonated within Cooler and the rattle of guards leaving the room surprised him. He didn't notice them standing, almost hidden within the green walls and gold silk hanging from the ceiling, against the walls either side of him. It was no wonder everyone had thought it best to leave the elusive Lord's planet untouched. If it weren't for the mercenary The Knight he would think the defenses impenetrable.

Once the rattle of armor ceased echoing and the door slammed shut in finality Bronin lowered his hood and Death took off the helmet. Cooler stared in surprise as the legendary king's face was revealed. It was nothing he or anyone would have expected and it stunned him into silence. He turned to look at both First Paladin Death and Lord Bronin again and again, the shock never leaving his face.

Lord Bronin grinned, a ferocious sight as fangs were revealed. His eyes, an odd misty silver, looked out of place against his golden fur. Streaks of silver left stripe marks on his face and down his neck into his cloak. In person Bronin was already a large man, but without his hood on he seemed to get even larger without trying. At the shocked expression on Cooler's face Bronin threw back his head and gave a booming laugh, pearl white fangs gleaming in the light.

Death also looked amused. Her golden hair fell like silky waves, contrasting with the frightening armor she wore. Unlike Bronin her eyes were glittering emeralds and her smooth, delicate skin like soft cream. She was beautiful, blindingly so, and without knowing why he yearned for her to give him a moment of her time. Her full pink lips tilted in one corner and when she finally laughed at his expression it tinkled like bells in his ears.

"Welcome Prince Cooler to my kingdom." Bronin growled in amusement before looking to Fury. "Release him."

"Your Lordship." Fury bowed and deftly released Cooler.

He rubbed the rope rashes forming on his wrists because of the tight knots and couldn't resist a glare at the unhappy Paladin that went to stand beside Wrath. Cooler looked back at Bronin who now held the same deadly scythe he had seen him holding on Friga. Confusion swept through him as he wondered just where the scythe came from when it hadn't been there before. There was something...more to Bronin, even more than this.

Bronin gestured with two fingers for him to rise and inclined his head slightly towards First Paladin Death. "I would like to present my daughter, Isabelle."

Cooler didn't dare comment on how different they looked and instead wondered how she had hid her allure in the first place. Even the Paladins seemed to lean towards her. "What do I owe the pleasure of meeting you and yours, Lord Bronin?"

The feline Lord had to have a reason for bringing him to this planet alive. Most, from what he had heard, were usually dead by now. The Prince was sure that the legendary Lord Bronin had not dragged him onto his planet to meet his daughter. Isabelle's lips curled into an amused smile while Bronin gave a ferocious grin as he leaned forward, his scythe arm bent, and held the dangerous blade before the wary Prince.

"Do you know why Syn is not feasting on your soul Prince of Friga?" the Lord hissed and Cooler wisely kept his mouth shut and shook his head in the negative. "It's because your life is already bought and is not mine to take."

Bronin leaned back and brought the scythe to stand proudly beside his throne. Cooler inwardly let out a relieved sigh as he swore he felt the blade hissing like a snake before his face. He watched Isabelle gently stroke the blade as if it were a pet and the strange hissing stopped. Not wanting to even _know_ what it seemed he already knew. The scythe was alive and very hungry.

"Lord Bronin, If I may ask who had bought my life?" Cooler asked politely, keeping a part of himself aware of the bloodthirsty scythe. There was something seriously wrong with this planet if scythes continued to live.

The feline chuckled. "You will find out soon enough. Your...owner will arrive in a few days. Please take the time to wander Keanthos. Keep in mind that you cannot escape my kingdom's watchful eyes as you enjoy your sights. Fury, Wrath, please take our guest out to view the palace and even the towns of he wishes. His discussion is over. Storm, Isa, stay. We have business to discuss."

Once they had left Isabelle leaned against her father's throne and kissed his brow, making him purr. "What is it father? Is there something that troubles you?"

"If it is the war starting sire no one would dare lift a finger towards us." Storm rumbled, his eyes lowered for reasons of his own.

"Of course not." Bronin almost purred as it was the truth. "The Knight is returning to Keanthos once more."

Storm looked up quickly, his blue-gray eyes almost flashing like his namesake. "Another invasion Lord Bronin?"

The feline laughed. "No not this time. He has come to pick up our esteemed guest...and I do so remember how eloquent and powerful he is."

"Ah," Isabelle smirked at her father's ending growl, "A proper welcoming then?"

Bronin only grinned, his fangs flashing dangerously. Storm stood before them and bowed, taking care to only stare into his ruler's eyes. "Have no fears sire, I shall prepare it."

He left with a flourish and the gentle closing of the throne room doors, leaving Bronin to stare in amusement after him. Silver eyes glanced up at his daughter and he raised a golden brow as he grinned teasingly. "He does still pine for you my little Izzy."

Isabelle smiled softly, ignoring her father's teasing, as she stared at the closed throne doors. "I know."

**XX**

Sung used to be a beautiful and lush planet. People filled the streets and flowers grew as farther than the eye could see. The sun would shine and birds would sing in tribute to the Dragon of the Sky. Now it rained, it always rained, and the sun didn't really shine anymore. A long time ago Caela's heart had been broken and now she always cried. Until she was healed the planet would only feel her sorrow.

He walked down the side of the road quickly. His light clothing was soaked with rain, but it allowed him to blend in with the rest of the population enough to not cause suspicion. Even Zyanya on his shoulder didn't raise eyebrows. On Sung you tended to see everything so nothing was new. This helped him as even this far the reach of saiya-jins was strong and even now a saiya-jin Private or two would walk past him, patrolling the street for crimes.

Weaving his way through the streets with the silence of a Tulv, Gohan slipped into the nearly abandoned Temple of the Sky. Zyanya eyed the wet temple with as much disgust as a bird could show and fluttered her wings at the shower of rain. The temple was a beautiful crystal-like blue enchanted by Caela that, when the sun hit the shards, would glitter with sunrise or sunset. It was a sight to see when she was in power.

Now the crystal temple was as dull as the clouds that wept for the Sky dragon. Gohan's boots splashed in the water as he bypassed the dead flowers, the sound echoing in the emptiness of the room. The people of Sung had abandoned the Dragon of the Sky. First to go were the rulers of Sung who questioned her power, next were the people of Sung who questioned her sanity, and last were her priests who questioned her heart.

For years Caela had been alone in heartache. No more.

Gohan walked atop the water of the inner sanctum that used to mirror the beautiful sky and looked down once he reached the middle. It was dark below him where it used to be clear and he frowned. "Caela."

Silence responded after the echo of his voice faded away. He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Caela!"

Nothing. He resisted the urge to rub his temples and crouched down to stare into the water, his arms relaxing on his knees. Gohan willed his frustration away and spoke softly this time. "Cae."

The water glowed and half of a child's head rose above it. Her watery baby blue eyes peered up at him as her long golden locks floated around her. He smiled gently at her, a real smile, and offered her his hand. She didn't do anything for a moment before a hand came up to hold his. Gohan lifted her up and into his arms to cradle her before looking down at the most fragile of all the celestial dragons.

Caela, youngest of the celestials, was dressed in a long black dress with diamonds sewn at the ends. Her usual dress was a swirling combination of sunrise and sunset to match her scales, not that she went into her dragon form anymore. Her feet were bare and he wondered how she didn't feel the cold on her bare arms since she was freezing. He walked off the pool and onto land to sit on a bench, still holding her.

Caela sniffled and curled into his warmth. "No one visits anymore..."

"Where is High Priest Raide?" he asked softly, trying not to startle her as if she was a frightened baby animal.

"He died." she replied breathlessly, "Ten years ago."

Gohan sighed. "Your brothers are worried about you, especially Pyrios."

She huffed and buried her face into his shirt. "Pyrios only cares about himself."

Gohan wished for patience. "Your father is worried too."

"Father is a cold statue," came the muffled reply, "And Uncle Vanus is _like_ a cold statue."

For some reason above his understanding a chuckle escaped him. Caela stilled and shyly looked up at him with a small smile on her lips. "You never laugh anymore."

"You never smile anymore."

She touched her lips with her small fingers, feeling the turned corners, before looking up at him inquisitively. "You're different little brother."

Gohan sighed. "You're still the same big sister. It's been forty years Caela...hasn't it been long enough?"

The young dragon hid her face again. "No...he's gone. It'll never be long enough."

"He won't come back Caela..." he murmured with a frown, shifting her in his arms. "You should know that."

She sighed and looked at her hands. "I know that. I'm not sad about Armitr anymore. Raide and I performed the soul dance before he died."

Gohan was confused. Caela had cried for Lord Armitr who had ruled Sung for many years before his assassination. Under her request Gohan had tracked down the person who had killed Armitr Sung as well as the person who had requested the assassination. No one had escaped his wrath yet nothing could mend the Sky Dragon's broken heart. She had loved Armitr and when he died she reverted to a child-like form vowing to never love again.

"Then who are you sad for Cae?"

Baby blue eyes lifted towards him. "You."

**A little short I think...well I apologize for not updating sooner. All of it my fault. I got snowed in at the airport in London and...well nevermind. A little cliffhanger for all! Probably doesn't make everyone happier but I'll try to update sooner than later this time since this one is so late and for some reason I'm getting busier and busier at work this year. Have a Happy New Year everyone and I hope you had a Merry Christmas!**


End file.
